The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept
by Pyro Yuki
Summary: What if in the attack 16 yrs ago, Obito made a mistake and the results are him becoming the ruler of a "Jutsu-less" world? What if Naruto never became the Nine-Tails host and Sasuke's Clan was murdered the same night? A Clan becomes both the enslaved and the enforcers in Obito's new world. Children are changed as they grow up in this world. Naruto's parents/StrongHinata/GoodSasuke
1. Epilogue: Obito's Mistake (Part 1)

_**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**_

_**By Pyro Yuki**_

* * *

******~~ ~~ ~~ A**uthor's Note- Please read ALL notes to get explanations should you get confused (& please review at the end)  


**Okay, so first things first, this is my FIRST ever story. If I've made a mistake in uploading any chapters, it's because of that. I try my best to type good grammar but everyone has their moments.**

**This story isn't a quickie. It's a little detailed so expect the drama to really begin in the future chapters. But the details are important to the characterization of the story. But it has very good twists to the plot. I'll try by best not to go wild with it. I'm more down-to-earth than that.**

**Some things to expect ahead of reading: some crushes. I won't tell you (for now) because I want you to read and find out. *Evil Lol. But remember it's an ADVENTURE in the end. There's a bit of a Chakra element flare...which is critical to the main plot. Like every good story, there are mini-plots that are just as entertaining.  
**

**EVERY IMPORTANT: The characters everyone loves in the manga and anime have DIFFERENT personalities in this story. Some more strongly than others. Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are the ones with most change I think. You'll have to read for why. Also, if I forget about some side characters in the Konoha 12, please don't take offense. Some characters just aren't that important to the story.**

**KINDA IMPORTANT: Naruto grows up differently. So does everyone else in the Konoha 12 *hint hint***

**SUPER IMPORTANT: This story might get a little complex, because it deals with Time-lines and past lives. SHOULD a character ever refer to 'past life' or 'other time-line', he or she IS referring to the REAL story of Naruto we all know. Think of this story as Naruto's somewhat 'flipped' world. **Think Road to Ninja Movie and you almost got it** Think of this story as one of those things that CHANGED the course of history from its normal path.**

**One last thing~ I'm American...so all the titles like Konohagakure, Kyuubi, and Japanese suffixes and name calling (Such as Teme or Dobe) isn't going to be something I'm going to care about. Yup. It's going to be dubbed down to make it easier for me. Sorry. Also, phrases like 'Believe it' and 'Ya' Know?' Are going to be said a few times…a FEW times. If I feel like adding something like baka, then i will. Again, first story- new writer.**

**Please message me if it's STILL confusing a couple chapters in. It's important feedback. Let's begin the story! ENJOY~~~ ~~ ~~**

**… Tends to mean a tiny time skip**

_Italics** are thoughts. "." Are words.**_

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note~END- Please read ABOVE VERY important **

* * *

_Epilogue: Obito's Mistake (Part 1)_

_(Don't skip on the reading. Even if it sounds like a copy from the real story. You'll miss changes)_

Konoha, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Home to thousands of families, hard workers, ninja, and most of all- two Hokages. The 'Old Man' Third and the "Yellow Flash" Fourth. The Hidden Leaf Village was in the peak of its hay day and was curling up into another peaceful late summer evening when the cries of a woman in labor cut through the air in a remote area of the Village.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW!" Screamed the red haired Uzumaki. Medical Ninja as well as ANBU Black Ops littered the cave and the area. All tense from her screaming in their ears.

"It's alright, Kushina. You're doing fine!" Her husband, Minato, gripped her hand for a moment before continuing to watch the complex chakra seals on his laboring wife's belly.

Kushina could hardly respond to that, or anything anyone else said. The pain blurred sight and sound all together. Her eyes snapped shut and she felt constant agony until finally…a baby's first cry was heard. She opened her dark blue, almost purple, eyes wide.

_My…my baby. Naruto?_ She thought, raising her head slightly painfully just to get a look. But Minato held her back.

"It's alright, Kushina. It's over. We're parents now. I'm a father." The beginnings of tears of joy swam over the Fourth's eyes as he added that last bit more to himself. His wife smiled warmly, but tiredly at him. He was such a cry-baby, but she loved him and Naruto with all her heart.

"How touching." A cold and withdrawn voice came from in front of them, making both of them look sharply at the man in the cloak. He had a orange spiral mask and stood over two dead medical Ninja. The ANBU were dead on the ground too. But what both parents realized first was that he was holding a bundle of cloth wrapped around a baby Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Naruto!" Both parents cried. Minato held his specialized kunai at the ready.

"Who are you?!" Minato shouted, eyes narrowing dangerously, lifting his kunai towards his face, poised to strike.

"There won't be any need for that. Step away from the Jinchuriki and I won't kill the boy. If you don't, his first breathes will be his last." The man threatened, lifting his own kunai towards the head of the crying baby boy.

"W-wait! Don't!" Minato cried in reflex, but the man already threw up the boy to cut him down. Minato disappeared in to blinding yellow flash, catching his newborn son.

"Naruto! Minato!" Kushina cried, unable to see what was going on.

She was answered with the sound of an explosion. She jerked her body to move. To save her baby and husband, but the seals held her down to the stone slab.

She blacked out right then.

**…**

She didn't know how long she had been out but it must not have been very long because it was still night. She hung from seal binds between two boulders in a ravine. There was no way to even move.

"What…do you want?" Kushina gasped, as she felt her life-force dying.

"The Nine tails, obviously." The man in front of her answered.

"Why?"

"To take control over the Leaf." He chuckled darkly. "I only had to wait for you to give birth and weaken the seal for me. Then make my move when the Yellow Flash wasn't around."

"Y…you'll nev-" She never got to finish as the man made a hand sign and her eyes saw the red and unmistakable eye of a Sharingan, dipping into the inner parts of her mind.

_No way…The Uchiha are behind this?!_

Kushina felt a horrible pulse run through her whole body. _No! Don't come out! Don't let the seal become undone!_ She wanted to scream out, but was too weak to do anything more than a silent scream. The Nine Tails' reddish orange chakra coming out of her like flames. More horrible pain and the seal broke, unleashing the Nine Tails'. She dropped onto the rock below her as the seal binds vanished. She lay limp and helpless on the cold stone.

She heard a sound she never thought she'd hear in her whole life. The Nine Tails' roar. She forced her eyes open. She had to stop this man…and the Nine Tails, even if her life was fading fast.

"W...Wait." She growled, struggling to pull herself up to fight the retreating man.

He let out an amused hum. "The Uzumaki clan have their skills cut out for them if you didn't die right away."

"S-Shut up." She moaned.

"I think I'll let HIM take care of you."

Before Kushina could even flinch, the Nine Tails' claws lashed out for her. She barely had time to close her eyes when she felt the familiar sick jolt in her chest and stomach as Minato flashed to her side and saved her from a quick death.

"Minato…" She sighed, knowing this wasn't the time to tell him again how much she hated doing that. "W-Where's Naruto? I…Is he safe?" She whimpered, shaking.

"He's in a safe place." The Fourth replied. His calm voice filled her heart with joy, but she could see how worried he really was.

"Thank God." She whispered. "Minato…He's planning on…destroying…the Village...with the Nine Tails." She told him. He had a worried scowl on his face. They vanished without another word.

**…**

Minato appeared back in their house, carrying Kushina in his arms. As he placed her on the bed beside their son, she let out a soft whimper. "W-Why?"

He didn't answer her, but whispered back, "Please just be here with Naruto."

Kushina pulled her infant son closer to her with one arm. "Naruto." She let a few tears roll down her normally healthy and slightly plump cheeks. Naruto was fast asleep, having no idea what was happening right now. She finally got a real look at her..their son. Blond spikes just like Minato. He was going to look so much like his father if they all survived this night. Though she noticed that his plump cheeks were like hers. His cheeks were clear but full of life. (That's right. He has no whiskers. There's a reason for that.)

She didn't see the over shadowed expression on her husband's face. He turned and pulled on his Hokage cloak. Fear dripped her heart at the silence.

"Minato…be safe." She choked out, though the darkness in her heart was telling her to stop him.

"I'll be right back." He told her with his back to her.

_No! You won't! _Something terrifying in Kushina broke through and in a shock of impulsive action, she grabbed Minato's cloak. All three members of the family disappeared in a yellow flash before the Fourth realized what his wife had done.

**…**

The Nine Tails roared viciously through the air of the night, destroying the Village and the people in it. Civilian or Ninja. It was a horrible sight to be scene. Broken buildings and bodies almost everywhere. It was a sickening sight to behold and screams filled the air like a war zone. Off in the distance, a small but atomic-like explosion could be heard from the Uchiha Compounds, crumbling it to dust. Terror gripped the civilians' hearts. If the Compounds of such an Elite Clan were destroyed, who would save them? Where were the Third and Fourth Hokages?!

That was answered when the Yellow Flash appeared on top of the Hokage Head Memorial. Followed by a red haired Kunoichi holding their infant son in her arms. He turned sharply to his wife.

"Kushina! What are you-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Minato, but I can't bare the thought of you dying! Of not knowing that I could have done something!" She cried with all the strength she had. Little Naruto woke up to the sound of his crying mother and started to cry himself. His mother held him close.

Minato was about to take his wife and son back when the roar of the Nine Tails' echoed through the air.

He turned back to the tailed beast. "So you've seen us?" He frowned, anger and fear rising in his chest.

"Kushina, get away from here! Don't even think of me. Think of Naruto." He ordered. The usual calmness in his voice gone.

"It's no use." The masked man claimed, watching from the farthest head, on the First Hokage.

"You-!" Both parents looked at him, but he pointed a finger out to the beast.

"Look out." He hummed.

Minato turned his head back to the beast, and sure enough, the monster was getting ready for an attack. An enormous ball of blood-like chakra was gathering at the beast's mouth, controlled by the tails.

The Fourth held his sealing kunai at the ready then let it began to glow between his two hands, held ready for a defensive seal.

"I won't let you destroy everything." He glared at the beast while his wife stood on her feet, glaring at the man who caused this. Naruto began quiet in her arms.

The Nine Tails shot out the nova-like chakra at the Fourth, annihilating everything as it traveled.

When it hit the Hokage, the seals on his kunai activated and a spiral of sealing laced around the blast. It was condensed and forced into a black hole, only to reappear behind the village in the distance. The blast destroyed everything within miles of it in the forest. Wind lashed out in waves as the ground shook like that of a earthquake.

_This power isn't of this world! It's not going to be easy avoiding it while protecting the village._ He scowled as he thought.

"MINATO!" His wife screamed. He turned and slashed out at the masked man behind him. His eyes widened as his kunai went through nothing as the air wavered and any damage disappeared.

"What?!" He snapped, as the man lurched forward in an attack stance.

"I can't let you destroy all my hard work." He muttered under the mask. Before Kushina could make out anything else, both men vanished from her sight.

**...**

She watched as the Nine Tails suddenly leapt out of the village. _Why did he retreat? He was destroying us!_ She saw the Third Hokage with an army of ANBU and Jonin backing him as they attacked the tailed beast as one force.

Minato flashed in front of her, looking very worn out.

"Minato!"

"Kushina…I'm sorry. But…I don't think I have much chakra left. But I promise to beat the Nine Tails no matter what." He hugged her and Naruto with such warmth, but it terrified her. "Because I have so many important things to protect. Like my wife and son." He smiled at her, but she couldn't be more scared if the Grim Reaper smiled at her instead.

"Don't leave me…or Naruto. Please." She begged, holding him tightly. But he didn't answer. He let go and vanished.

That's when he reappeared in the sky. He quickly made Summon gestures and Gamabunta landed on top of the Nine Tails, surprising and pinning the fox down.

The Third bounded forward and landed beside the Fourth. "Minato-" he began to ask him something but the blonde shot him a look.

"I'm going to use the Reaper Seal, Third. It's the only way to save the village." His voice steeled.

"What?!" The older man shouted but Minato already began to make the hand gestures.

The Third flashed forward and punched Minato in the stomach, making him cough for air.

"…Sarutobi?" He coughed, legs buckling.

"I can't let you do that, Minato. You are far more precious to this village than an old fool like me. You have a wife and an infant son, for god's sake! The boy at least deserves to know the man his father is instead of listen about him in stories. No. I'll do it." The old man growled, beginning to store up his chakra while making the hand signs.

"Become the Hokage that the village needs. Their families and lives are all in your hands now, Minato. Your life is no longer your own to do as you like." The old man told him, like he was giving a student a lesson. The Fourth's eyes widened.

"You're also going to become the next Jinchuriki, Minato. Hold that responsibility well in your years. Hokage's Secret Jutsu: Death Reap Seal!" The old man cried out, unleashing his chakra for his final battle.

A ghostly Grim Reaper appeared behind Sarutobi but only he could see it. It grabbed into the Nine Tails' and began to pull its life force out against its will.

"What…What are you doing to me?!" the tailed beast howled, as its life force was pulled out and eaten by the Grim Reaper.

But the old man wasn't done yet. He made sealings around Minato, binding him in place as well. Minato struggled. "Don't do this Sarutobi!" he cried.

"I know when my time is up, Minato. I'm old but not a fool. I'm not the one needed anymore. You are. I can see that even in my dreams. I'm fulfilling my purpose for living this long." The wary man gasped and made the hand signs. He didn't have much time left!

"Eight Signed Sealing Jutsu!" He shouted, placing his shaking hand on Minato's stomach. Light began to glow all around the two Hokages and the two beasts.

"NOOO!" The Nine Tails roared, firing off one last small blast to fight back. But it missed the village completely, into a mountain side. Nobody heard the sound of rocks breaking. No one could hear the sound of bells sounding off before breaking. And NO ONE knew just how different their lives would change in a matter of seconds as the broken shrine of all the elements began to glow and pulse out heat and light.

In the huge light around him, Minato could hear the warmth of his predecessor's voice. "You have my complete faith…Minato." Minato closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Kushina, finally recovering her energy in that time, held Naruto close as she dashed towards the light. She landed beside the other shinobi circling the light. As it faded, she saw her husband on the ground, out cold. The Third was the same beside him.

"MINATO!" She screamed, running to him. She placed Naruto next to him so that she could lift his head with both hands and check his pulse. Her heart soared when she felt one.

"Thank God…..Thank God…Thank God, you baka." She cried into his chest while ANBU checked the Third. They shook their heads and covered the old man's face with a cloth.

Space warped and the man in the mask stood, observing the scene.

"No…NO! I worked too hard for this!" He snapped, rage filling the air. The other ninja braced themselves to battle this stranger when the ground shook. Naruto began crying.

"What's going on?!"

"Isn't the Nine Tails dead?!"

Other shouts like that echoed through the tattered village. A single bright light, like a star, could be seen on the same mountain side that the tailed beast attacked. A tower of light shot up into the sky. Everyone's blood froze as it got bigger and wider, with each passing second.

Everyone closed their eyes as the wave of light and power hit them and passed through them. Every village was soon experiencing the same thing. EVERYWHERE it was happening. And every living thing that had a breath passed out on the ground. Silence filled the air for the next 24 hours.

* * *

**_ End Epilogue Part 1_  
**

**Edit- hope you continue to follow along!  
**

**Hope everyone liked it! It'll be a bit till I type up the Part 2. I also got some things to decide. Like wither I really want to go through putting the Akatsuki into the story or not. :\ It'd make great side characters, but then I'd have to type out the battles of their deaths.**

**Also- I'm having College Summer Finals this week. yay.**


	2. Epilogue: Obito's Mistake (Part 2)

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

* * *

**~~Author's Note- Please read if you have not! This is the last time I shall repost this. But please do read all the notes so you aren't lost!  
**

**Okay, so first things first, this is my FIRST ever story. If I've made a mistake in uploading any chapters, it's because of that. I try my best to type good grammar but everyone has their moments.**

**This story is not a quickie. It'll maybe start off with lesser important things, but it's those little things that make up this story. I love putting in twists so i hope you like them too.**

* * *

**Some things to expect ahead of reading: some crushes. I won't tell you (for now) because I want you to read and find out. *Evil Lol. But remember it's an ADVENTURE in the end. There's a bit of a Chakra element flare.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: The characters everyone loves in the manga and anime have DIFFERENT personalities in this story. Some more strongly than others. Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are the ones with most change I think. You'll have to read for why. Also, if I forget about some side characters in the Konoha 12, please don't take offense. Some characters just aren't that important to the story.**

**KINDA IMPORTANT: Naruto grows up differently. So does everyone else in the Konoha 12 *hint hint***

**SUPER IMPORTANT: This story might get a little complex, because it deals with Time-lines and past lives. SHOULD a character ever refer to 'past life' or 'other time-line', he or she IS referring to the REAL story of Naruto we all know. Think of this story as Naruto's somewhat 'flipped' world. **Think Road to Ninja Movie and you almost got it** Think of this story as one of those things that CHANGED the course of history from its normal path.**

**One last thing~ I'm American...so all the titles like Konohagakure, Kyuubi, and Japanese suffixes and name calling (Such as Teme or Dobe) isn't going to be something I'm going to care about. Yup. It's going to be dubbed down to make it easier for me. Sorry. Also, phrases like 'Believe it' and 'Ya' Know?' Are going to be said a few times…a FEW times. Again, first story- new writer.**

**Please message me if it's STILL confusing a couple chapters in. It's important feedback. Let's begin the story! **

**ENJOY~~~ ~~ ~~**

**… Tends to mean a tiny time skip**

_Italics_** are thoughts (Or writing in this one case). "." Are words.**

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's NoteEND- Please read ABOVE VERY important **

* * *

_Epilogue Obito's Mistake (Part 2)_

Silence echoed throughout the whole Ninja World. The world hadn't seen such silence since before the first animals roamed it. The silence lasted forever until one by one, every animal and human woke up with the sun setting. All but Minato.

Kushina opened her eyes the same time as the person responsible for all of this. She pulled her aching body up onto her feet. She looked to her husband as she did. She grew scared as he didn't wake up, but something else caught her attention. Minato had three whisker-like lines on each side of his face that had NOT been there before. She was shocked, but she had to forget about that right then.

She glared at the man, who climbed to his feet. "He's the one who attacked the village with the Nine Tails!" She shouted out, glancing at her fellow shinobi. They were on their feet too. The bloodlust coming from them was choking. One by one, the more bold ninja made hand signs to attack him.

"Water Style! Raging Waves!" A man cried.

"Earth Style! Earth Landslide!" Cried another.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The man in the orange spiral mask tensed to avoid the fury of jutsus when…nothing happened. No raging water, no hurled up earth, and certainly no fireballs. Both ninja of the Leaf and the intruder looked dumb-struck. Only they didn't know it because of his mask.

In a quick movement, he formed hand signs and stood there, waiting for the jutsu to happen. But whatever he tried to do never came.

Silence filled the area until Kushina whispered out loud. "No one can use jutsu."

Realization dawned on everyone. HOW could this have happened?! One minute, everyone was fighting for their lives with all the jutsu they knew but the next, it was _gone?!_

Then the panic came before anyone could say anything. The younger and less experienced shinobi freaked out. Shouts and scared crying. Only sharp commands seemed to get them to stop.

"Are you mice, or ninja?! So what we don't have jutsu? We have Taijutsu! If we have no chakra at all, we'd be DEAD. Didn't you ever learn that in the Academy?" A commander snarled out.

The younger shinobi bowed their heads in shame for their actions.

"Besides, as a Terrorist, we still have to capture this man." The same man growled. Kushina recognized him as Ibiki.

With that said, all the shinobi took a step towards the terrorist, who took a step back. Obito was beginning to think he should retreat when he saw something fall from the sky heading towards his head. Instinctively, he caught it and looked at it.

It was a ball. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

_What on earth is a ball doing-_ He caught himself with realization. It was no ball. It was a blue-ish black orb like that ancient sages carried. But what really pulled his attention from attempting to escape certain death was that the second his fingers touched it, he felt power. **Real power.** The orb came alive at his touch. Inside the orb was condensed but whirling chakra. How he knew, he had seen the whirling blue lights when Minato attacked him with his Rasengan. Obito felt his own chakra return to him ten-fold.

But something else came in waves too. Imagines. Flashes of imagines like memories poured into him as he held it. Obito recognized **NONE** of those memories as his own, but he knew some of the people.

He saw Kakashi with three children he had never seen even with his close eye on the village. How could he not know small info like that? But Kakashi had seemed older and more mature; slightly different from the 16 year old adult today. He heard names and words from that imagery too.

"Naruto, quit glaring at Sasuke. It's our second day together. Whatever happened to good first impressions, hm?" The white haired man told a small boy with spikey blond hair that reminded Obito of Minato. He even had blue eyes, but he had three whiskers on each cheek. The boy was scowling and glaring at a raven haired boy, who in return, glared back smugly with black eyes.

"Naruto can't help but be annoying, Sensei. It helps just to ignore him like everyone else." A long pink haired kunoichi with sparkling green eyes gave the boy an irritated glare.

"Ouch, Sakura. You didn't have to say that." The rowdy boy looked hurt at her comment.

"Then stop annoying Sasuke! He'll beat you at everything like he always does!" She snapped over protectively, just like Rin had on more than one occasion with him when he dissed Kakashi.

The man in question gave them a helpless look, obviously thinking along the same lines, while the boy just stood up with arrogance.

"Let's go. We have a mission to complete, don't we?" An annoyed but cool voice from the good looking boy broke the fight between the girl and the blond.

"Your so right, Sasuke! Maybe we can finish our mission before lunch time." She giggled, holding her cupped hands to her chest. Her voice was sickeningly high and hopeful. Like she was going to corner him into having lunch with her if they did finish the mission early.

The memory faded away before he could grab it and another took his place.

A snake-like man fighting the Third Hokage. _That's impossible! The Third just died!_

A sand raccoon, or the One Tail, was fighting a giant red toad.

A group of kids fighting through a forest, looking for a bug but also tailed by enemy ninja.

A battle of puppets taking place between a red-haired man and an old woman.

The same snake-man fighting a tiny…Four tailed beast that looked eerily like the Nine Tails. If the Nine Tails ever looked somewhat like a human.

Almost swallowed up by the intensity, Obito dropped the sphere at his feet. The chakra faded away. His head almost splitting in two from all that memory alone.

_But just what was all that? Sarutobi is dead, there's children I've never seen, battles I've never heard of._ He tried to calm himself down, noticing that he was drenched in a sweat. Obito looked at all the ninja's faces and he realized all that happened in a matter of five seconds. He felt like he had been pulled life-times away!

The ninja facing him were on him in a second, kunai ready to strike him down without mercy.

In instinct, he used his Mangekyo Sharingan and warped himself away to one of the trees, safe from harm.

"What?!" Everyone gasped. How could someone still be about to use jutsu? Kushina bit her lip.

_It just has to be because of his Sharingan…God, I hope that's the only reason or we're all screwed._

As if to test his own theory, Obito formed hand signs and a giant fire ball jutsu erupted in front of his mask. Shinobi ran away from the flames as fast as they could, but others were still burnt.

"Well isn't this interesting?" He purred, vanishing again and appearing back to where he first was. He ripped a piece of his cloak off and wrapped it carefully around the orb. Whatever was going on seemed to be because of this orb. It somehow gave him back his chakra. He wasn't going to leave THAT lying around. He placed the orb in his cloak pocket.

"Well now, it seems I'm the only one who can use jutsu." He turned his attention back to the horrified ninja. Kushina held Naruto to her heart.

"And your Hokage is still out cold." He took a few steps forward; the ninja drew back in fear. Even Ibiki.

"Conquering the Leaf just became easy. I no longer need the Nine Tails." He glared the ninja down. One by one, they fell to their knees, knowing that they couldn't defend themselves at all against the man now. Only Kushina stood with Naruto in her arms. But even she was shaking. There was nothing…**nothing** she could do now. Kneel and beg or stand and fight, he could kill her with no defense to go through.

But she would protect Naruto, even if it was all hopeless in the end. She looked at Minato's sleeping face for the longest time. _What would you do?_ She silently asked him. She looked again and Obito's orange spiral mask was but an inch from her face.

"I have no use of you or your son. I could kill you and your son, and Minato wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. However, I do need some leverage if my rule is to stay. Your lives are spared but I shall be taking him." He reached forward and grabbed the Fourth Hokage by the collar.

"NO! Please don't kill him!" Kushina cried. She felt so HELPLESS! If she had even just **ONE** jutsu then she'd fight him. She'd give her baby to an ANBU and fight with all the strength that gave her the title: Red Hot-Blooded Tomato, though it was still unflattering.

"I have something worse in mind." He turned away from all of them, walking a few paces with the Hokage over his shoulder.

"Oh and, if any of you try to run away, your Hokage, as well as your entire bloodline, shall be wiped out. The Hidden Leaf Village is now under MY control."

"W…Who are you?" Kushina cried, having not even seen this horrible man's face.

The man smile under his mask before he reached up and with a _click_ the mask fell onto the ruined ground. "Obito Uchiha." He answered with a smirk. Everyone stared in horror at his face, some deeply wishing that he'd put the mask back on.

Obito Uchiha was a young man, whose face on the right side was completely slack and wrinkled. It was like he couldn't move that side of his face very well. While that side held a Sharingan eye, the unscarred part of his face was completely covered with a black eye patch over his eye. His hair was short and spiky like that of any Uchiha, but it was more like he didn't care about it.

He vanished before anyone else could say anything. Kushina collapsed on the ground when he was gone, holding Naruto more tightly than ever. The other ninja caught her before she hit the ground.

_The Hidden Leaf Village will never be the same again_. That promise hung in the air but was left unspoken.

**…**

The Hyuga Clan Head, Hiashi, ran towards the safe house of the Hyuga family deep in the woods. He had sent all the children of the Main and Branch families there with their wifes for safety. Not many in the Leaf Village even knew where it was. As usual, it was a Family secret.

The reason he was in a hurry was to see if his wife and baby girl had made it safely there. He was the father of a month old girl with strange blackish blue hair. He wondered why she had that hair since the Clan was made up of brunettes or black haired members.

He didn't care about her hair honestly, but some of the elders did. It was always something with them.

But he was more focused on that light that everyone saw. It made everyone in the village pass out where they stood. Another reason he wanted to see his wife and baby.

"You were rather hard to find, Hyuga Clan Head." A cold voice came from behind and Hiashi threw a kunai out. How could he be so reckless?!

As the man stopped running to face his opponent, he was greeted by a young man with terrible facial scarring. One black eye patch covered the unscarred side of his face, while the other eye remained black.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes, and lifted his hands into a Family fighting position.

"Put your hands away, Hyuga-san. I have no intention of fighting a man who can't even use his Kekkei Genkai," the stranger told him.

"What do you mean? My eyes work just fine." He growled back.

"Prove it." The scarred man demanded, much to Hiashi's fury. He activated his Byakugan but let out a startled intake. His vision wasn't accurate like normal! He couldn't see anything more than a faded out outline of this man's chakra network for more than a second before it faded back out into solid vision.

"What did you do to me?!" He snarled with suspicion, tensing to strike him down.

"Before you think about attacking me with half-baked skill, I think you should see this." The man opened his eye and reviewed a Sharingan in one eye like Kakashi's. He was sucked into a warp hole before he could react.

He kneeled to the ground and vomited when he appeared again. Something twisted horribly like a virus in his stomach when they had warped out of the forest. It was a disgraceful display he prayed no one ever saw.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hyuga-san, and look." The man pointed in front of them.

The Clan Head opened his pearl-like eyes and let out a gasp. He was hidden by the splintered trees, but got a full view of what was happening feet away. He was watching events happen as they did. He watched as the same man beside him took the Fourth on his shoulder like a bag and told every ninja around that the Leaf Village was his.

He felt a hard hand grab his shoulder, warping them out of there again and back into the forest.

Shaken and disgusted by what he had seen and felt again, he threw up once more. He let out a cough, catching his breath.

"W-What do…you want with me?" He tried his best to make his voice strong even in those conditions.

"What I want, Hyuga-san, is your Clans' complete servitude. To my leadership." The man told him, sitting causally on a boulder like they were discussing what to get their kids for their next birthday.

"Servitude?" The older man stood up, hoping to save his pride. But it wouldn't matter in a few minutes.

"Yes. I need a Clan that is powerful but would follow my order; any order. I've chosen your clan to become my puppets and my enforcers."

"Why not just use your own Clan?" He frowned, knowing full well already that this man was an Uchiha. He had even heard his whole name from the shadows. Obito Uchiha.

"I had the entire Uchiha Clan wiped out last night." Obito told him like that was that, waving a hand leisurely.

"What use would the Hyuga Clan be if we can't even use our Kekkei Genkai like you said earlier? We are now no more powerful than the shinobi back there." He pointed in the Village's direction.

Obito smirked. "True, but if I gave you BACK your chakra and enable you to use your Clan's Kekkei Genkai, then that would be another story." He put his hand in his pocket as the Hyuga lifted an eyebrow.

Before he could ask how, Obito had pulled out a orb wrapped in cloth.

"What is that?" He asked in contempt.

"The beginning of a pact, my Hyuga friend. Touch this, and you'll get all your chakra back ten-fold." He withdrew the orb as the Clan Head took a step towards it.

"_**ONLY**_ if you agree to my whole terms."

"What are they?" He growled in spite.

"First, I want you as my advisor. You've got a better head on your shoulders than I sometimes do. Second, your Clan will follow all my orders without question. Whatever they might be. Third, it's your personal job to make sure the people of the Leaf aren't plotting against me in any way. You are to kill those people on sight and without hesitation." He held up three fingers. "Think you can do that?"

"You truly wish to turn us Hyuga, into a Clan of dogs? If you wanted that, you should be talking to the Inuzuka Clan, though the Head would bite your throat out." He growled, glaring at the man with much hate.

"I could easily initiate your Clan just as I did my own, Hiashi-san." The younger man warned. The Hyuga stiffened and straighten his back.

_Not if I can help it…I'm sorry Fourth Hokage, for what about I'm about to do._

"I'll agree to those terms if we have a Binding Promise Seal in place." He answered him. Obito blinked, letting show the only surprise on his face.

Hiashi gave him a smirk. "Surprised? I won't let my Clan die this year or the next or even after I'm in the ground, Uchiha-san. My loyalty is deeper than that."

"I see. But just what is this Binding Promise Seal, Hiashi?" The man grew tense.

"It is a secret sealing jutsu passing through the Heads of the Hyuga Clans for this exact reason now." He told him. "It's a binding that you can't walk away from. It's a double edged sword, but it makes sure the Clan isn't double crossed."

"How does it work?"

"Two scrolls are needed and a few hand signs. On those scrolls, each person has to ink down the promise to the other. They make the hand signs I will show you and place them on the ground as in Summoning. When that is done, place one scroll across the other, and the two people's palms have to touch. Then the seal activated and the Binding Promise seal is complete."

"When you said double-edged sword, what did you mean? What happens if the promises aren't kept?"

"You die."

Obito stared at him, wondering if he was joking or not. But that made sense. If he could corner the Hyuga Clan into this deal, they'd **HAVE** to obey him or they'll pay with their life without him having to order their murder. He'd have their loyalty without ever questioning it. But why would the Hyuga have a jutsu like that?

"What do you want?" Obito growled, realizing the catch.

"I want complete protection for my Clan. **EVERY** member- Branch or Main, is to have the safety in knowing that you won't be able to kill them in their beds. If someone is claimed as a Hyuga, they can't be touched by any of your jutsus, weapons, or lackeys. You can't send someone else to do your job in any way either." He answered back.

_Damn you, Hyuga! Damn you, and all your predecessors! I can't kill you off now, no matter if I wanted to!_

"I'll agree. Show me how this jutsu is done." He told him with a stone-like voice. The Hyuga nodded and took out two scrolls and ink from his jacket. They both began to write:

_**Complete protection for anyone under the Hyuga clan name**_ Obito wrote out, while Haiashi had to write more.

_**I will serve Obito as his advisor, his executioner of traitors and spies, and command my Clan to follow all orders given by him. Whatever they might be**_

Hiashi looked over what he wrote and mentally nodded to himself. This jutsu was **VERY** strict on what someone wrote so he had to be careful. He consciously wrote out that he would COMMAND his Clan, but carrying out Obito's orders would be THEIR choice. It was a small wedge in the door for any Hyuga to pry open. He prayed Obito didn't see the loop-hole he had made. It was bad enough that he couldn't help out any future traitors, but had to kill them on sight if he found them out. He'd have to hint this all out to the other Clan Heads as well as those allies outside the village when he got the chance. He wasn't going to let the village believe that he was the Head of a Clan of dogs. There was another Clan for that.

"It's good." Obito approved, looking over Hiashi's shoulder.

"Alright, since you're the only one who can do the hand signs, copy mine." Hiashi ordered him, slowly making the hand signs while the Sharingan in the man's eye scanned the signs.

He copied the signs and placed his hand on the ground. Seals shot out from both sides of his hand and encircled the area by a yard while Hiashi placed the scrolls one across the other. The older man stood up as the younger man did and both walked towards each other. They stopped an inch from each other.

"Having second thoughts, Hyuga-san?" Obito asked with a smirk. The older man's cold eyes steeled. "No." He retorted, holding up his palm flat out while Obito did the same. When the palms touched, a searing pain burned both palms but they couldn't pull away until a wisp of smoke came from between their palms.

Obitio took off his left gloved hand while Hiashi looked at his own left hand. Both had a burn mark in the middle of their palms. It was the mark of the Bird Cage seal, encircled by a seal, but blackened like charcoal. The perfect color of impending death for anyone foolish enough to break the seal. Hiashi hid his hand back into his white sleeve and did something he had never done willingly before in his life. He bowed to Obito Uchiha.

The man smiled, replacing the black glove again. "It's a deal, Hyuga-san."

* * *

**End Epilogue!**

**:D I had actually made this two days ago, but I was in a studying phase, which is over now. I passed my CPR class so you MIGHT see some of it used in my stories, lol. Also, I have decided to use the Akatsuki in all their glory after all. I found that the plot wouldn't run smoothly without them- you'll see.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1: Naruto's New Classmates

_**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**_

_**By Pyro Yuki**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! So NOW we are getting into the story! :D I'm probably just going to have them 7 years old in this chapter, then skip over to 12 years of age...then again until they are 16. (Edit- I'm not going to do that right away) I'll be writing flashbacks to fill in the missing gaps so the chapters WILL kinda be long, but I promise I'll trying to make a story instead of just skipping to the end. The next chapter shall hold conflict.**

**Also, I did forth some effort in some Japanese suffixes in this one. I like some of them better than others. ;)**

**Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip**

_Italics_** are thoughts or a flashback.**** "."**** Are words.**

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Naruto's New Classmates_

_7 Years After Obito's attack…_

The sun was rising up in the morning, casting all of the former night's gloom away from the Leaf Village- just as it had every spring morning. The pink cherry blossoms were in full bloom on the trees and new beginnings were everywhere in nature. Not so much for the people in the Leaf. Not many people were happy at all because they've been under the 'Fifth Hokage's' thumb for almost 7 long years. Almost everyone was struggling to make due.

But as a long red haired mother opened the door to her son's room just a crack, she couldn't help but smile at her sleeping baby boy. He was the spitting image of his father already, and that have her both sadness and hope.

She remembered all those hard years of raising her son alone. She had wept over Minato for a time, but kept a stiff upper lip in front of her son now. She would be here for Naruto and Minato, where ever her husband was.

"Naruto…time to get up for school. It's almost summer vacation." She told him gently as she always had. She wasn't one to go bursting through the door to get her son up. She'd hated that as a kid and didn't want to do that to her only child.

But the child was pulling a cover over his blond and spiked hair. A rebellious act.

"Naruto…If you don't get up soon, I'll have to dump a bucket of water on you like I did two days ago." Her smile remained on her face, but wickedness had crept into her voice, waking her son.

The boy pulled back his covers and sat up, his bright blue eyes startled. "I'm up, mom! I'm up!" He yelled, not wanting another bucket of water on him and his bed. He hoped out of bed.

Kushina let out a small giggle as she turned around to go get breakfast started. In the corners of her eyes, she saw Naruto bustling around his slightly messy room to get dressed. He had been given the 'grown up' responsibility of keeping up his room and getting himself ready in the morning. Kushina let out a slightly louder chuckle. Kids were so funny sometimes.

As she cooked, she realized once more that here, in her own home, she could have happiness that even Obito couldn't take away. And no Hyuga either. The thought of those traitors made her stab the meat she was cooking hard.

The once proud Hyuga Clan was now Obito's willing puppets and army. Sure there were probably 40 or 50 members total while there were scores of other ninja, but the Hyuga had somehow regained their ninja abilities to their once fullest. But they didn't fight for the Village like everyone prayed. Instead, they became enforcers to Obito's rule. Obeying him without mercy to the people they once called friends.

Thinking about the other Clans, they were little better off. Most were torn between saving the Village, or joining Obito's side. Why battle for a losing side? Luckily, there were still some friends around her. Minato's best student, Kakashi, had grown into an even finer man. Kushina had even teased him into trying to find a girlfriend. But after a slight blush, the man just shrugged and returned to his thoughts. She had Anko, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma as well.

As for Naruto going to school, it wasn't at all like the ninja Academy she grew up in. It wasn't a ninja school at all, in fact. Obito didn't want any younger generations pulling one over his leadership or causing any trouble. So he destroyed the very foundations of all young ninja and turned it into an average school. One that taught math, anatomy and other sciences, spelling and writing, languages, history, and one small class on the chakra network. Nothing about being a **ninja**. No Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or weapons classes. In the younger children's eyes, ninja were just in history classes. The only evidence that the shinobi world existed were the Hokage Head Memorial where Obito's face now shown beside Minato's, his sensei. It disgusted the red head to the core.

Possession of any ninja tools outside of the Hyuga Clan meant death to the holder. But like Kakashi, Anko, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma, Kushina had put all her tools and the ones she could find in a secret place under the house. They were the only defense they all had.

Not that it did any of them any good when Obito brought in a large group of men and one woman. They were all as deadly as the next. Every ninja who carried a black BINGO book knew who they were and how many countless lives they've ruined or taken. A bright haired man who called himself Pain, seemed to be the leader of their little group. The man's eyes were like the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. His right hand companion was the only woman, Konan. A deadly blue beauty. Then there was Sasori of the Sand, a plant man named Zetsu, a zombie named Kakazu, an immortal named Hidan, an explosion expert named Deidara, a shark-like man named Kisame, and finally Itachi Uchiha, the Clan killer, youngest and newest member. They all terrorized the people at night far more than any of the Hyuga.

But even that wasn't the worst of it. Kushina had lived a semi happy life with her son, but soon every young person in the village started to give her and him horrible looks. They blamed the wife of the Fourth Hokage for not saving them and blamed Naruto for being a reminder of his father. But Kushina had never told Naruto just who his father really was. The boy only knew that his father wasn't there for him, or his mother. She could see growing resentment in his eyes. She had always tried to tell him that no matter what, she loved her husband and him.

Naruto came from the hallway bathroom, hair slightly wet from washing his face. He sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Kushina set down a plate full of eggs and bacon and a glass of milk.

"Isn't today when you get back your test scores from your history class?" She asked while he gave her a slight nod as he dove into the food hungrily.

"It better be a better grade than last time, 'ya know." She warned him, ruffling his damp hair with one hand.

"Believe it." He promised while Kushina laughed. They both ate in silence, then the clock chimed and she quickly cleaned the plates.

"I'm off, mom." Naruto called as he walked over to the door entrance to put on his shoes and school bag.

"Be a good boy, Naruto. Make friends." She called from the kitchen. She had said that for the last 2 years.

Naruto turned the door knob and ran out the door.

_**Hyuga Clan Compound…**_

Hiashi stared out at his 7 year old daughter as she did her normal morning Taijutsu practice with a boy with raven black hair and confident black eyes. Every morning they practiced their skills as a ninja, but today was their first day of class with the other normal kids. They had been home schooled and taught in ninja ways as only the Hyuga Clan could openly practice them.

"Hinata, firm up your stance. You leave yourself open for attack if you spread yourself out." He called to her, arms folded from where he sat.

Hinata turned to look at her father with pearl-like lavender eyes. She nodded, then tightened up her stance. "Yes father." She called back strongly. Once more, Hiashi had pride for his first born. She was always ready to learn and try new things, but she always remembered her respect to her elders and family.

"Your stance isn't going to beat me, sister. I'm still out of your league." The boy smirked with confidence, holding up his hands just like hers.

"I came close yesterday, Sasuke. Don't take me lightly." The blue hairred girl narrowed her eyes at the promise and sprung forward to attack.

Hiashi watched Sasuke just as he always had. As a watchful father, even though the boy that stood but a yard away wasn't his true blood. The boy's real name from birth was Sasuke Uchiha, the third remaining Uchiha left in the world. But the boy didn't know that. To him, he was Sasuke Hyuga and brother to Hinata Hyuga.

He could still remember that night 7 years ago…though not all of it.

_**Flashback…to the Hyuga's Safe House**_

_Hiashi slid the door behind him, closing it shut. But he could still hear his wife's crying from the room behind him. He had just finished telling her everything he had done with Obito hours before he saw her. He kept no secret from her. Tears of shame and sadness poured off her pale cheeks. She hadn't screamed at Hiashi or hated him. She knew that he had saved all their lives by exchanging the Leaf Village for their lives. But she probably wouldn't speak to him for a few nights after._

_Hiashi walked across a wooden bridge and sat down on the wooden floor patio in a medium shrine overlooking a Japanese pond that the Hyuga Clan had kept for generations. It was something calming in a troubled time and when any member used the Safe House, it was indeed a troubling time. He stopped to take in the night sounds of crickets and then looked up at the night sky and the full moon._

_The Clan Head crossed his legs and rubbed his eyes, trying to get some of his stress out of his head. The wind picked up slightly and the soft sounds of the weeping willows nearby could be heard. Hiashi opened his eyes but sat solid as a rock as he called out, "I know your there. Show yourself, Intruder." He declared over the wind._

_A shadow from the bushes jumped out and landed at the end of the bridge. Normally, Hiashi would have jumped up and struck this intruder down instantly, but as the whole world was without chakra now, there was little to worry about. Especially since he and Obito were the only ones with powerful chakra at the moment._

_He did, however, scowl at the black haired boy in front of him. He had long raven black hair pulled back in a low pony-tail, but his age couldn't be over 10 years. His bangs covered his eyes but not his whole face. He was dressed as an ANBU but was carrying some bundle in his arms._

"_Itachi Uchiha…I'd recognize the face of the heir of the Uchiha Clan anywhere. Though it doesn't look like you're the heir to any Clan now." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. Chakra or not, the heir was a dangerous genius in a boy's body._

_The Uchiha killer raised his head to look the Hyuga Clan Head in the eyes. They were blacker than any pit in hell. "I'm not here to discuss my actions, Hyuga-sama." He had the nerve to give him respect._

"_I know what actions you did, boy. I was fighting close enough to the Compound to see the whole thing. You blew up the entire Uchiha Clan with S Class bombs. Every house, street, building was riddled with bombs. Didn't have the stomach to kill them yourself." He looked back at him._

_Itachi didn't respond to that. He had no emotion on his face like always. "I know what you did with Obito Uchiha. You sealed your own fate to protect the lives of your Clan over the Leaf Village's, Hyuga-sama."_

"_Watch your tone with me, boy. If you saw that much, then you know I have my chakra back." The Hyuga stood up intimidatingly. He would not be called a Village killer by this boy._

_Itachi bowed his head again. "I know. Please excuse my words."_

"_Why did you come here, Itachi? You should be as far away from the Leaf Village as possible."_

"_I couldn't leave without giving him a new family." The strange words hung in the night air until Itachi loosened the bundle into revealing a baby boy with wisps of black hair._

"_Is that-"_

"_He is my baby brother. He was born the same night the attacked happened just like the Fourth's child. I wouldn't kill him. Not Sasuke."_

"_But your own mother?"_

_Itachi didn't answer._

"_I see. That still doesn't explain why you're here in front of me." The Clan Head frowned at the two remaining Uchiha besides Obito._

"_I need him to be taken into your Clan. To be taken in as Sasuke Hyuga and not Uchiha. Your seal would prevent Obito from killing him." He told him like it would explain itself._

"_You expect me to take in your brother? What makes you think I want anything more to do with the Uchiha than I already do?" The man snarled. "Why can't you raise him?"_

_Itachi held Sasuke closer as the boy started to whimper a little. The brotherly act stunned the Clan Head._

"_He should grow up with a family that could love him and not be pressured by Clan titles. If he had been older and brought up in the Compound, he would be as Clan-crazy as the rest of the Uchiha. My father would never have allowed him to forget about being the second son. Second to his older brother."_

"_You realize that in the following years, he WILL be hated. By the Village as a Hyuga and by the Hyuga for not being blood related."_

"_But he will be safe. The only good thing about the Uchiha besides our skill is our stubbornness. He won't give up in trying to fit in. The Hyuga Clan are closely tied as a family, but not in a war-like state like the Uchiha have been in for years. He won't have an age difference with your daughter too."_

_Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the mention of his daughter. "He'll ask questions if I take him. And not just him. Obito, the Leaf, the Clan. They will all want to know who he is."_

"_I have little doubt that they won't. But there is no record of him being kin to any Clan. I made sure of that. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't exist. But Sasuke Hyuga can. I won't ever act like I know him should I ever met him as he grows up. I'm leaving the Leaf after this, Hyuga-sama. I won't be returning for 6 years from now. But I need to know that Sasuke is safe."_

"…_If I raise him as my son, then what will you do for me in return?" He asked._

"_I will kill Obito Uchiha for you."_

"_I can't turn traitor to him, Itachi. I'd have to kill myself or let the seal kill me. I have to kill all traitors to Obito." As he spoke, the seal began to glow a painful red and he felt his heart shudder. It was beginning just by talking to Itachi, a future traitor._

"_The seal activates if you are conscious of your treason, Hyuga-sama. I have enough Genjutsu to fix that. But you should know…you're going to die at the end of all this. No matter what."_

"_I'm aware of that. So is my wife." He gasped. "I agree to those conditions." He looked at Itachi, who stared back with his Sharingan into Hiashi's mind. He would forget everything after he asked Itachi what he would do in return. All he would remember after that was 'I agree to those conditions'. His pearl eyes clouded over in confusion as his memories were put far away. He leaned on the railing of the shrine to compose himself._

_Itachi's eyes bled after putting the man into a strong Genjutsu. He had used whatever extra chakra he had left and his body was going numb with withdrawal. But he just whipped the blood from under his eyes and stood up. He placed Sasuke on the ground and then vanished once more. Sasuke Hyuga's cry followed after that._

_**Flashback Ended**_

"It's time you both go to school! Don't dishonor the Hyuga Clan by showing up late." He told his children.

Hinata and Sasuke were both panting slightly but bowed to each other, honoring the end of the fight. Then they both dashed ungracefully for the bathroom to wash up before dressing for school.

"Me first!" Hinata shoved Sasuke out of the way and closed the door in his face.

"Ow!" Sasuke cried, rubbing his aching nose from the ground. "Damn. I can beat her in a fight, but when it comes to getting the bathroom first, she beats me?" He grumbled, getting up and just dashing to his room to get dressed.

He had made his bed already and a servant had laid out his new cloths. He stripped quickly and replaced the new ones with his work out outfit. He put on a black shirt with the Hyuga family crest- a cool white eye in the middle. (Think of his outfit as the same when he was a kid but with a different crest on his back. Yes, I made up the symbol. I didn't think it'd be very fitting for a Yin-Yan symbol to be on an enforcer's back) He pulled up a pair of white pants and ran out of the room to get his bag and put on his shoes. He heard Hinata still in her room as he passed it.

He smirked as he got to the door first. He sat down and pulling on his socks and shoes. "You better hurry up, Hinata! Or I'm leaving without you!" He threatened playfully.

"It's easy for you! You're a boy! You don't have longer hair to comb or even think about what you are wearing." She panted, hurrying over to the door and placed sandals on her feet. Sasuke gave her a look. "Why are you wearing something so formal? Like the other kids are wearing kimonos as well."

Indeed, Hinata was dressed up in a lavender kimono with powdered white sakura blossoms printed on it. It wasn't something she normally wore but she had to at least for her first day in a normal kid's school. She had to show pride as the Hyuga heiress. At least it wasn't an expensive and flashy one.

"Because I want to look good. Is that a crime? 'Cmon! We're going to be late!" She told him, getting her hand bag and shuffling out the door as quick as she could without ripping anything. Sasuke quickly followed her.

**…**

Naruto slumped down into his chair onto his desk when he got to school. He had hurried so quickly out of bed; he was beginning to have sleep withdrawal or something. He rubbed his eyes for the fifth time when his teacher, Iruka-Sensei, walked into the class room for homeroom. Everyone took their seats and watched as the man with the scar across his face took out a folder for row-call.

"Sakura Haruno?" he called out, looking up briefly.

"H-here." The pink haired girl squeaked out like she always had every year. Naruto turned his blue eyes to her. The girl couldn't have been any more timid if she tried. Everything about her stated that she wanted to hide away from the world. Her long bright pink hair was always braided down her back and she wore glasses, though Naruto had a suspicion that they were fake. She wore a red sweater and brown pants. She looked fairly plain compared to the other girls in Naruto's class. She was also fairly smart, but only if she dared to open her mouth. (crazy, right?)

Iruka-Sensei continued down the list of students.

"…Alright, good. Everyone's here. I have a special surprise for all of you today. New students shall be joining our school and classroom from now until you graduate. I don't think I need to remind you to be on your best behavior, because you might recognize them all from their respective Clans. So don't insult yourself, me, or your parents." He gave them a warning glare.

"Come in!" He called, turning to the doors. Everyone's eyes darted there too.

The doors opened and 7 kids walked into the classroom, making everyone dead quiet.

"Welcome," Iruka-Sensei nodded his head in a slight bow, "please line up by the board and write your name out for everyone to see." He gestured to the black board behind him. Without a word, the 7 kids wore their names by each other and stood a little ways off the the side so everyone could see it.

"Thank you. The first one down the row, please say your name and maybe something about yourself."

A cocky boy with wildly spiky black hair stepped forward with a white and brown dog on his head. He gave everyone a toothy grin.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Heir to the Inuzuka Clan, so you better so me some respect. This is Akamaru." He growled out to every classmate while the dog barked in agreement. Naruto frowned and glared at the boy. He hated his guts already.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and heir to the Yamanaka Clan. My hobbies are shopping and working at my mom's flower store." The blond haired girl with small pupil-less sky blue eyes looked around the class room. Almost like she was scanning it. She was wearing a purple tank-top and black shorts. Her hair was short and layered like so that it curled with her face. ((Think Fairy Tail's Lisanna's hair style if you need a picture))

"I'm Shino Aburame…also heir to the Aburame Clan….I don't have many hobbies." A boy with black spiky hair and even blacker shades started to talk. His voice was collected, reserved, and calm but a shiver passed through Naruto and the class. Gezz this guy was creepy! He even had piercings up his ears!

"I'm Choji Akimichi, only son of the Akimichi Clan Head….so I guess I'm an heir too." That was all a pudgy boy said before eating a potato chip from his bag. (He hasn't changed all that much)

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm an heir to the Nara Clan too, though it's a pain in the ass. I like sleeping and playing video games." The grumpy voice came from a dark brown haired boy. His head was shaved so that he probably only had half an inch of hair on his head. He had narrowed and sleep deprived black eyes. He was dressing in punk clothing. Black and with chains on his pants. The kid looked like a gangster.

As the only second girl of the group stepped forward, the whole class gasped. The girl's hair was an odd blue color between black and blue. Her hair was clean cut, but it hanged down and just barely touched her shoulders. (Somewhere between short haired Hinata and long haired) She was dressed in a very pretty lavender kimono, which made her look almost like a princess. But it was her eyes that turned everyone's attention. She had pearl colored and pupil-less eyes. The eyes of a Hyuga Clan member. Everyone but Naruto shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Clan. My hobbies are working out, reading, going on walks through the forest, and shopping. I hope we can all be friends." Her voice called out strongly and in a refined manner. But silence echoed for a time after she spoke.

Then a boy stepped forward, almost protectively, and got everyone's attention. Every girl, even Sakura, did a doubt take and a short gasp. A handsome boy in a black and white outfit got EVERY girls attention. His black hair was spiked out towards the back, but he also had bangs down the sides of his face. His dark black eyes were like staring into darkness.

"My name is Sasuke Hyuga. I'm not going to be the heir, but Hinata is my older sister. My hobbies are working out and watching over my Clan." Even his voice sounded cool. But after the minute and a half of fantasizing about Sasuke, the girls' broken dreams could be heard like shattered glass. He too, had just become unapproachable.

Naruto snorted. He didn't know if he wanted to be his guy's friend, or punch him.

"Alright, thank you everyone. Now let's get you seated…" Iruka-Sensei looked at the chart and distributed the Clan heirs and Sasuke around the room. Ino and Shikamaru sat by each other, Kiba and Shino sat by each other, and Hinata and Sasuke sat down by each other. Naruto was just a row under them. (The seats are just the like Academy ones. That hasn't changed)

The day continued but Naruto could swear that he could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. Everyone was naturally scared of threatening the other Clans of the Leaf, but to have two Hyugas, one of which was an heir, in the class? Everyone would be running for the doors the second the bell rang.

But as lunch began, Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata had just opened a bento she brought from home while Sasuke was unwrapping his.

"So you guys were homeschooled, or somethin'?" Naruto asked them. Both stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Someone had finally spoken to them that wasn't Iruka-Sensei.

Naruto held that look. "Well?"

"Uh, yeah. For two years." Sasuke answered for Hinata while she took a bite of her food.

"Hm…wanna eat together?" Naruto suggested, while both Hyugas eyes widened in shock. So did on-lookers. Whispers followed.

"What's that traitorous brat think he's doing?"

"Well you know, he might just be kissing up to them for his father."

"That would make sense."

Naruto slammed his hand down hard and loudly on his desk, standing up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"I'll be over by the playground if you change your mind." His voice was steady, but hollow. He took his lunch and stomped out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"Look at that! He ran away!" Their voices picked up again.

"Serves him right. Kissing up to the Hyugas. He'd probably hit on Ino or Hinata if given the chance."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino scowled at the bullies. She hadn't even known Naruto enough to hate him…yet.

"Ino-san, your new here, but Naruto's father left him and his mother to fight against the Fifth Hokage. His father's a traitor." A girl nodded in respect to Ino.

"What does that have to do with him?" Sasuke asked and the girls giggled. They had regained some of their lust for him.

"Sasuke-sama, when the Fifth Hokage came into his position, Naruto's father had tried to assassinate him. The grown ups say that because he looks just like his father, he's going to become him too. Naruto is also a big of a prankster to all the teachers in this school. He's nothing but a filthy traitor's son." Everyone else either nodded or turned their backs.

Sasuke, however, narrowed his eyes. It all sounded like pure speculation to the Hyuga. He had been friendly enough towards them. No one else had come over in fear of their Clan. But not Naruto, the Clan-less boy and branded 'son of the traitor'. Sasuke glanced at the other Clan heirs, who looked like they always had- unconcerned.

Sasuke stood up to everyone's gasp. Hinata looked at her brother.

"Sasuke?"

"It's unfair to Naruto to say such things about him. I'm going. If he's as bad as you say, then I'll make him regret talking to us, but I won't strike him down because of your fantasies. Hinata? What about you? You coming?" He asked, wrapping his lunch up to follow Naruto.

Hinata nodded, wrapping hers up at well and followed Sasuke outside towards the playground where a blond boy was crying alone under a tree.

"God, stop crying. I didn't come to eat with you to get my lunch salty." Sasuke taunted the boy as they were two feet away. Naruto looked up in surprise, tears still rolling down his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" the boy choked out finally, quickly rubbing away his tears.

"To eat lunch. I'm starving and you offered, dumbass." Sasuke smirked, sitting on the ground in the shade with Hinata.

Hinata gave Naruto a giggle and nodded.

"B-but-"

"Look, if you didn't want us to eat with you, don't ask us next time." Sasuke growled, eating some rice on one side of the boy while Hinata ate on the other.

Naruto stared in shock at them for a while longer…then his face broke out in a huge grin. Something in the boy's heart warmed up into his body. He opened his lunch and began to eat it too.

"Naruto-kun, try this." Hinata broke the silence after a bit. Her voice wasn't formal anymore.

She picked up a bit of the fish meat he was eating and dipped it briefly in the sauce in her lunch before holding it out for him to bite. Something in Sasuke's chest felt threatened when he saw Naruto bite the meat from Hinata's chopsticks, but he ended up ignoring it as the boy gave an amazed gasped.

"Wow! That tastes great! What is it?"

Hinata taunted Naruto by putting her single finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's dumbfounded face. He didn't feel the green eyed stare on him then, or for the next several years as Sakura Haruno watched him timidly from beside the school building.

**…**

Naruto ran back home as fast as he possibly could. For once, he had friends…REAL friends! It may have just been one afternoon, but he felt a bond forming between him and the two Hyuga. He didn't care at all that they were in a whole class above him. He was just happy to have friends close to his heart.

He opened the door in a hurry and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm back!" He said as her burst into his living room. His mother was reading a book on the couch. Because of his excited voice, she looked up quickly.

"Naruto, did something happen?" She asked, putting the book down and getting up. He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug with a big grin.

"I did it! I made two friends!" He told her excitedly. His mother's eyes widened for a moment, and then she bent down and hugged him tightly.

"That's wonderful, Naruto!" She looked as happy as she felt. Finally…_**FINALLY! **_Finally someone hadn't been intimidated by their reputation! Someone had honestly wanted to be friends with her baby boy! And by the sound of it, there was more than one person!

She always remembered that dark moment in their lives when Naruto would come home crying…always crying.

_**Flashback...**_

_Naruto was crying and bruised as he came home from his third day of school. He had been bullied again._

_Kushina was furious. If she was any sort of the woman she used to be, she'd have taught Naruto to beat those people up. But any sort of retaliation from her would mean the death of her and her son. They were the one family that Obito never took eyes off of._

_She took him into the bathroom and began to clean him off and put band-aids on his worst bruises. She kept telling Naruto that he was a brave, kind, and good boy, no matter what they said. But unlike all the other times, Naruto didn't hug her back or give a small smile. He looked up at her a glared._

"_Is my father like what they say? A traitor that abandoned us?" He demanded. In here shock, she dropped the hand towel._

"…_No. He's not."_

"_But why do they say that?! Why haven't I ever seen his pictures? Of you and him? Why isn't he around?!" Her little boy demanded. Each question was crushing her from the inside. She looked away, not wanting to answer._

_But Naruto wouldn't have it. He pushed harder. "He's just as they say, isn't he?! He's a traitorous asshole who betrayed the Leaf and us for his own selfish reasons and didn't even think about us and left! He-"_

_***Slap***_

_Kushina's hand had slapped across Naruto's face. She looked in shock of what she had done. She had __**NEVER**__ shown violence to her boy! Even when he was angry at her! But she had just lost it and slapped her 5 year old son. She couldn't take it…she never wanted her son to say such words against Minato._

_Her voice was shaking with heartache as she spoke. "Don't…ever say such things about your father, Naruto. He was a good man. An honest man. He would give his life for everyone in the village without blinking. N…No matter what anyone says, I'm glad I married him and had you with him. He didn't leave because he wanted to…." Kushina began to sob at the thought._

_Naruto, however, was too shocked to even cry. He had NEVER seen his mother so torn up. But Naruto's view of his father never got better as he grew up. He just didn't voice his opinions to his mother like before._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Kushina grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled away from the hug, but held his hands. She looked at him in the eyes, smiling. It was time he knew.

"Naruto? Remember all those years you asked me what your father looked like? I never gave you a straight answer for an important reason. Every adult knows your father's true name, but branded him off as a traitor to protect us."

Naruto frowned, happiness fading fast as his father was brought up. But at least his mother seemed to be giving him some closure.

"What do you mean? How could that protect us?" He scowled.

"Because if the younger generation thought of you as his son that way, they couldn't do anything more than glare at you and me."

"But I still got hurt…we both did." He let out a sniff.

"That's right. It wasn't easy, but it saved us." She told him gently, looking over his face. "But now I think you should finally get to see his photos. You might recognize him."

Naruto stiffened. He had wanted to stare into those photos for liftetimes, but in the past three years he only wanted to rip them in half. The only living reminder of his existence. It confused him further when his mom told him that he might recognize him. Had he seen his father this whole time but neither of them knew it? That got his blood boiling.

Kushina let go of one hand but kept the other, like they were walking down the street. She led him into her bedroom and sat him down on the bed. She turned and went to the dresser, but she tapped the side of the dresser lightly with her fist and a side door popped open.

Naruto stared from where he sat as she drew out a few picture frames and closed the hidden door. She pressed the photos next to her heart as she turned to her son.

_Minato…our boy has grown to hate you, but only because he only knew that you weren't there. But now that he has friends of his own, it's time he knew your face._

Kushina sat down in front of Naruto on the best and handed him the biggest picture frame that was also her favorite.

Naruto turned the frame around and gazed with wide eyes at the picture.

Naruto saw his mother at once, but she was 7 years younger and pregnant. Her smiling face was looking down and was slightly embarrassed as a man was hugging her belly, the unborn baby Naruto. Naruto stared at the man he could only guess was his father. Naruto finally understood WHY the Village saw him as his father's copy. Because he practically was! Same blond spikey hair and similar face. His father's eyes were closed, but his smile was happy, soft, and joyful. He was hugging his mother and unborn Naruto so lovingly, tears ran down his eyes the second time today.

"T-this is…him?" His voice was tight.

"Yes, Naruto. His name is Minato Namikaze."

"You didn't take his name?" Naruto asked before he realized it. His eyes stared hungrily at the picture, trying to soak it all in. Both he and his mother were Uzumaki, not Namikaze.

"No, but our names were going to be Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." She told him. Naruto's mind tried to take in that strange last name.

"Why didn't we?" He asked, looking at her.

She tensed. A sensitive topic. "Because it was to protect us."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you yet, Naruto. It's too much for me right now. I'll tell you someday. I promise." Kushina told him, avoiding the rest of the story for later. He frowned but was now looking at the other pictures she held. One by one, she handed them to him. He would scan them into his brain and heart each picture. In the other pictures his father, Minato, was always smiling at the photographer or Kushina. Naruto noticed right away that they had the same eyes too, not just hair.

A memory began to flick on in Naruto's brain. A memory of the Hokage Head Memorial. The Fourth head on the right.

"He was the Fourth Hokage?!" He voiced out in huge surprise.

"Yes. Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage."

"B-but the Fourth died in battle with the Nine-Tailed fox! That was in history class! How come he was branded a traitor?"

Kushina knew she couldn't say yet…not yet. "I can't answer you right now, Naruto. I know you must be frustrated, but please don't ask me that yet…or anyone in public. There's a reason these secrets are made into lies. You can't talk to anyone about this, Naruto, or the both of us will be killed." She told him steadily. His eyes widened, finally grasping the notion that if he ever told anyone, even Sasuke and Hinata, about this fact, he and his mother would be killed by someone he didn't know.

"You can't tell anyone that you are the son of the Fourth Hokage."

* * *

**End of Chapter~**

**Hope you all liked the chapter! I tried really hard to think up good flashbacks and such. Time has changed Kushina, and the other Clans. Their children are just highly respected, but are still second Class to the Hyuga Clan. That will shine through in the upcoming chapters.**

**I hardly scratched the surface of the Akatsuki because none of them show in this chapter. While the Hyuga Clan are like the police for Obito, the Akatsuki are his assassins. They kill important people or just abuse their powers on any unwilling Leaf people.**

**I still like the nice twist that Sasuke has grown up with Hinata as his 'sister'. What do you think? Please review!**

**_Next Chapter: The Price of the Clan_**

**Will Naruto get to be close friends with Sasuke and Hinata? Or will their parents/Clan have something to say about it?**

**Will the other Clan heirs end up in the mix?**

**Will Team Gai make an appearance?**

**Will Sai ever appear in this story? Answer: No**

**Thanks for Reading!~**


	4. Chapter 2: The Price of the Clan

_**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**_

_**By Pyro Yuki**_

* * *

**~~Author's Note: Please read all notes & remember to review!  
**

**Okay, so I've decided to make this chapter not skip time yet. We need to see the after effects of Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto's relationship and what the other Clans have to say about it.**

**I'm also going to begin with the whole 'other life' thing that I said I would in the Epilogues. This is where things get…complicated. Lol. I'm out of school…for now.**

***When Hiashi and Hizashi have their conversation, please read the bottom note at the end. I will explain it fully as much as I can without revealing too much plot.**

**In the next or following chapter, I'm going to put up short bios of the new versions of Konoha 12. Just so you know.**

**Sorry this one took longer than the others so far. I was moving.**

**Also, that question about chakra from Forever-A-Guest shall be answered in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!~~**

**… Tends to mean a tiny time skip**

_Italics _**are thoughts or a flashback. "." Are words.**

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Price of the Clan_

Hinata walked home with Sasuke, smiling. She had been secretly nervous about going to a public school and worried even more about if she'd make any friends at all. She had been surprised, but happy that Naruto was the first to talk to them. The blond must have had a lot of confidence in himself to talk to two Hyugas. Even she knew that her Clan was respected and feared above all the others.

She passed several of her Clan members as they headed towards the compound. She gave them a small wave and they bowed back to her and Sasuke. Sasuke would just nod.

She looked at the people's stares that lowered as she came near. It made her feel self-conscious. She fiddled with a lock of her hair without realizing it until Sasuke stopped her by taking her hand and walking ahead of her, dragging her along.

"Sasuke?"

"There's no need to do that in front of the other people. What's to prove to them?" He looked at her. She smiled at him, "Right."

"We have to stop by the Hyuga weapons shop to get some kunai and shuriken. Uncle told me that we'd be practicing those this week."

"We've never used kunai or shuriken before," She told him, getting excited.

"Yeah," He smiled and they both stopped by the only weapons shop in the Leaf Village that was still in business.

"20 kunai and shuriken, pops." Sasuke told the Hyuga at the counter. The Hyuga growled at the name pops but turned and went back into the shop.

"Least he didn't call me a black-haired miscreant this time." Sasuke chuckled and smirked. Hinata laughed, though he was right. Not many in the Hyuga Clan still accepted Sasuke.

"Anyway, what do you think of Naruto?" He asked his sister, looking her in the face.

"I…I don't know. We only met him today, Sasuke. But I think he's got a lot of courage to talk to us. I still can't believe he didn't squirm every time we talked. No one has done that before but Father, Uncle, and Mother." She reminded him while he nodded, taking out his money. He still has to pay, even if he was a family member.

"If Neji was there, he'd probably say something like, 'he's got a lot of balls' or something."

"Sasuke! Neji wouldn't say that!" Hinata's face turned crimson. Sasuke chuckled.

"Just kidding." He taunted, giving the Hyuga shop owner the money and receiving the case of ninja weapons.

"Gezz." Hinata huffed. "If Naruto is anything like you, I don't know what I'll do. Two Sasukes? The girls would faint."

It was Sasuke's turn to blush slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Sasuke. Half, if not all the girls in the class was drooling at you until you said your last name. Then they fainted inside." Hinata smiled a fiend-like grin.

"Inside what?" Sasuke looked and sounded generally confused.

"Nevermind," Hinata giggled, leaving the shop first and walking quickly ahead of him. Sasuke ran after her.

"Hey!" Sasuke growled, catching up easily.

"But…" Hinata's smile faded from her face. She looked Sasuke somewhat fearfully. "But what do you think Father will say when he finds out we've been making friends with someone like Naruto?"

"He'll have us do push-ups and sit ups until something bleeds." Sasuke paled a bit at the thought.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something back, but because she was looking at Sasuke, she bumped right into someone. Because she wasn't prepared for that, she fell on her butt on the ground.

"Hm?" The someone Hinata bumped into turned. Sasuke got a good look at him. He was a tall man probably in his early 20's. But he had shockingly white hair that, against all laws of gravity, spiked upward and out to one side. But that wasn't the most astounding thing about him. He wore a dark blue headband over his left eye (without the Leaf symbol) and wore a dark blue face mask that went up to his nose, but no more than that. In a nutshell, only one exposed human eye stared at the two kids.

They continued to stare at each other for a while. The man's single eye scanned Hinata then Sasuke before he spoke.

"Oh, it's you two." He causally said, like they bumped into each other every day. Hinata picked herself up.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't-"before the words even left her mouth, three Hyuga clan members had their hands or kunai aimed at the man's neck.

"Apologize to Lady Hinata!" One snarled at him, but still the man looked unfazed. Sasuke didn't know if this man was slow or just that cool. He shook himself. He had never thought of some random Leaf citizen as COOL before.

"I bumped into him! He didn't do any-" Hinata tried to explain without making too much of a scene, but the man had raised one hand and stopped her.

_Too late._ Sasuke thought as people's eyes leered at them all.

"No need to get hasty, guys. I was just shopping." He shifted the other hand that was holding some groceries. The Clan members didn't even glance at it.

"Apologize!" The first man enforced.

"Okay, Okay." He sighed, then looked at Hinata with no anger, no hate, but closed his eye in a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata." He told her like it was saying hello instead.

Hinata nodded, and the three Hyuga backed off and vanished, resuming their posts in the shadows.

The man rubbed the back of his head with one free hand. "Well, bye." He turned and walked deep into the crowd.

Both Hyuga kids stared after him. How could someone act so calm and collected after that?! Most Villagers were crying at that point, or giving looks for rage.

Sasuke felt another tug of admiration for the man, whoever he was.

(I know, Sasuke, Kakashi is that awesome)

Both kids walked back to their house in silence. But before Sasuke's foot even took one step into the Compound, they were swarmed with Hyuga Branch members, surrounding Hinata and Sasuke.

"Not again," Hinata sighed with irritation as they all examined her- smoothing out her kimono and hair, checking her pulse and giving her the forehead-backhand fever test, (if there is a name for that, I don't care), checking her pale skin and eyes. All of this combined made it painfully look like they were checking her over for some sort of public school disease. Hinata had just gotten used to it over time. The Head nor Heir wasn't allowed to get sick; only the Head Clan Leader wasn't picked apart like the heir. It also didn't matter if she told them that she was healthy as a horse…they'd just take it as a sick horse too.

Sasuke had never been examined to that extent, but he wouldn't say that they never tried to do that to him…or at least the women of the Hyuga Clan. They only did that for him in the days before a huge Clan gathering or a party, not that the Hyuga Clan ever hosted huge parties outside of their Clan.

When Hinata and Sasuke finally got the okay, the Branch members removed their back packs to take them to their rooms for later study. They walked into the house and kicked off their shoes and put them away. They could at least put away their own shoes, they weren't THAT stuck up.

But then again, they did have to change out of their school attire when they got home. Sasuke wondered if any of the other Clans did that. He went into his room to change and she went into hers. After Sasuke replaced his school class with the traditional Hyuga long-sleeved brown haori, Sasuke set the ninja tools case down and opened it. Gleaming silver blades shined light on his skin. He picked one of the shuriken and placed his finger into the hole, twirling it around a little bit. Before…

"Ouch!" Sasuke flinched. The edge of the black shuriken cut into his nearby finger and he dropped it at once. That hurt way more than he thought. He placed his hurt finger into his mouth when the door opened, revealing a man identical to his Father.

"Uncle!" Sasuke blushed with embarrassment. He hoped he didn't see that.

"I did see that." The man that looked so much like Hiashi smiled. That was the difference between the two, besides the odd marks on his forehead. Uncle Hizashi was always smiling more than Father.

"Sasuke, you should be playing with those. Didn't I tell you to buy those for practice only?" He scolded him. Sasuke pouted slightly and looked away.

"I just wanted to see them first."

His Uncle laughed, "Of course. But next time, don't shout so loud, or the maids will swarm on you again." He winked, placing a band-aid on the bed next to Sasuke before turning and walking out of the room.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Have you or Father ever…ever had a friend outside the Clan before?" He dared asked what was on his mind.

His Uncle blinked. "We didn't really have close friends, and I wasn't allowed to go to school like Hiashi." He told him, thinking about it.

"Oh..." Sasuke looked crestfallen.

"Hiashi's classmates were very spirited though. I remember them always getting him into trouble, one way or another." He chuckled to himself at the fonder memories. Hiashi was just like Neji, thrown into something out of his control because of his friends.

Sasuke looked shocked beyond belief. "Really?!" HIS Father was like that?! He couldn't even begin to believe it!

"Oh yeah. Kakashi and Guy were always bringing Hiashi into situations he'd rather not be bothered with. Hiashi was very studious, while Guy wanted to beat both him and his rival, Kakashi. Kakashi just agreed to Guy's challenges to get away from him, but somehow, some way, Hiashi was thrown right in as the middle man." He laughed out loud while Sasuke smiled warmly. So Hinata and he could be friends with Naruto! His father had been friends with two people outside the Clan!

"Whatever happened to Guy and Kakashi? I've never seen them around Father."

The laughter faded from Hizashi's eyes and smile. "Well, Sasuke, your Father became the Clan Head Leader and stopped going on missions with the other two. Guy and Kakashi were still rivals, but Hiashi was now out of the mix."

Sasuke looked sad. What did that mean for Hinata? Would she eventually grow more like their Father and forget their friendships all together? The thought chilled Sasuke.

"Anyway, why are you asking all these questions?" His Uncle brought him out of his thoughts.

"Um…well, a classmate talked to us today, and he's not from any Clan-"

"And you're wondering if your Father would allow such a friendship…" He finished for him, growing serious while the boy nodded.

"Sasuke, if you truly want to be friends with this classmate, by all means, go for it. You only get a small window of opportunity for a friendship to grow when you first meet someone. And if your Father DOES disapprove, I'll have a little talk with him, okay?" His Uncle assured him. Sasuke grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle."

**…_At the same time…_**

"…What did you say their names were?" Kushina's food dropped from her chopstick back onto her plate.

"Sasuke Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga," Naruto repeated, not noticing this and continued to eat his dinner.

Kushina grew deadly quiet. Her baby was trying to make friends with two _**HYUGA?!**_ And EVERYONE knew that Hinata Hyuga was the heiress of the Clan! She wanted to scream at Naruto, saying that he was forbidden to EVER say a word to them ever again! **So** many things could go wrong if Naruto's relations with those two went south.

But then again…this was Naruto's first friendship. Would she really be **so **cruel as to deny her son's first relationship with someone outside of their home? Their lives could hang in the balance of this friendship. They might even one day turn on him and kill him where he stood. That made her shiver.

"Mom?" Naruto asked, looking up. "You okay? Look, I know that they are Hyuga, but they aren't bad. Sasuke and Hinata didn't buy into any of my classmates' crap about me."

"Watch your tongue, 'ya know?!" She snapped as her emotions were in too much in a whirlwind.

"Sorry, but still. They **followed** after me to have lunch, even after they heard the rumors about me. They didn't care." He smiled with a warmth that Kushina couldn't force herself to break into a million pieces. Her son was right.

_Damn…I remember a time when this was me to Minato. You said I could never lose a fight…Are you laughing at me now, Minato?_ She asked herself.

"Okay…just…just be careful, Naruto. You know Hiashi could tell them not to be friends with you."

Naruto's smile faded, replaced by determination that shocked the red head. "Then I'll go to the Hyuga Compound myself and not leave until he says yes."

_Or he'll leave you as nothing more than a blood splatter on the ground._ Obviously, Hiashi Hyuga had given Kushina many reasons not to put her trust in him.

"I think I'll have a heart attack if you do. Fine, but let's just see how things go, okay?"

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned ear to ear, making Kushina snort before eating again.

**…**

"Come again, Hinata?" The Clan Head frowned at her. They were all sitting on cushions. Sasuke and Hinata both faced him, looking slightly nervous.

"I…we've made a friend today, Father. Naruto Uzu-"

"I know his last name," he interrupted with coldness in his voice.

"Then we'd like to ask your permission to stay friends with him. Please, Father. Hinata and I would really like to be friends of Naruto." Sasuke bowed to him. Hinata as well.

They didn't his half-anger half-worried face. Kushina had never once forgiven him since the attack and just as well stayed far away from him and his Clan. For her boy to want to be friends…it was odd.

But should he blame the boy for two parents' squabbles? He knew he could not but still, to be on the safe side…

"No."

Hinata and Sasuke snapped their heads up, but only Sasuke had the courage to talk back to their Father.

"Why not?! You had friends outside of the Clan! Uncle told me!" He pointed at the man who was sitting nearby.

Hiashi gave his brother a glare. He wondered just how much his brother blabbed. Some stories were best left unsaid.

Hizashi just gave him a calm look. "You did."

"Be silent!" Hiashi snapped, too angry to say more.

"Please Father! We've never been talked to someone outside any of the Clans except our teacher. Me and Sasuke want to be friends with Naruto," Hinata voiced out.

He rubbed his temples like this was all giving him another head ache.

"Naruto Uzumaki is different from the other Village children."

"Why? Because everyone calls him a traitor's son?" Sasuke spoke boldly. "I don't think Naruto has a bad bone in his body. Or if he does, I haven't seen it yet."

"It's not that, Sasuke. When you both graduate, you'll receive your chakra ceremony and fully become part of the Hyuga Clan. That's a lot of responsibility and you'll never again be on the same plane as Naruto. He won't have abilities while you both will. Trying to work out a friendship doomed to fail is like putting water on a fire. It won't burn brightly at all."

Sasuke looked to his Uncle for help but the man kept silent. Hinata was, for the first time since she was baby, on the verge of tears. Couldn't her father at least let her have that friendship while it lasted?

"You're both dismissed. I don't want to hear about this anymore." Hiashi's voice was final. Hinata stood up with Sasuke and the two left. There was the sound of retreating foot steps when finally…

"Brother-"

"Save it, Hizashi. There was no reason to tell Sasuke about Guy and Kakashi. That friendship sailed before Hinata was even born." Hiashi replied sharply.

"…I was told that Hinata and Sasuke 'bumped' into Kakashi earlier today. You can keep them at arm's length brother, but they will still be there at the other end." He told him wisely.

"You act as though they were **YOUR** classmates instead." Hiashi told him sharply again. Only the years of Branch Family obedience made his brother hold his tongue.

"You've shut yourself into the Clan, Hiashi. Don't do that to Hinata and Sasuke as well. So what if Hinata and Sasuke will get their full chakra back and Naruto won't? You think that will stop them? Neji is a year older than the two of them, but he has friends and rivals too. Do you think he would change his opinion of them when he gets his own chakra ceremony?"

Hiashi didn't answer, only looked away.

"But they will change, Hizashi. The second they have their chakra ceremony, they will begin to reflect on their past, present, and future as I have. Hinata will see a whole other part of herself. A part she might not even like. As for Sasuke…I know he wouldn't like it. It'll be a heavy burden on the boy. So much so that I'm tempted to tell the Fifth Hokage to reconsider giving Sasuke the ceremony at all."

Hizashi closed his eyes and a long time passed before he spoke. "You know that I should have died by now, right brother?*** **My memories of my other life ended when Neji turned 5. I can only see the present now."

"I know. I haven't forgotten, brother. I remember everything from that past."

"Then why do you think Sasuke shouldn't make friends with Naruto? What does any of that have to do with Obito's chakra ceremony?"

"Because Sasuke will see a bloodied past and it will change him. He will see his true family killed by his older brother, Itachi. He had been so swallowed up by the darkness of revenge that he shut everything else out. The memories come back to me only on my birthday once a year, so I can't see more than that yet, but it sends a shiver down my back. Imagine how broken Sasuke will be. How confused. Naruto wouldn't know about any of it."

"And you'll have to tell Sasuke that he isn't your son after all." Hizashi sighed. "I've come rather fond of the boy, brother. I can see that you have too. He is your son in your eyes."

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" Hiashi sighed, rubbing his temples harder. "That just makes this mess all the more harder to straighten out. The one good thing is that because there isn't chakra flowing throughout the world, I have my brother still with me. And Neji still has his father."

Hizashi smiled again. "So you do care about your little brother. You're softer than I thought."

Hiashi just snorted in rejection. That only made his brother continue to smile. They had grown up in different worlds, but they had come together as brothers…as twins after Obito took over.

"You know we also wouldn't be talking equally to each other now if the Elders were still here." Hizashi voiced his brother's thoughts.

"I know. But I don't regret what I did. They meddled in all of our lives and didn't once give us a chance to think for ourselves. The Bird Cage seal would still be on Neji's forehead and the other younger members."

"I still can't begin to thank you for that, brother." He bowed to him. Hiashi shook his head.

"Don't bow to me, Hizashi. You are my twin brother, not some other Branch family member," the Clan Head told him.

Hizashi stood up and went to the door to leave, having nothing else to say. "Please brother, just give Sasuke a chance to make new friends. He and Hinata need a strong friend to lean on in case they don't like what they see at the ceremony." He told him, closing the door.

Hiashi stared at the door, lost in his thoughts. His whole Clan had their chakra back and it had become a law of sorts to not let the children receive their chakra until the age of 12 so they could live as children for as long as possible. But they still went through Taijutsu and weapons training until then.

Still…when they are presented to Obito and touch the chakra sphere he possesses, they not only receive their chakra…but memories of another lifetime as well. But for some reason, they only receive those memories on the day of their birthday. It was odd and unexplainable, but Hiashi couldn't ask Obito about it directly. Again, he wondered if he should never have agreed to making that seal with Obito. Was the price too great after all?

What Hiashi and Hizashi didn't realize was that Sasuke had stayed behind and heard half of their conversation.

_So the white haired guy from earlier was Kakashi. No wonder Father knew him. Amazing people stick together, right?_ Sasuke smiled. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to see Kakashi again and talk to him properly.

He froze as they began to talk about the chakra ceremony. He knew it wasn't normal to speak about it openly, but they were in their own house. What was that part about him and Hinata changing completely from themselves? It was too much to hear. He didn't want to know if his sister would change in the ceremony. What would happen to her?

But he had withdrawn his ear from the door and quietly snuck away before he had heard the rest of the conversation. However, he was very restless for the rest of the night.

**The next day…**

"What?! You mean it, Father?!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke's breakfast roll fell out of his hand onto the table.

Hiashi nodded to his children at the table. "I'll allow you to be friends with Naruto but don't let it get in the way of your training." He told them calmly like last night had never happened.

But Hinata and Sasuke didn't care. They shared a smile and got ready for school quickly. This time Hinata wore something a little bit more casual.

Hiashi watched them leave. "Have a good day." He called for the first time and Sasuke and Hinata left the house smiling.

**…**

"So your father was okay with it? That's great! My mom agreed too!" Naruto told them when they all sat down. He was turned around and smiling at them. He hadn't slept well that night. He was always thinking about his father and staring into his pictures that he now kept tucked in a box under his bed. But he would keep his secret for as long as possible.

Hinata nodded. "I don't know why he changed his mind, but at least he won't be angry."

"Wanna go to the shopping district after school? I got some money to go to that new candy shop." Naruto asked, wondering if that was cool enough. But by the looks on their faces, he had made the right call.

"Pfft! The candy shop? What are you, two?" An arrogant voice came from close by. All three turned to see Ino smirking at them from where she sat.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto scowled at her. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Because the two most esteemed siblings in the Hyuga Clan have better things to do besides stuffing their face with candy." She waved her wrist like it was obvious.

Naruto's face grew red. He had never had friends before! How was he supposed to know what to say or not?

Hinata frowned at Ino. "I've never been to a candy shop. Thank you for your concern, Ino-chan, but I'll be going with Naruto after school." She retorted formally. Sasuke nodded.

Ino looked mad at being shot down, but she just turned her head sharply away. Shikamaru watched from slumping onto his desk, eyeing the whole scene. Despite what he said or looked like, he was the sharpest person in the room.

"Man, what a pain in the ass." He sighed, pressing his face into his desk.

"Choji! Shikamaru! Back me up!" Ino snapped at the two boys who's Clans were closest to hers.

"Let'em be, Ino." Shikamaru groaned.

"Yeah, Ino. We always went to the candy shop after our training practice." Choji told her then took another bite of potato chip.

Ino looked red and furious. She would get pay back on them later in training, since they always trained together.

"What training practice?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow of her own. She thought only Hyugas trained in ninja ways.

Ino turned back to her and flipped some hair out of her face with a smirk. "All the Clans have gotten permission to train by the Fifth Hokage himself. Just ask the other Clan heirs. But I bet Kiba has been training with Akamaru since he was in diapers." She looked over at the dog boy.

Kiba glared back. "So what? It's my Clan's specialty to train with our partners. We're the best trackers in all the Leaf! Don't you go forgetting that, brainy-girl."

"What?!" Ino shrieked. He smirked.

"The Yamanaka Clan are a bunch of brainy blonds that used to work for the Intelligence Core until the Fifth stopped that. My mom told me that."

"I'd rather be smart than having to smell just as bad as your dogs!"

Akamaru growled just as Kiba had.

"There's nothing special about your Clan anymore, Ino. Your just a bunch of useless people, a fraction of what you used to be. Same goes for Choji's Clan. All they are now are a bunch of _fatsos_. I don't even know why the Nara Clan even bothers keeping ties with the both of you. They have a medical history that spins circles around you both." Kiba twirled his finger as he said it.

_Uh-oh. _Shikamaru looked sharply at his best friend.

"…_What did you just call my Clan?_" Choji's voice got deadly quiet as he stopped eating his chips for once.

"Fa-"

Kiba never had the chance to finish before the chubby boy towered over him and grabbed him by the collar in pure rage.

_**"****WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! WE'RE JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OKAY?!" **_The bigger boy roared at a shocked wide-eyed Kiba.

As the whole class waited for Choji to beat the living hell out of Kiba, the doors opened.

**"_WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" _**Iruka-Sensei snarled.

"Kiba called my Clan fastsos!" Choji growled back.

"Kiba! Choji! Outside, 10 minutes!" Iruka-Sensei ordered, pointing at the door. Both boys growled but stood outside the door in silence for the next 10 minutes.

"You never wanna call Choji a fatso to his face," Shikamaru's voice drawled out to anyone nearby.

"Or you'll be blood splatters on the ground," Ino finished. She was smirking smugly as the chaos she had made.

**…**

"Did you see Kiba's face when Choji grabbed him? I think he was about to wet himself." Sasuke snickered as the three-some left the candy shop. Each of them had a small bag of assorted candy they bought, but each was carrying their own ice cream cone. They were walking through the other parts of the shopping district.

Sasuke licked his chocolate ice cream while Naruto laughed, "Yeah! I never thought I'd see Choji do that."

"Naruto, your ice cream!" Hinata warned, holding onto her strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks," Naruto licked his vanilla ice cream off his fingers.

"Anyway, what was Ino's deal? I thought she was the silent pretty type. Does she have some beef with the Hyuga Clan?" Naruto asked after a bit.

"No, the Yamanaka Clan doesn't have anything against the Hyuga Clan. I think it's mostly to do with trying to get good relations with us to higher their own status. Lots of Clans do that."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't follow well with that.

"She means Ino was trying to be our friend because of our Clan," Sasuke explained.

"That's dumb. You should only be friends if you really wanna be friends..." Naruto muttered, taking a big bite from his ice cream.

Sasuke and Hinata shared at look of half happiness half surprise. Something off to the side caught Hinata's eyes.

"Hey, look!" She pointed at a colorful sign posted in the ground. Hinata went over and read it.

"Fireworks! It says that another nation is coming this weekend to host a fireworks display for the seasonal cherry blossom viewing. I've never seen fireworks before, let's go see it!" she turned happily to the two boys.

Sasuke smiled while Naruto gave her his traditional huge grin. "Let's go see it this weekend!"

* * *

_**Chapter End~~**_

**Author's Note~ Please Review!  
**

**Okay, so the plot thickens…Naruto has to deal with keeping his own secret about his father, Hinata and Sasuke have to deal with the chakra ceremony when they graduate, and the grown-ups have their own inner struggle. It's all just a big mess and it's going to get messier for the main characters. At least Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata's friendship is alright…for now.**

**Neji and Choji are pretty much the only ones that truly remain the same. Only Neji is more confident and a little more outspoken when alone with his cousins or friends.**

***Okay, so about the other life. I tried to explain the best I could in Hiashi's thoughts. The thing is, the chakra ceremony is really an oath of loyalty to Obito. If he accepts, then he'll present the chakra sphere to the person to get back their chakra. So far, only the Hyuga Clan have received this power (Edit- and the Akatsuki)****, even though they typically are great Taijutsu masters. However, if everyone recalls, the Hyuga needs chakra to use their Byakugan and chakra to use their Gentle Fist Styles such as Neji's Rotation. Even though the Hyuga Clan looks like huge Taijutsu masters, they still need SOME chakra to take down anyone with their skills. I think only Lee uses NO chakra taijutsu in his team.**

**Anyway, when someone touches the sphere, they also receive memories of themselves from the ORIGINAL story line. Sasuke would see his Clan's slaughter like he witnessed it, Hiashi would see his daughter's lack of confidence, Hizashi would see his own death because of the attack from the Cloud Village on Hinata, Neji would see his father's sacrifice and the Bird Cage Curse Seal placed on him and his obsession with fate…etc.**

**But the thing is, these 'past life' memories only come to the person on their birthday. They see a whole year of their 'other lives' ahead of time on their birthday, then they have that whole year to carry it in their minds. What they do with that information is entirely up to them. Because Hizashi should have died when Neji was younger, he remembers his death and nothing more than that. He doesn't receive anymore memories.**

**If you'd like me to explain it more, PM me. Though I think I've explained it the best I can.**

_**Next Chapter: Heroes Comeback**_


	5. Chapter 3: Heroes Comeback

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

* * *

**~~Author's Note:**

**We finally get into the action a little more, But Doomsday is coming for Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.**

**(Thank you, by the way, for waiting for the action. I wanted Naruto to spend a few years with just worrying about normal kid-stuff. Bullies, parents, family secrets, and endearing relationships) Please review~  
**

**Character Changes: (age might be different to the story, but whatever)**

**Naruto Uzumaki- age: 12, blond hair and blue eyes just like Minato, aka- the Fourth. He was raised by his mom, Kushina, instead of living a life alone as the Nine-Tailed fox kid. He has no chakra nor the Nine Tails inside him. He still grew up as a loner from the other kida because they believe he's some Traitor's son.  
**

**Kushina Uzumaki- age: 36, red hair and blue-purple eyes. Raised Naruto for 12 years but never revealed to him the truth about his father until he was 7 years old. Still keeps in touch with her old jonin friends.  
**

**Hinata Hyuga- age: 12, blue-black hair and pearl white eyes. Raised as the heir of the Hyuga Clan and always tries to show that she is worthy to be next in line. She has confidence and grace in her Taijutsu. Sister to Sasuke and Hanabi. Has a bit of a deeper bond with Sasuke than Hanabi though. Best friends with Naruto.**

**Hanabi Hyuga- 2 years old, brown hair and white pearl eyes. **

**Sasuke Hyuga- age: 12, black spikey hair that spikes in the back. Long bangs draping his face and black eyes. Original name: Sasuke Uchiha. Raised as a Hyuga with Hinata as her brother. He's had to deal with both the hatred of the Leaf and the distrust of the other Hyuga Clan members. But he's still proud to be a Hyuga. Protective of Hinata and Hanabi. Best friends with Naruto.**

**Ino Yamanaka- age: 12, blond haired girl with small pupil-less sky blue eyes.** **Her hair was short and layered like so that it curled with her face. Bossy, mean, bratty, and cunning. Her Clan has good relations with Choji's and Shikamaru's. Always willing to make Naruto look bad in front of Sasuke and Hinata.  
**

**Shikamaru Nara- age: 12, dark brown haired boy. His head was shaved so that he only has half an inch of hair on his head. Black narrowed eyes. Dresses in punk clothing. Black and with chains on his pants. Sharp as a tack like his original self, but instead of saying 'it's troublesome' or 'what a drag', he says 'what a pain in the ass.'**

**Choji Akimichi- age: 12, same character really. Still gets enraged when someone calls him fat. But maybe a bit more willing to use his fists. Loyalty to Shikamaru is a bit different. He follows him more like a right-hand man.**

**Kiba Inuzuka- age: 12, instead of brown spiky hair, he has black spiky-mane like hair. Just picture his old coat fur as his real hair instead of hiding it. More punk and wild-like than his other personality. He has a kind of TOP-DOG attitude. Still has Akamaru close to him. Respects only Hinata.  
**

**Shino Aburame- age: 12, same outfit and hair style. Even still has his calm, collected, and solitary person. But still intimidating. He does have something new about him too. He has black piercing all up both his ears…for now. He is also strangely devoted to Hinata and her wishes. He doesn't give much of an explanation. As for his 'bug powers' he can only control up to five bugs at a time.**

**Sakura Haruno- age: 12. Her long bright pink hair is always braided down her back and she wears fake glasses. She often wears clothes like a red sweater and brown pants. She is very timid and doesn't really speak unless spoken to. She is still as smart as her other self, but has no confidence. She grew up alone because Obito had her parents killed for small crimes. But she still loves Sasuke and stalks him differently now. (Like Hinata did for Naruto) She also works for pay at the hospital as their errand girl.**

**This is all for now~**

**Enjoy! ~~~~~~~**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip**

_Italics _**are thoughts or a flashback. "." Are words.**

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Heroes Comeback_

Years passed as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke grew closer as friends. Just as Hinata had predicted, Naruto and Sasuke were so alike, they were rivals. Sasuke and Hinata had even taught Naruto some Taijutsu skills, though it was in secret. Ino and Kiba were still a pain, but they all were soon getting ready for their finals and when they would graduate. They had no clue that dark clouds were ahead.

**…_In the lower levels of the Leaf…_**

"Konan, how is he doing?" A man with purple ringed eyes and bright orange hair asked. The blue haired female turned. There was just enough light underground to make out each other's familiar figure.

"I still have to force-feed him. He doesn't even have the will to eat what we give him. It's a chore, Pain." She drawled.

"Hm…blame Obito for that. 12 years of mental torture crumbles away even the strongest man." He told her in his usual metaphors.

"When is Obito going to start looking for the tailed beasts like he promised? That's the whole reason we're following him after all." She reminded her comrade.

"Soon…very soon. Then we won't have to keep up with taking care of him. Have a little more patience, Konan. Despite the world's chakra flow turning off, the other Nations have been keeping their Jinchuriki underground like their lives depended on it. Searching for them is taking time."

"So Obito says, but he and Zetsu are the only ones that leave the Leaf to find out. I could have had my paper clones scattered out over the world and found at least another Jinchuriki by now." The beauty told him, voice growing stern.

Pain didn't answer. Two more figures appeared close by. The size difference was obvious to the two Akatsuki. They turned to greet the new comers.

"No need to get your coat in a twist, Konan. Obito is finally making his move." A voice that sounded like a chainsaw came from the taller figure.

"What do you know, Kisame?" Konan asked the man.

"Obito-san is going to make a new rule. It will give us more time to go out and search for the Jinchuriki," the figure right next to the tall man answered, black eyes hardly seen through the darkness.

"What is this new rule, Itachi?"

**…**

"Wooo! Graduated!" Naruto shouted out, not caring who he was annoying as he burst out of the Academy classroom auditorium where they held the ceremony. They came out wearing black coats and black grad hats.

"You were 10th last, Naruto. Loser," Sasuke sneered with an arrogant grin, coming out behind him.

"Bite me, Sasuke! At least I wasn't last!" Naruto growled. Only years of friendship could make him able to say that. "You were third under Sakura!" He grinned.

Sasuke looked furious for a moment, but then pouted. "Whatever. It's still better than you."

"And Hinata got top grades! I guess that whole week of studying paid off. Though she nearly killed me when I visited." Naruto glanced over his shoulder as Hinata came from behind.

"I told you not to bother me. Even my Father told you," Hinata blushed.

Naruto smiled and shrugged.

"Well I have some books I still need to return. Ja ne!" Sasuke waved and dashed off, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. The heat in Naruto's face began to rise like it always did when they were alone.

Hinata looked at the papers in her hand though and didn't notice.

"Sasuke and I will be having our chakra ceremony in three days' time, Naruto. Then we'll be full Hyuga Clan members." She adjusted a lock of her hair in her nervousness. Things like that weren't really discussed between the three. It was like a taboo that hung in the back of their minds.

"I-I know, but that's okay. I'll probably work with my mom for a little while before looking for a decent paying job." Naruto's voice dropped as it got more serious. He hoped his smile was real enough to convince her. It wasn't. Hinata stepped in front of him and cupped her hands around his. There was a look of determination in her eyes while Naruto's were startled and embarrassed.

"Naruto, you are a great friend to me. I want us to continue being friends even after the ceremony. I don't care what Father says against it. There's no reason for us not to be friends. Sasuke thinks the same," She told him.

Naruto tried to recover quickly enough to respond. "H…Hinata."

"**OOOOOOooooooohhhhh?!** Is Hinata confessing her love?! I knew it!" Ino's voice came from around the corner. The two turned to see Ino and their other classmates come around the corner. Only Choji and Sakura looked embarrassed to be there.

Both of them turned scarlet in the face and Hinata dropped his hands like they were suddenly gave her an electric shock.

"N-no way! That's not what I was…!" In Hinata's rush to compose herself, she stuttered a little.

Naruto frowned to hide his embarrassment. "Shove off, Ino! Don't you have a book to study? I heard you didn't do so well."

Fury blazed in Ino's eyes as she was told by **NARUTO** that she was dumb. "At least I GOT a decent grade! What did you get on your math final? 20 out of 100?"

"I got a decent 41! And damn proud of it!" Naruto shot back. (That's not decent, Naruto)

"Just like I thought," Ino scoffed, walking off. Shikamaru walked causally behind her as did Choji behind him.

"But you got a 78 out of 100 on your history, Naruto. That's your highest grade," Hinata told him. He only shrugged.

In all honesty, since he had found out that his father was the Fourth Hokage, he had been pouring himself into the history books each year to know more about him. Of course some other things were going to stick as well. And he wasn't as dumb as he was letting on either. His mother had been studying him hard into the night since then too. She taught him in a way that everything made sense, though even she didn't care for math either. She was even teaching him more about chakra as well. Almost like she was preparing him for something...

"Lady Hinata, there's something I think you should hear." A calm collected voice came from behind their backs. Naruto shivered again as he recognized that voice. Hinata, however, turned and smiled politely.

"Yes Shino-kun?" She was the only one able to talk to him without shivering.

The boy had changed out of his clothes. He hadn't changed his clothing styles much at all, as his collar still covered his mouth and his shades covered over his eyes. But he now had a nose piercing. Must have gotten it for graduation.

Shino Aburame nodded politely back like he always had. "There's been a new rule statement that I think you should know about."

"What is it?" Hinata looked slightly confused. He came as close to her ear as allowed and there was almost silence. He must have been whispering to her because her eyes widened in shock. Something that wasn't common in Hinata Hyuga's face in public.

"Are you serious, Shino-kun? When was this posted up?!" She demanded, looking at him.

"This morning. Just as we were taking our tests. My Father's beetles flew onto my desk during science." He told her, in his same causal voice.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked, getting a little impatient and spooked. Hinata didn't answer but grabbed his hand again and ran out of the school building with him running as well. Naruto noticed that she had forgotten that they were still in their graduation uniforms.

"I have to make sure…" She told him, hoping that Shino was just lying. But Shino never lied to her before. They didn't stop until Hinata stood in front of a wide Notice board. Naruto was gasping a little but looked at the board. His heart nearly stopped.

* * *

_**By the Fifth Hokage~ any Clan member that has graduated the Academy may appeal to the Hokage to join the Leaf Ninja Force. Any non-clan members between the ages of 12 and 16 may appeal if they or their family has no criminal record**_

* * *

Naruto swallowed hard. It was like this new law was somehow directly excluding him. His classmates could take part in the ceremony now, but not him.

Hinata looked furious. "Are you kidding me?! How can he make a Leaf Ninja Force when he's got the Hyuga Clan Force for him?" She felt burning anger in her chest. Was she and her Clan being forgotten and replaced by just about anyone?! She looked at Naruto to see his opinion when she realized what that rule meant.

_Anyone but a Traitor's son…_ Hinata thought to herself. How could she be so selfish?

"Naruto…I-"

"Hey, it's alright. I kinda thought for a second…but I know what I am. It's alright, Hinata-chan."

Hinata stiffened. He only ever called her that when he was faking a smile but was really hurting deep down.

"Come on, let's go back to the Academy and get out of these uniforms." He took her wrist and walked back to the Academy. His face was overshadowed though.

When they reached it, Hinata went into the girls changing room. Naruto already had his clothes under the coat so he just took it off by the shoe lockers.

He was alone in the wide room. Everyone, including Sasuke, had already gone home to present their graduation papers for the whole world to see. His mother was waiting at home for him too.

But as he gave a quick glance around, he pulled out a white envelope out of his pocket and looked at Hinata's shoe locker. He had been working up the courage for weeks when he should have been studying harder. He had been bummed about the new law, but he couldn't let it overshadow what he was determined to do.

As his hands neared Hinata's locker to open it, his hands trembled. He had been kinda embarrassed about what he had written out on the letter to Hinata. And what would she say in return? Had she thought of him ever as more than a friend?

Naruto had admired her skills and determination after they had just started out as friends. There had even been a few close calls for him. He had known for a while now that he had a crush on her. He just never tried to show it.

He lost his chance as footsteps approached him from a few yards away. Naruto quickly smashed the envelope back into his pocket, red as a tomato.

"Hey, you didn't have to stay." Hinata told him, dressed in her school clothes now. She was adjusting her to a low pony-tail.

"Uh…I don't mind." He answered, trying to calm himself down.

Hinata walked a little passed him and opened her shoe locker to change her shoes for the last time.

"…Hey, you're going to present your papers tomorrow in front of the whole Clan, right?" He asked when he forced himself to stop sweating.

"Yeah. It's going to be a formal thing, like always. I'm probably going to get a haircut before it though," She sighed, glancing at her ponytail that stopped a little passed her shoulder.

"Don't," He burst out before he could think.

"Huh?" She looked at him curiously.

"I-I mean, don't cut too much off. It looks better long."

Hinata blinked in surprise at that. Then a faint pink showed on her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled at her in pure honesty, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's get going, okay?"

Hinata giggled but nodded, walking out of the school with him. He walked her home, much to one Sasuke Hyuga's annoyance.

**…**

It was 1:24 AM in the Leaf Village and the faintest outline of the morning sun was on one side of the horizon. All of the Leaf was asleep…except for one red haired Kunoichi. She was moving through the shadows of the streets without a sound, just like she used to on missions. She would stop only to check her surroundings. Not one Hyuga was out tonight though. They were too busy getting ready for Hinata and Sasuke Hyuga's graduation party. However, that wasn't the only danger out at night. She narrowed her eyes as she watched one of Pain's men with bright ginger hair peer around before leaping away. She almost ran into Hidan but the man was too drunk to notice her.

Finally, there was a tree in the shopping district beside a big boulder. It was in the shadow of a dumpling shop but she didn't care. She landed in front of it and quickly wedged her fingers underneath it and pulled up to reveal that it was a fake boulder and there was a staircase underneath.

She darted inside and closed it, while checking behind her as she did. Then she broke a glow-light stick that she always used to carry on missions near caves. It would last for 9 hours.

She walked as quietly as she could down deeper into the dark. She walked for 5 minutes until she came to a door. Light was piercing through the edges around it. She knocked twice and it opened.

The room was wide as was the table in it. The room was lowly lit by a golden light from the lamp in the center of the table. It was clearly meant for secret meetings. Ten shinobi looked right at her, every eye tensed and ready for an intruder. But most soon relaxed.

"Welcome, Kushina. We've been waiting for you." A black haired man that was flipping a silver lighter, addressed her first. He closed it and put it away as the meeting was about to begin. Kushina looked around at the faces. Half of them were the Clan Heads- Nara, Yamanka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka.

"Thank you, Asuma. I'm sorry I took so long. I had to make sure I wasn't seen." She nodded to the man, sitting down in the last open seat.

"Getting us to meet like this took longer," A battle scarred man with black hair grumbled. "What has it been? 5 years? 10?"

"Shikaku-san, it's only been 3." Kakashi reminded the older man, who grunted in reply.

"Now it's time to let the flames of our youth blaze once more!" A manly voice called out, only to get shushed by the glares he received.

"Quiet down, Guy! Do you want us to be found out and killed?" A woman snapped.

"…Sorry Anko." Guy mumbled while the purple haired woman crossed her arms.

"Enough of this. We didn't all come together to reminisce about fonder memories." Kakashi reminded everyone about their short time together.

"He's right. In a couple of days, Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga followed by many other young people, will be having their chakra ceremonies. We need to plan the revolution _**now**_." Kushina looked each of them in the face, deadly serious.

"It's time we saved the Leaf, break Obito's curse, and protect the Will of Fire."

* * *

**Chapter End~~**

**The jonin and Clan Heads are sitting by no longer. It's time they plan their attack. Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Kushina, and the other Clan Heads have a hard choice up ahead. One that directly impacts the future for all of them and their children.**

_**Next Chapter: The Plan**_


	6. Chapter 4: The Plan

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

* * *

**~Author's Note: please review!**

**Having read recent reviews, I've come to realize a mistake in a past Author note. The Hyuga Clan AND the Akatsuki are the only groups so far in the story that DOES have their chakra back. However, Obito made a new law that opened the opportunity for the other Clans to finally join him after 12 years under his rule.**

**The reason he chose the Hyuga Clan and ONLY the Hyuga Clan so far was because of their amazing Kekkei Genkai abilities and their precise abilities to strike down an enemy. Plus, the Sharingan and Byakugan are 'cousins' or something like that in the manga/anime. Two of the Leaf's most powerful Clans. If Obito could control them, then he wouldn't have too much trouble with the other Leaf ninja or/and the Clans. Remember, when Obito took over, no Clan wished to follow him. But a lot of people can change over 12 years and with the younger generation not knowing anything other than 'the Fifth Hokage', they view him as a respectable figure. **

**The following two chapters should answer the questions about the Chakra Ceremony. ;) Also, if you loved the twists so far, you'll love the upcoming chapters. That's where the real action begins. XD Sorry for Grammar mistakes!**

**Also, I noticed that I leave you guys hangin for the next chapter a lot so I added the 'Suspense' gener**

**Enjoy~~!**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip**

_Italics _**are thoughts or a flashback. "." Are words.**

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Plan_

The clock on a stand was the only sound in the whole room for a long while. All ten shinobi looked at the former Jinchuriki's eyes had their old flame in her blue eyes.

"We've been waiting for Anko to return. Anko?" Kurenai looked at the former snake Kunoichi.

The woman glared back at her. "You try finding a Sannin that doesn't **want** to be found. I only found her thanks to Jiraiya-san. It took me 2 years to find Tsunade-san and one year to convince her and return with what we needed." She informed the group.

"Then you have it?" Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, growled impatiently.

In response, Anko took something small out of her coat jacket and held it out high between two fingers. It was a white paper folded up and stuffed with something inside it.

"Tsunade made this herself. It won't fail us." She told them all, placing it on the table for everyone to see.

"How does it work?" Kakashi asked first.

"Tsunade said it's a powerful jutsu-release drug that just needs to be mixed in with drink or soup. It's odor-less and taste-less. I know because she used it on me as a test subject." Anko scowled at that memory. The jonin around Anko's age raised their eyebrows. They knew that Anko had once been the apprentice of the last Sannin, Orochimaru, and experimented ruthlessly by him too. They all guessed that her body had immunity to poisons as well. Tsunade really was something to be able to drug Anko.

"We should all have enough chakra in each of us to release it without trouble."

"Tsume-san?" Asuma glanced at the Inuzuka. The Clan Head took the packet and opened the top. White powder was inside it. She looked it over for a bit, and then put it closer to her nose and sniffed to check if it really was odor-less. If it could get passed her nose, then it wouldn't fail them. She cautiously dabbed a bit on her finger and tasted it. She tasted nothing at all.

"It's as she said." Tsume closed the packet and handed it back to Anko, who placed it back in her coat pocket.

The others were pleased to hear this. Now it was up to them to make sure it worked.

"What did you have to say to Tsunade-san to get this drug, Anko?" Kakashi asked.

Anko let out a snort. "The old hag wanted nothing but to get her chakra back. She doesn't even care if her grandfather's Village burns to the ground."

"She could get all the chakra she wants if this works. Obviously, she wanted us to spike their drinks." Kakashi stated. The others nodded.

"But how can one do that? I doubt Obito and the Akatsuki would come over to our homes for a friendly drink." The Aburame Clan Head spoke out in his Clan's familiar collected way.

"That's true, but I'm certain that the Hygua Clan will host a party for Hinata and Sasuke. I heard they are going to have a Clan Gathering just to see Hinata's graduation papers. They will go all-out for the heiress becoming a full Clan member." Asuma stated.

"So we just need to convince Hiashi to ask Obito and the whole Akatsuki to join them? He would get suspicious." Kurenai pitched in. The Clan Heads nodded in total agreement.

"We could fake a letter from Hiashi." The Akimichi Clan Head suggested.

"It would still make Hiashi suspicious," someone stated out.

"If I could still use a transformation technique, then I could just pretend to be Hiashi," Anko growled.

"Obito's Sharingan would see through it," Kakashi rejected.

Kushina grew quiet in her thoughts. She hated herself for what she was about to say. "Maybe I could get Naruto to convince Hinata to ask Hiashi for Obito and the Akatsuki to use one of their main buildings for the party." All heads turned to her again.

"Naruto? Minato-sensei's son?" Guy asked, looking worried. That was a risk.

"That's dangerous, Kushina-san. You'd have to tell Naruto **everything**." Kakashi's voice softened.

"I know…but I think it's for the best now. In fact, besides drugging them, we need to take the opportunity and find the chakra sphere, and get our chakra back. We may never get another chance to." She told them all. They all looked worried. No one knew just where Obito kept it after the ceremonies. Only the Akatsuki may know that and they only had about an hour or more of a head start if they activate the drug.

"Drug the Hokage and his puppets, find the chakra sphere, get our chakra back, and then flee for our lives?" Shikaku Nara listed out.

"That's about the sum of it." She nodded.

"We can't all go though. Some of us need to stay here undetected, and I think I know who." The Nara Clan Head stated out. All eyes were on him.

"Asuma, Kurenai, Inoichi, Choza, Shibi, myself, and Tsume will stay behind. We all have Clans or family to protect." Shikaku drawled out, glancing at the only ninja couple there.

Kurenai blushed; a hand instantly went to her belly. Asuma tried to hide his blush. "So you noticed already huh, Shikaku-san? Yeah, Kurenai and I are going to have a second child."

Surprise flickered onto the other shinobis' eyes. They knew that Asuma had married Kurenai a couple years after Obito took over and had their first son in the following years. To have another child now though…

"How far along?" Kushina asked.

"Three months," Kurenai replied.

"I wish I can openly congratulate you both, but I'm afraid we have a revolution to think about right now." Kakashi told Asuma, who nodded in acceptance.

Kakashi looked at Shikaku. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for more time before I leave."

"Why's that?" The older tactician asked with a raised eye brow.

"I want to try and convince Sasuke Hyuga to join us."

Gasps erupted from the others, including Kushina.

"What?!" Anko stood up, smacking her hand on the table.

"Sasuke is a Hyuga raised boy, but he's no true Hyuga Clan member. Nothing about him looks Hyuga but his hair color. If I can make him see that-"

"And **what**, tell him to join a bunch of former ninja and eventually help them to defeat the very Clan that raised him?!" Anko snapped.

"Anything sounds silly when you say it like that." Kakashi retorted calmly, crossing his arms.

"Anko's got a point, Kakashi. You were Obito's teammate. You would be the first he'd suspect in this attack," Guy spoke out.

"You're wrong, Guy. Kushina and Naruto will be the first one he suspects." Kakashi looked at her with his one eye.

She had to nod back. "Obito still suspects rebellion from me and Naruto."

"I'll talk to Hiashi and tell him that I wish to take over Sasuke's training. Guy's already training Neji so there shouldn't be a problem with me training Sasuke. He'll most likely be training Hinata anyway."

"And if he gets suspicious by your request?"

"I'll just tell him that I owed him a favor way back when. That, or I'll make a statement that he let GUY train Neji but wouldn't let someone like me train Sasuke." Kakashi gave a small hidden smile behind his mask.

"Okay, but say that you DO convince Naruto and, god forbid, Sasuke to help us out. We STILL need to find a way to find the chakra sphere! Because as I see it, we won't be getting out of the Leaf Village **alive** without our jutsu back. No matter how talented we are." Anko stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I believe I have a solution." A new voice came from the door. Every person jumped out of their seats and got poised to strike down one Neji Hyuga at the door.

**…(Much Later that Day since it was already 2 AM)…**_**2 day till rebellion**_

Naruto did something he had never done even on a weekend…sleep till 11AM. Normally his mom would wake him up at 9:30AM on a weekend. But he had graduated so he could sleep for as long as his heart's desired.

He opened his bedroom door, eyes still blurry. When they got focused, he became aware that his mother's door opened as well. Both stared at each other, both also looking as sleepy as the other.

"Mom?"

"What Naruto?"

"Did you just wake up?"

"Ya? So what? You're graduated now. I should be able to have a day or two for a full night's rest." She answered.

"Hmm…"

"Go take a shower, I'll get breakfast." She walked towards the kitchen, though she was wobbly as she walked.

Naruto shrugged and get into the bathroom to shower.

He was drying his hair with a towel as he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. His mother finally seemed more awake too. She was sitting down with a cup of coffee after placing the food out.

"Don't you have to work today, mom?" Naruto asked as he sat down. Kushina stopped in mid-sip.

"Naruto…I never once told you what I do, did I?"

"Now that you mention it…" Naruto frowned.

"That's because I've just been leaving the house every time you go to school. I've never gone to work. Not that I haven't **tried**, 'ya know. But being who we are, there was no way to get a job…even basic labor work." Kushina sighed, sitting her cup down and facing her son.

He nodded. He could understand that…

"But how did you pay for food and everything?"

Kushina raised an amused eyebrow. "Come on, Naruto. I'm the Fourth Hokage's wife." She told him.

"Oh…yeah." He remembered, though it was still a vague answer. "So…so what **did** you do?"

"Well, for the first two years of your schooling, I watched you." She told him calmly. His face turned bright red.

"You WHAT?! Mom!" He cried out.

"What? I had to make sure my baby was safe. You'll understand one day." She waved her wrist like it was no big deal. Like all parents did it.

"I doubt it." He mumbled, slightly red. "Do I even wanna know what you did after that?"

Kushina gave his head a teasing punch. "Don't make assumptions!" she declared. "I was training, 'ya know!"

"Training?" He blinked through the watery eyes.

"For the moment where I'd have to put my life on the line to protect you and save the Leaf."

Silence followed those serious words.

"You're joking, right? C'mon, what were you really doing?" Naruto began to sweat.

Kushina looked at him even more seriously that she had when she showed him their family pictures. It scared Naruto.

"What do you mean 'save the Leaf'? From who? Is this the same person that would kill us if I asked about my father?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?" Naruto's voice grew quiet. He would finally know why…

"Obito Uchiha." She looked him right in the eye. Silence filled the air. Naruto swallowed hard.

"The…the FIFTH HOKAGE wants us dead?!" Naruto stood out of his chair, unable to sit down.

"He's no Hokage, Naruto. He never was. He took over the Leaf at its weakest moment-the WORLD'S weakest moment." She rephrased herself.

"How can that be?! The Fifth Hokage wants the Fourth's family dead?! That doesn't make any sense!" He yelled out.

"Obito Uchiha was a Leaf genin that was declared dead in the last Third Great Shinobi War, I'm sure you heard about that war. He was a student under your father in a basic ninja team. He fought with his teammate to save their third teammate and the result was him getting crushed in a cave-in. He was presumed dead but it wasn't until years later that everyone saw him alive. I think he wanted revenge on the Village and to make it his own image, or maybe he had greater plans. I don't presume to know an insane man's thoughts, Naruto. Anyway, the Third was alive at the time, and your father and he were battling out the Nine-Tails that I once had sealed inside me."

Naruto only followed along because his mother had gone into larger detail about the shinobi world than any of his classes. But his whole body was shaking as it was trying to take in this news.

"You're the Nine-Tails' host, mom?"

"I was, yes…a Jinchuriki. That's what we were called." Kushina sighed at her younger memories.

"Power of Human Sacrifice." Naruto defined.

"Yes. We were sacrifices for our Villages. To be the gate keepers of the tailed beasts' and their chakra."

"What happened to the Nine-Tails? The books said that the Fourth and Third died killing it."

Kushina snorted, "Lies. You can't kill the holy beasts no matter how you tried. They can only come back. Even if their Jinchuriki dies, they come back. I'm only alive today because of my friends, Naruto. Once a tailed beast is removed from its' Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki dies. I'm only alive because of our Clans' strong chakra and longevity. Otherwise, you would have grown up alone." She looked very sad at the thought of it. Then she shook herself out of it.

"Naruto, the Third gave himself up to seal the Nine-Tails into a new host…and that host became your father, Minato. Minato became the new Jinchuriki as well as the only Hokage in the Leaf then."

"What?! But how is…Obito the Hokage?!"

"Events happened after the Nine-Tails was defeated, Naruto. What exactly happened, I don't think any of us really know. Not even Obito. But we all blacked out for a bit and when we woke up, all the chakra in the world got so dangerously low, it almost disappeared off the face of the earth."

"But we'd die without chakra…"

"That's right. We would have, so would all the plants and animals. Earth would be a life-less husk."

Naruto shivered at the thought…and he never even HAD much chakra!

"But we still lived…just with no jutsu. Not even Obito had jutsu. We were about to take him prisoner when…" Kushina stopped, frowning at her dishes in front of her.

"When?"

"A orb fell out of the sky and landed right at Obito's side. He picked it up and…it came to life. Living visible chakra spiraled in a orb as big as your fist. That's how Obito got his chakra back. That's how Obito was able to rule over us. He could personally control the flow of chakra in this world. That is a dangerous thing in the wrong hands, Naruto…and it should never have found its way to him."

"What…What happened to dad?" Naruto's voice wavered in the fear of knowing. Then he became startled for the first time in his life, he saw his mother's tears ran down her cheeks.

"He took Minato away. I don't know what's become of him. I don't know if he's dead or alive but he HAS to be…Naruto, your father is the strongest shinobi in the world and I refuse to believe that he's dead!" Kushina covered her face in her hands and cried. Cried for the first time in 12 years over her husband.

Naruto stared at her for a while, then walked over to her and hugged her where she sat.

"I'll find him, mom…I promise."

"Naruto…I've tried to for years…"

"I'll find him…somehow." He told her. "I never go back on my word."

"Naruto…there's another reason I'm telling you all this. Because…the jonin I'm friends with have decided to revolt against Obito the evening that Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga get their chakra ceremonies."

Naruto stiffened up. He waited for her to finish.

"We are going to make a run for it, Naruto, but only after we get our chakra back. We need your help for this to succeed." She looked him right in the eyes. "We need you to do something first, but I'm going to explain everything to you now. Please listen to me."

**…Hyuga Compound…**

Naruto stood in one of the back gardens of the Hygua Clan Compound. He had been able to slip right through the gates undetected because everyone was at Hinata's Clan Gathering. The sunset blazed behind him.

He had thought about his mother's words over and over again. He knew what he had to do, but would he do it? COULD he do it to his best friends? He felt cold and hollow inside. He sat down on the wooden swing that hung under an oak tree.

He swung a little, dragging his feet on the ground and staring at the ground when He felt something poke his stomach. He reached into his orange jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly crushed white envelope. He had forgotten to take it out.

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice came from the Compound. Naruto shoved it once more back into his pocket and looked up at Hinata and gasped. She was dressed up in a very beautiful, very expensive Kimono. Deep rich purples, whites, and blue fabrics were wrapped around her. The pattern was sakura blossoms and leafs. Her hair had been cut neatly and all wrapped up into a lovely bun with hair ornaments sticking out in the back.

"H-Hinata?!" Naruto gasped. Hinata giggled.

"Do I really look that different? Hehe." Hinata covered her chin with her sleeve, adding to the effect. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I uh…was just around." He twitched a smile as he continued to stare at her. Hinata blushed.

"Well the party is just about over. Father is already planning my ceremony party." She sighed like it was a bother.

"Where are you going to have it? In the Hokage's building after the ceremony?" Naruto asked, feeling a stab of regret in his chest.

Hinata shook her head. "No, but I want to. It would be enough room, since it's bigger than any Hyuga building."

"Y-you should try asking your Father. You only get a party like that once. And if you get to have the party there, you can ask O…the Hokage and his Akatsuki Unit to join you."

"Why would I ask the Akatsuki Unit to join?" Hinata looked confused at her friend's suggestion.

"Well they have some powerful jutsu, right? It couldn't hurt to get in their good graces. They might even teach you one of their jutsus."

Hinata thought for a moment but nodded. "It's sneaky, but it couldn't hurt to try. I'll ask Father after everyone has left. Thanks Naruto." She smiled warmly at him, which made his stomach sink low to the ground.

"By the way, you better leave or else the Branch family will catch you." She winked and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay."

Hinata turned and went back inside the party, leaving Naruto alone to hate himself. He knew what he had just done. He had used Hinata's years of friendship to help his mother and her friends escape the Leaf. He felt so terrible; he thought he was going to throw up. He stepped out of the swing and began to head home in misery.

But unfortunately, he didn't notice the white envelope slip out of his pocket onto the ground. He didn't see it get blown into the flowers either as his silhouette darkened the path he walked down.

**…**

Hinata made her way to her room, happy that her Father had agreed to ask the Hokage for this favor. It took some convincing but he would try to ask the Fifth for a room to host the party and to come to it himself with his Akatsuki Unit.

_The only thing wrong in this whole picture was that Naruto isn't going to be there in the ceremony with me._ Hinata thought a little sadly. She WANTED Naruto to join her and Sasuke and become a real ninja. He had the talent for it and she didn't want to break their friendship ties.

When she opened up the room, she saw her cousin, Neji, sitting in a chair reading one of her books. The thirteen year old genius looked up at her and smiled.

"Lady Hinata, welcome."

"It's my room. What are you doing here?" Hinata laughed.

"I just wanted to talk to you after the party, that's all." He smirked, closing the book and putting it down.

"About what?"

"I know how you must be feeling, Hinata. You're going to become a full Hyuga Clan member with Sasuke while Naruto won't be around anymore." His tone was sympathetic.

She sighed, "Yeah…It's not fair. The new rule won't allow Naruto to join us either. How did you get through this, Nii-san? You had two friends outside of the Clan before you had the ceremony."

Neji nodded. He had his ceremony a whole year before Hinata. He hadn't talked to his friends as much as he used to either.

"I miss Rock Lee and Tenten, but we walk different paths now. I'm training day in and day out with Guy-sensei and they have labor jobs now. Though if I could go back in time, I think I'd sneak them into the ceremony somehow."

"What?! Nii-san, that's against the rules!" Hinata gasped at the thought that her cousin would be so rebellious.

"But I would have my two best friends with me as equals, and who knows? Maybe I could have convinced Guy-sensei to train us three together. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

"No." Hinata looked at her feet. She probably would have done the same for Naruto.

"It's not an impossible though, Hinata. I think I know a way to slip through." Neji smiled slightly. "If you really want to stay friends with Naruto, there's only one way…"

"What is it?" Hinata looked into her cousin's eyes. She wanted to know…

_Could Naruto join the Leaf Force after all?_

* * *

**Chapter End~~**

_**Naruto has decided to side with his mother to help them escape the Leaf Village, but at what cost?**_

_**Little does innocent Hinata know that she has been used by her best friend. She only knows that she wants her friend by her side.**_

_**And what is Neji's part in all this?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter: **__**That Moment When…**_


	7. Chapter 5: That Moment When

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

* * *

**~Author's Note~ (Please review!)**

**Okay! I finally figured out how to get the line-border-thing on my pages. So if you've been reading up to this chapter, you'll notice that I changed things and went back over everything to a similar style.**

**Thanks for the +1600 views everyone! It means a lot to me that THAT many people viewed my work! ^-^ **

**This chapter is both long and twisting. Lots of stuff happens… read to find out what!**

**Enjoy~~!**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip or some other scene**

_Italics _**are thoughts or a flashback. In this chapter, they also can signify time. "." Are words.**

**If Zetsu is talking, his white-side talks normally while his black-side talks in bold.**

**(Comments from me)**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: That Moment When…_

The day before the ceremony and rebellion, Kakashi paid Hiashi a visit like he planned. The former Copy-Ninja sat down on a cushion before Hiashi and Hizashi, calm as always.

Hiashi looked suspicious as always. "Why do you want to train Sasuke? Why a sudden interest in the boy?"

"Why? Well partly because I was a little hurt when you let Guy train Neji and not me. I thought you liked me better." He shrugged. Hiashi narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"And partly because you'll be too busy training Hinata after the ceremony to bother with Sasuke. And I haven't done all that much in the past years. What do you have to lose? I need work and you need someone to teach Sasuke 'other skills'." He hinted.

Hiashi scowled but gave in. "Fine, but you will only train Sasuke if there is another Hyuga around."

"Still as untrusting as always, but I accept. Do you want me to tell Sasuke personally, or..?"

"I'll fetch him now," Hizashi spoke out, getting up and leaving the room for a moment. Kakashi and Hiashi stared at each other, not saying anything and waited. Until the sound of fast footsteps approached and the door slid open in a rush.

Sasuke stared at the same white-haired man Hinata bumped into that one time years ago. Sasuke was in shock.

"This guy is my new sensei?"

"'This guy'? I have a name, you know. It's Kakashi Hatake. I'll be giving you your first lesson tonight to test your current skill level. In fair warning, I was once a jonin so you better come at me with the intention to kill." He sighed, standing up now.

Sasuke continued to stare after him as his new sensei passed him and opened the door.

"I want you out on the training grounds at 6:30 sharp and you better not be a minute late…" Kakashi told Sasuke casually. "Or you'll experience quite a beat-down." He chuckled, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stared at the door with a blank look on his face.

"Sasuke, there's something you should know about the way Kakashi fights Academy graduates like yourself…" Hiashi warned. "He won't take you seriously at all."

"What?!" Sasuke snapped, turning his head sharply to his Father. "Why not?!"

"You're children to him, no matter your skill level. Be careful." He warned.

Sasuke frowned in anger. "I won't let him make a fool out of me!"

**…8PM…**

Sasuke had never been so angry at another person in his whole life. He and a Hyuga Branch member Father sent had been at the training grounds since 6:25! He never even got to finish all of his dinner because he was in such a hurry!

"Where is he?!" Sasuke hissed under his breath. A vein was almost sticking out of his head in anger.

"Hey," the calm voice of his sensei came from above him. He glared upward. Sitting on a branch in a tree was Kakashi Hatake. And he was reading some book.

"You're late!" Sasuke roared.

"I was helping some old lady get her cat out of a tree. Then I remembered I left the fridge door open in my house and had to-"

"Lies!" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi closed his book and jumped down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a look over. His sensei was wearing an old Jonin Leaf uniform. It looked a little new though. He also had a headband covering his eye instead of his normal sash.

"Where'd you get all that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I've had this old thing in the closest for years, kiddo. It didn't feel right to test you without it." He shrugged.

"Okay, let's get started," He stated but pulled open his book again with one hand. "Come at me with the intent to kill."

"Put away that book then!" Sasuke shouted, feeling insulted. His anger rose.

"I think I can still beat you with it." His one eye scanned the book as he read.

Sasuke clenched his teeth together and made the first attack. He ran at the older man and punched out at his face. But Kakashi caught it with one hand, still focused on the book.

Sasuke twisted in an arch to give him a round-house kick but the man just pulled away. Annoyed at his failure, Sasuke tried again and again in a style that was both graceful but also kinda freestyle. However, none of it was Hyuga Taijutsu.

After thirty minutes of this fighting, Sasuke was getting tired. He was bruised up a bit while Kakashi was almost done with his book.

"…D…Damn." Sasuke panted. He went at him with everything but NOTHING was working! He had gotten _close _about once or twice but that was it.

"Impressive," Kakashi closed his book and looked at Sasuke. "You have talent in Taijutsu, but I can't help but notice that you didn't use any Hyuga-style Taijutsu."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "I…I guess not. I didn't even notice." He recovered, standing up.

"Maybe that way of fighting isn't your own. Your body naturally does what it wants to and your instincts are to jump right into a fight. Not poise for a strike. Kinda like a few others I know." Kakashi told him. Sasuke frowned.

"I've been training the Hyuga style for years, though. It's my Clan."

"Maybe…"

"Kakashi-san!" the Branch member broke out and glared at the man. He shrugged.

_What was all that about?_

"I'd like you to come up with your own style of fighting and it seems your half-way there. Here." Kakashi threw Sasuke something in the dark and when he caught it, he looked down. It was a big black ball of twine.

"What in the world could I do with this?"

"This," Kakashi held out a smaller piece between his fingers and vanished. He reappeared in the sky and threw two kunai out on either side of a boulder. Kakashi landed beside Sasuke and pulled the string in his hand. The boulder was slashed into pieces.

Sasuke stared in awe as he finally noticed that the nearly invisible twine had wrapped around the boulder from the two kunai Kakashi threw.

"A-amazing." Sasuke looked at the big ball of twine in his hands. "I've only ever practiced some with kunai and shuriken."

"You can do a lot with that, Sasuke. Just practice. I believe you can come up with some good moves with that." The man placed a hand on the raven's head. Somehow, it felt like Kakashi believed in him.

Sasuke smiled for the first time at Kakashi. "I will, Kakashi-sensei!"

**…_Day of Rebellion and the Chakra Ceremony_**

Hinata and Sasuke walked with their Clan over towards the Hokage's building. It was the moment of their ceremony.

Hinata had already talked with Sasuke and Naruto about sneaking Naruto in and they willingly agreed. It was a relief to know that Neji was with them in this. He would cover for them when they snuck out.

Hinata was dressed as she had been in the Clan Gathering Party only nights before. Sasuke was in a black and blue haori that he had bought for himself.

As the Hyuga Clan headed for his office, Obito was actually walking downward into the darkness under the Leaf Village. He had learned these tunnels over the years and knew just where he was at all times. After all, his Sharingan would pierce through any shadows.

He stopped at a door decorated in chains and slowly opened it. Strangely enough, the room had a skylight and the sun's rays filled up the room. Obito walked inside and closed the door behind him. There was another person inside the room across from him. The man was thin and limp as a doll, as well as chained directly to the wall. He would need super-human strength to rip himself from the rocks behind him. As usual, his head was bent down ward like he was sleeping.

"I'm sorry I haven't been seeing you personally lately, _sensei_, but I'm sure you once being the Hokage, you'll understand how busy I am." Obito addressed the man as he calmly walked over.

The Fourth Hokage raised his head, looking up at Obito with a gaunt face. Even his normally joyful blue eyes were hollow.

"Obito…" He rasped.

"You sound thirsty." Obito stopped a foot from the man he once admired greatly.

"H…haven't you done enough to me? I'm already broken. I can hardly tell between reality and a dream anymore. What else do you want?" He whispered, and then coughed dryly.

"I want the tailed beast sealed inside you, sensei. I may be able to control the world's chakra but that means nothing to me if I can't have the tailed beasts. The Leaf is but a constellation prize in my real plans."

Minato's heart ached for his Village each time before, but now he was just too beaten down to forth the effort to care. That's how bad Obito's torture over the years had gotten. He used to think about Kushina and their son, Naruto, all the time as well but now they just seemed like a memory.

_There's no hope in this world anymore, Kushina._

**…**

Hinata and Sasuke bowed before the Fifth Hokage in his office. Pain and Konan stood on each side of him like body guards. Five other Akatsuki members with bright orange hair and black piercing stood around the room as another security caution.

"Welcome, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Hyuga. I trust you're both ready to become full members of the Hyuga Clan?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The youngest members answered.

"Very well. Let us head out." Obito stood up, surprising the two Hyuga. They had always thought it was done in his office. Obito let out a chuckle after seeing their reactions.

"Not here, I'm afraid." The Fifth Hokage opened the door and stepped out of the room, followed by Konan, Pain, Hiashi, Hinata, and Sasuke. The walked down a flight of stairs until the Hokage opened a door off to the right.

Hinata tried hard not to gasp. The room they entered was HUGE! How on earth could a room this dynamically big **possibly** fit into the Hokage's tower?! The building was big, but not THAT big!

"The moment we passed through the door, we teleported to another building," the Fifth explained, "Teleportation seals that have been there since the Second Hokage's time. This room is typically used for the Second Part of the Chunin Exams."

But by the looks of it, the whole place hadn't been used in years. The floor was clean but the structures around the place were covered in dust.

Hinata stared at something in the dead center of the room. There was bluish-black orb the size of a human man resting in a square wooden stand. On the stand, there were many seals. Seals for chakra control and seals to make it lighter. Hinata couldn't read all of them though.

They walked right up to it and the Hokage turned to the two Hyuga again.

"Hinata Hyuga, you are about to become a full member of your Clan as well as the next official Clan Head. You will take over for your father, should he pass away. In his place, you will also become my advisor as well. Do you accept a life of loyalty and devotion to me and me alone?"

_That's an odd thing to say…_ Hinata thought but spoke out, "I do."

"Then step forward." Obito took a step to the side and gestured with an open arm to the orb.

Hinata stepped forward until she was an inch from the orb. She reached out one cautious hand and touched the smooth surface of the orb.

It came alive and warm against her skin. She stared into the inner depths of it. Blue and white chakra spiraled every which way possible inside it. She felt warmth spread from her fingertips to her whole hand and soon after, her whole body. Even her hair felt a tingling.

But then it was over as she removed her hand from it. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath and relaxed. Her body may have gotten warm, but it was kind of difficult to walk properly back over to her Father. He flashed her a quick smile before looking back at Sasuke.

"…I do." Sasuke replied to the Hokage after having been asked the same question. He also stepped forward and touched the orb for a moment. And it too came alive then quiet when her brother pulled away.

"You both are now full Hyuga Clan members. May your following years grant you both happiness." Obito stated…though it was formal. It was something he had made up to be seen as a wise man beyond his years. But in truth, he was only thinking about how they could serve him in the future.

But the two Hyuga looked so glad that they didn't notice. In fact, only Hiashi noticed this.

"Also, about your party invite, Hiashi-san, we would be delighted to attend."

Hiashi smiled politely in response and bowed but in all honesty, he wanted to put all of them in the ground.

**…**

"Good bye you two! Have a wonderful time!" Kushina called from the door to her house. She was smiling and waving to the two kids in a black uniform walking away down the street. Naruto waved back nervously while walking beside a girl with long straight hair and shining sea-green eyes. But she took Naruto's other hand, frowning slightly.

"Look more natural!" The girl hissed under her breath, hardly moving her lips much.

"But this is so weird, Mom! I'm walking down to the Hokage building with my Mom that doesn't LOOK like my Mom!" Naruto's sweat dropped as he tried to lower his voice. "I can't even believe you have enough chakra to make a clone and a transformation jutsu."

"Shut up! My name is Maki Suzuki right now." She reminded him. "This is what all the ninja used to do to go undercover." The 'girl' informed him. "I'll bet my ninja tools that Obito will have someone watching us today. It's too important."

"It's still weird." Naruto mumbled as he blushed. His mom didn't even look like herself. She looked like one of Naruto's classmates.

"Remember the plan?"

"I know…But Mo…Maki, what will Hinata and Sasuke think of me? Will they ever trust me again?"

'Maki' stopped and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but there's just no other way. A ninja has to endure these pains- Physical and emotional."

"I'm not a ninja."

"You would have been…" She told him, walking with him again. "And you'll have to be to beat Obito and the rest of the Akatsuki."

"I get it." Naruto sighed.

**…**

A Hyuga Branch family looked the two students over with a scowl. "Who hired you?"

"Lady Hinata, sir. You see, Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama, and I were close Academy friends and she wanted us here today to celebrate her party together. But her Father would only allow us in as servers." 'Maki' explained to the man in her most innocent voice ever. It gave Naruto chills.

The man looked at them in disbelief, but 'Maki' continued, "If you don't let us in, Hinata-sama will be very sad and angry if she learns we were stopped at the gate."

He had a flicker of fear in his eyes and Naruto knew she had hit her mark. He had to say, he was impressed with him mom…even if she was currently a little black haired school-girl.

"V-Very well, go on in." He turned his back to the two and they went inside. It was easy to say that they were impressed by the preparations for Hinata and Sasuke Hyuga's party. Every member of the family was running around like crazy to get things done. Soon enough, Naruto and 'Maki' were pressed to the walls like shadows.

Until…

"You two! **Get your asses in the kitchen!** We need servers, **STAT**!" A Hyuga snarled at the startled kids. They slipped into the kitchen without another word.

They were quickly put on arrangement duty, which worked fine for them.

"You have the drug, right 'Maki'?" Naruto barely whispered in the loud kitchen.

"Yeah. I just need to get to the drinks they will be serving." 'Maki' replied.

Naruto nodded, spotting a cart full of assorted drinks being pulled by another waiter. Naruto lurched in front of the cart.

"**What do you think you're doing?! There's not enough ice in those drinks! Do you want Lady Hinata, Lord Hyuga, and Lord Hokage to get dry throats?! Get back to cleaning the silverware!**" Naruto snarled much like the other cooks in the kitchen.

Stricken with the very idea, the waiter dashed off…completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was 12 while he was probably 18.

Naruto wheeled the drinks around to the assorted table and 'Maki' dumped ice into each drink. Along with that ice was amounts of the undetectable drug. Naruto quickly stirred all of them to get 'the perfect coolness' for the guests. It was wheeled away by a server after that and the deed was done.

'Maki' slipped the remainder into her hidden pocket under her clothes just in case. Naruto and 'Maki' continued to prepare the food for real after that, giving themselves time to familiarize the place.

**...**

Soon it was time. Obito, the Akatsuki, Hiashi, Hinata, Sasuke, and the other Clan Heads that were invited as well, joined together in the room for a feast. Drinks were served and food was placed out. All in all, it looked like a normal expensive Clan Gathering with the Hokage…if Naruto didn't know otherwise.

Hinata and Sasuke hardly touched their food or drinks though. But Naruto knew that as long as they did drink something, they would also receive douses of the drug. It made Naruto's soul flinch inside.

But soon Hinata and Sasuke asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. The moment when they would sneak Naruto out to see the orb had come. Naruto gave the object in his black jacket a short squeeze before following with his part of their plan. But…

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to see his former classmate, Sakura Haruno, standing near him. She adjusted her fake glasses nervously.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"S-same as you…"

Naruto blinked. He seriously doubted that.

"Y-You're here working as a server, right? M-me too." She blushed.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm working here but only for today." He replied kinda thickly.

"Um…Naruto-"

"Look, Sakura. It's nice to see you, but I need a moment of fresh air, okay? The kitchen has been working me pretty hard," he hinted.

She looked even more embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I guess I'll see you later." She turned and walked off. Naruto took this chance and left the room quickly. He only had to walk a bit to find Hinata and Sasuke waiting for him around the corner.

"Thought you got lost," Sasuke taunted him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Sakura held me up."

"You ready, Naruto?" Hinata asked, excited but also nervous.

"Yeah. Let's go." Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked a little twitchy, but he looked at Hinata.

"So Neji-nii said this would work?"

"Of course it will work! Neji-nii-san is a genius!" Hinata whispered and darted off for the stairs. Sasuke followed behind her. None of them saw the shadow in Naruto's eyes.

**…_From the Shadows…_**

Anko, Kakashi, Neji, and Guy watched from secret hiding places inside the Hokage building. Kushina was still inside the party but they were observing the events as they unfold. All of them were dressed in their respective ninja outfits. They followed the three children in total silence.

**…**

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto crept into the room with the orb still in the middle of it. Naruto gazed at it in huge surprise. _Wasn't it supposed to be the size of a fist? It's the size of an adult man!_

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, seeing his face.

"Er…It's just not what I expected it to be. That's all." Naruto inched closer with Hinata and Sasuke behind him.

"Well let's make this quick. We better do this and get back to the party. Or everyone will notice." Hinata warned.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and all three stepped up to it.

"So what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"Touch it." They replied. They both took one of Naruto's hands and placed it on the orb. It began to come alive just like it had for them.

**…_At the Same Time…_**

"Girl, go find that spikey haired brat!" A Hyuga ordered the pink haired girl. She bowed and dashed off to look for him. Naruto hadn't come back yet and that worried her. She sprinted out of the room in search for him. She thought he was only taking a short break, so where was he?

Sakura checked every room she could but she was just about to give up when she came to a door with seals on the rim. Puzzled, she opened it and looked through it. But she was suddenly pulled into another space, much to her horror.

She reappeared in the same room as Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. She let out a squeak as she saw a giant blue-black orb come alive. They didn't even notice her presence. She was shaking in shock and confusion. _What is going on?!_

As Naruto gazed into the chakra sphere, his other hand went into his pocket and clicked the object in it. When they took their hands off of his, he pulled away from the orb. Before the chakra died away, the inner parts of the orb began to turn golden-yellow chakra. Silence filled the room until-

**_*Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep*_**

Hinata looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. She spotted Sakura but she was too focused on the strange noise to care about the pink haired girl.

"Naruto, what's that in your pocket?" Sasuke asked, staring at the faint glow of red from his best friend's jacket. Naruto took a step back from them and pulled out a small black box with a single red light flicking on and off with each beep. It was a tracking device.

"W…Why do you have a tracking device?" Hinata asked. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the words were hard to say.

"I…I have to save my family. I'm sorry." He stated before suddenly, the orb came alive again. It made a low humming noise as it did. Instead of blue chakra whizzing around in it, it spiraled golden-yellow chakra and electricity flew from it.

"What?! What's going on?!" Sasuke shouted, distracted by the orb behind him. Hinata wasn't focused on it. She was focused on Naruto. Tears of pain and realization swam in her eyes.

"You…you **used** us?! Why?!" She yelled over the growing noise.

"Oh dear, it seems you three somehow out-shorted the chakra sphere. **Bothersome brats.**" Zetsu suddenly grew out of the ground only a yard away.

Before another word was spoken, the chakra from the orb burst out in a shockwave over the whole building. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were thrown out onto their backs while Sakura was pushed with her back to the wall. Naruto turned to his friends and saw that the jutsu release drug was slowly taking effect. Hinata's face was turned to Naruto. Hurt and betrayal were still in her eyes and she whispered out, "How could you…Naruto?" before fainting into sleep.

Startled by this deeply, he struggled backward. The whizzing sound of shuriken came at him and he flinched, expecting the painful impact.

Only the sound of metal against metal came and when Naruto opened his eyes again, he saw Neji Hyuga poised defensively with a kunai in one hand in front of him. A man in green spandex and a woman with spiked purple hair were at Neji's side as well. Both had kunai as well.

"So more traitors come to the party. I'll make this quick. I'd hate to keep the Hokage waiting." A new voice spoke out. Sasori of the Red Sand landed beside Zetsu, his face as stoic as ever.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands in horror as tears began to leak down her cheeks. She was utterly terrified.

The purple haired woman glanced at the shuriken on the ground and narrowed her eyes. "He's poisoned all his weapons. Don't let even one cut you." She announced.

"Right. Naruto, get up. We need you to help us escape." Neji nodded then glanced at his cousin's best friend.

"**You won't be getting away…Sasori, handle things here. **We're going to tell Obito about this." The white-side of Zetsu finished, morphing back slowly into the building floor. Sasori dashed straight towards the group as Naruto stood on his own feet.

"Get ready!" The woman shouted, holding her kunai tighter. But right as he was a foot away, Sasori smirked and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" The man asked, looking around.

Sakura's scream made all of them turn around. Sasori's kunai was poised to strike Sakura in the neck while he had one arm around the terrified girl. He was holding her hostage.

"Now I don't know what this little girl has to do with any of you, but move even a little and I'll-"

***Bam!***

Sasori was punched a whole five feet away, crashing right into the wall. Kushina Uzumaki was panting beside a trembling Sakura, with one balled fist out.

"Or you'll what?!" She growled, glaring.

"Mom!" Naruto gasped. He had never seen his mother like this before. A fighter…no. A ninja.

"N-Naruto. Thank god. I came here as soon as I got your location." She smiled briefly with relief. She had used so much of her stored up chakra that day, her muscles were twitching slightly. Sasori was shifting in the rubble, trying to get free.

"Kushina-san, what about Obito?" The woman asked.

"I activated it and they are all out. We have to go now, Anko." She told her.

"First things first, let's-"Anko had glanced at the orb and took a step towards it. But that was when Pain and his five minions appeared out of nowhere in front of the haywire chakra sphere.

"You all are going nowhere." Pain addressed the shocked group.

"What?! I saw you! You were knocked out! All of you!" Kushina gasped.

"Afraid not." Pain tensed and all of the five members behind him sprang forward to attack them.

Suddenly, large smoke bombs went off between the groups before an all-out battle had even begun. The minions stopped and looked through the smoke. The adults took that chance. Guy grabbed Naruto, Anko grabbed Neji, and Kushina grabbed Sakura.

As the smoke finally cleared, the Akatsuki were the only ones in the whole room besides an unconscious Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga.

**…In the Hokage's Office…(Night Time)**

Obito stared down the two Hyuga members with an anger he could barely suppress. After years of watching the Uzumaki family, they had managed to drug him and find the chakra sphere in one night. It was not only shameful, but outrageous. Now they probably have their chakra back and are planning their revenge. All because of two **STUPID** Hyuga! His fist tightened each time he thought of it.

Obito was sitting behind his desk with Hinata and Sasuke Hyuga standing beside each other facing him. They had their heads bent downward. Hiashi, Pain, and Zetsu were behind them. Silence extended on until Hinata's voice crept out of her mouth.

"…We cannot begin to express how sorry we are, Lord Hokage…We are completely ashamed of what we have done." Hinata mumbled out.

Obito's face was hardened with suppressed anger, but he could do nothing more than intimidate the Hyuga children.

"Zetsu, explain what you saw once more."

"Very well. We stayed behind to guard the chakra sphere just as you had ordered while you attended Hinata Hyuga's party with everyone else. We were considering cleaning the place up as we were so bored, when Hinata and Sasuke Hyuga led Naruto Uzumaki right up to the chakra sphere. The boy's hand touched the sphere and got chakra. But as fate would have it- **the boy had a hand-held tracker on him. He had planned this with Kushina Uzumaki all along. To get the Hyuga kids' to show him the chakra sphere. They knew nothing of his betrayal. **And then the chakra sphere freaked out and a shockwave of chakra sent them flying. Apparently they were drugged like the rest of the Clan Heads at the party and passed out. Oh! And Neji Hyuga was helping Guy, Kushina, Sakura Haruno, and Anko escape. **That's enough.**"

Hinata and Sasuke cringed at the mention of Naruto.

"Thank you, Zetsu. Hiashi, I expect you to discipline your family for this." Obito warned. He hated that it was all he was allowed to do.

Hiashi nodded. "I will, Lord Hokage."

Sasuke, Hinata, and Hiashi walked home in silence. Clouds were covering the sky most of the night but they didn't notice. Hinata and Sasuke were thinking about Naruto's betrayal. Hinata took it far worse than Sasuke.

_He was trying to say something…I don't believe that he would do such a thing to us unless he had to! That's right! Naruto HAD to have been blackmailed by someone! Why else would he say he was sorry? _Sasuke thought in denial.

Hiashi finally spoke when they stopped at the gates. "You both have had a terrible night. I won't punish you both tonight. I'll leave that for tomorrow." Their father walked off into the Compound without another word.

"Hinata…" Sasuke tried to tell her his thoughts, but she just shook her head. Her hair was slightly unraveled but she slowly undid it completely and took out the ordainments.

"I don't want to talk about Naruto, Sasuke. He betrayed us. So did Neji. That's all there is to it." Her voice was hollow and quiet. She opened the door to her room and closed it without another word.

Sasuke finally walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Then he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Why, Naruto?! Why did you use and betray us?!" His bangs covered his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall for a second. He tried not to let his pain swallow his heart. Eventually he pulled himself away from the door and climbed into bed.

He forced himself to close his eyes even though his mind was still racing. But eventually, he began to fall asleep.

**…At the Same Time the Hyuga's left Obito's office…**

The chakra sphere had been put under triple the protection since Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke had touched it. All versions of Pain were encircled around it and staring unblinkingly around the whole darkened room.

Everything froze a heartbeat later_…as if time had stopped. The room had somehow gotten darker as the sound of wings flapped slightly over the room and chakra sphere. Two figures landed right beside it. Then two voices broke the un-natural silence._

"_This is bad…this is __really__ bad__**." **__An annoyed and somewhat worried voice growled from one of the two._

"_**I agree, sister." **__The other replied, leaning against the orb._

"_The Five were never supposed to be this close together! What is that Cyclopes-baka think he's doing?!__**" **__The first voice turned aggressive._

"_**I never liked One-Eye-kun. We should have killed him a long time ago and taken back our ball. Look at what he's done to it. It's huge." **__The second voice remained calm and relaxed._

"_That wouldn't be any fun at all, little brother. No…It's not time to act yet, but maybe we should go remind Cyclopes-baka with whom he's dealing with. I'll make sure he never lets them close to our play-toy again.__**"**__ The female voice chuckled at the thought._

_The sound of wings fluttered again and the two figures were gone. A heartbeat after they vanished, _time began to turn once more. The Pains around the room blinked once as two white and black bird feathers floated down from the ceiling.

**1:00AM…**

Silence filed out over the Leaf Village until the clock hand hit 1 AM…that was the moment when Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga's screams could be heard from the Hyuga Compound, piercing any silence in the night air.

* * *

_**Chapter End~**_

**Naruto has betrayed Hinata and Sasuke! Neji, Naruto, Kushina, Guy, and Anko have fled with a shocked Sakura as well!**

**Hinata and Sasuke's misery has just begun. Now the truth will come out, wither they want to hear/see it or not.**

**Who are the two mysterious 'big sister' and 'little brother' that not even the Pains' Six Path eyes could see? What is their link to Obito?**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke Uchiha's Nightmare**

**Please Enjoy and Review~**


	8. Chapter 6: Sasuke Uchiha's Nightmare

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

* * *

**~Author's Note~ (Please review!)**

**+2000 VIEWS! ^-^ Thank you all! That's PRETTY amazing. (-hope you all are reading ALL the chapters. ;))**

**Sasuke's past is truly revealed and read to see his reaction! Hinata's reaction is next!**

**~~I'm debating to type out Naruto's 'dream-memories' or not. If you want me to do it or not, let me know!**

**~Enjoy!  
**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip or some other scene**

_Italics_ **are the words inside the dream. **

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Sasuke Uchiha's Nightmare_

_Silence filed out over the Leaf Village until the clock hand hit 1 AM…that was the moment when Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga's screams could be heard from the Hyuga Compound, piercing any silence in the night air._

* * *

**Minutes before 1AM…**

Sasuke Hyuga found himself walking through the inner depths of his mind in his dreams. He was walking down a narrow hallway filled with doors on both sides. The only reason he knew he was actually inside his inner mind was because when he opened one door, he saw himself on the other side of the door.

The first sight of himself was him as a baby. He was wrapped in cloth and in the arms of some pretty black haired woman. She had the same black eyes and was looking down at him with joy.

"Sasuke…Your name is Sasuke Uchiha." She cooed to him.

Sasuke stiffened. If that was him, why did she call him an Uchiha? Wasn't that the Clan that Itachi of the Akatsuki massacred in one night? _"You're wrong. My name is Sasuke Hyuga."_ But his voice was left unheard to the person in front of him. Images phased in and out in front of him for a while until he saw himself as a toddler walking his first steps.

The people around him had faces he couldn't work out. But they were talking to him, playing with him, or watching him from afar.

Suddenly he was pulled out of that room with the door closing in front of his nose. He took a few steps back. _"What is going on here?"_

A door behind him opened in response and Sasuke looked inside. He was maybe two years old then and running around a huge house like a crazy kid.

"Look at Sasuke go, Itachi. He's got such a spirit." The same woman from the kitchen giggled.

"It's hard for me to catch him." A boy with longer black hair pulled in a low pony-tail chuckled back. Sasuke recognized him as Itachi Uchiha.

"_What is Itachi-"_

"Mooom! Phook! Phook! VVVRRRRROOOOMMMM!" Sasuke cried out, bursting into the kitchen with arms spread out.

"_MOM? That's not my mom! W...why is Itachi in my house? Wait, my house?! This isn't the Main Hyuga House!"_ Sasuke was getting more confused by the moment but one thing was for certain- whatever was going on, this two year old boy was Sasuke.

"I see that, Sasuke. Why don't you and your big brother go play outside before dinner?"

Sasuke smiled brightly at her then looked at Itachi and pulled at his arm. "Phlay wif me, bother!"

Sasuke's heart froze as Itachi stood up and walked outside with little Sasuke.

"_B-Brother?! Itachi's not my brother! Where is Hinata?!" _Sasuke yelled, looking every which way for Hinata.

But just as it did before, images swam before his eyes of many events. Only this time, feelings came to him as well. Feelings of family, comfort, excitement, joy, and love. All were directed at the woman little Sasuke called Mother, Itachi, and a man the other him called Father.

And just like before he was thrown out of the room back out into the hallway. Sasuke was shaking this time. His eyes wide with emotion. It was wrong…it was ALL wrong! These weren't his memories!

The door closed and yet another opened. This time, Sasuke wanted to run away. He didn't want to see a memory full of lies! But somehow he was forced to anyway.

It kept happening again and again, each year with little Sasuke getting one more year older. More feelings of attachment and love towards his Uchiha Mother, Father, Itachi, and new people he had never met before in his life. But he all recognized them as family.

Besides the strange memories of the Uchiha, Sasuke noticed that every other man and woman in the Leaf Village was a shinobi. He passed through numbers of people with the same headband and symbol on them as Kakashi-sensei's. They were all filled with energy and when Sasuke recognized some of the people as a Hyuga Clan member, none of the other people reacted in fear or anger. They just never glanced at them or just greeted them with a warm welcome. Like friends…like comrades. Something inside Sasuke felt happy to see that. He was still largely confused about why shinobi were even around in the present, but it looked almost…normal.

Sasuke didn't even see Hinata until the day before little Sasuke's first day of school. Little Sasuke's Father and Sasuke's Father were sitting on cushions like in a formal meeting. Hinata and little Sasuke were sitting beside them.

Sasuke blinked at his sister. She looked timid and unsure of herself. It felt wrong.

"Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyuga. She's heiress to the Hyuga Clan and will be starting school the same time as you. It's important that you know this so as you don't embarrass her Clan or ours." Little Sasuke's Father stated. His voice was rather harsh.

Hiashi Hyuga nodded back in reply but no realization brightened his eyes as he looked at little Sasuke.

"P-p-pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san." Hinata bowed her head politely at little Sasuke. The real Sasuke felt sick. Hinata was his sister! She shouldn't be acting like this!

"Nice to meet you." Little Sasuke replied with a nod. The fake Sasuke didn't really care to be there though.

"_Hinata! What's-"_

Sasuke flinched as a large flow of memories struck against his head. Memories of his first day as Sasuke Uchiha, ninja practice, getting admired by all the girls in his classmates, wanting his father's approval, wanting to beat Itachi for once. Every feeling hit him like a punch to the stomach or chest.

It kept on happening until Sasuke didn't know if this was fake at all. The memories and feelings were coming to him in the spur of the moment like his own. Suddenly, he wasn't WATCHING the memories unfold, he was IN the memories as little Sasuke.

The burning need to perfect the Fireball Jutsu in front of his Father and beat Itachi was the strongest feelings inside him. All he cared about was not to be compared to Itachi, the perfect Uchiha. He wanted to be his own person and be even greater. It felt similar to his feelings towards Naruto but somehow, it just wasn't the same.

Until the 8th door opened. The original night of the Uchiha massacre...

_Sasuke was running home because he had stayed too late at practice at the Academy. He didn't want to miss dinner. The moon was full that night and was rising up into the sky._

_Suddenly, Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. Like someone was watching him. He stopped for a second and looked around the Uchiha Compound he knew like the back of his hand. Nothing seemed out of place…except._

"_The lights…it's too early for everyone to be in bed." Sasuke announced to the night's silence. Then he resumed his running towards his house. He turned the corner to the main road and stood there, staring unblinkingly at what was in front of him._

"_W-wha…What is this?!" He squeaked. The whole street looked like a fight scene. Kunai and shuriken were imbedded into the stone walls, slashes were cut into the Uchiha banners, and blood splattered all around the ground and walls. On the ground were the Uchiha Clan members._

_Sasuke began to tremble. It was NOTHING at all like the pictures he had seen in books. They didn't seem real. But this WAS real!_

"_W-what is going on?! What is happening?!" His voice echoed around the dead silent street. He forced himself to run passed all the dead Clan members._

_Eventually he slowed to a stop. He stared frighten-eyed at the two elderly figures at his feet._

"_Uncle…Auntie...?"His voice and eyes quivered. He continued to stare until…_

"_Oh no! Father and Mother!" He started in a full-on sprint towards his house. He hoped that this was all just a bad dream! His heart was hollow with shock at what he had seen around him. Who could have done this?!_

_He wrenched the sliding door open and hurriedly took off his shoes and threw down his bag before calling out, "Mother?! Father?!"_

_Only silence greeted him this time and it terrified him. Not even the lights were on. He walked trembling throughout the whole house in total darkness until-_

_A loud strange noise thudded hard on the floor somewhere in the house. Startled, Sasuke rushed to see if it was his parents._

_He reached for the door handles when he heard a second strange noise thump onto the floor inside. Sasuke's spine shivered in fear. He knew he had to open the door but a part of him was terrified of what he would find on the other side. Was the person responsible for ALL of this behind this door? Were his Father and Mother behind this door?! All he knew was that someone was inside the room before him._

_His breathe suddenly got lodged between his throat. He found it hard to breath but he unconsciously was gasping really deeply anyway. His whole body was going into shock where he stood._

'_Move!...Move! Come on! MOVE!' Sasuke tried to will himself and slowly opened the doors together to reveal complete darkness. His eyes slowly moved to the only spot with light._

_Terror gripped young Sasuke's heart as he saw his death father lying over his equally murdered mother. Blood splattered the room everywhere._

"_FATHER! MOTHER!" Sasuke screamed, running into the room. He wasn't even aware that the doors closed behind him._

_He stared in absolute horror at them for only a moment longer before he heard footsteps come from out of the darkness. He saw his brother, Itachi, standing half a foot away over their dead parents. His Sharingan was activated and had three tomoes circled around his iris._

"_Big brother! Itachi! Father and Mother have been…who could-"_

_***SHING***_

_Sasuke gasped as a four star shuriken whizzed past him and impaled the doors behind him. A second later, a cut appeared in Sasuke's shoulder._

_He gasped at the pain. He looked at it and grabbed it as it started to bleed._

"_W-what are you-?!" Sasuke yelped, looking up at his big brother. However, Itachi remained impassive. Moments ticked by and a sudden thought crashed through the young Uchiha's mind-_

_He did it._

"_You…what have you done?!" Sasuke screamed._

"_Foolish little brother, I pity you."_

_Heartbeats passed as Itachi opened his eyes again. "Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_Sasuke's heart shuttered as his world was turned blood red and white. He was suddenly back on the street he had been before running home. He heard sounds and voices too mixed together to possibly pick out._

_One by one, his Clan members fell before him once more. Sasuke tried to run but he couldn't even move._

_Horrified by each falling Clanmate, he whimpered inside his head. His voice couldn't even work. Shuriken whizzed through the air, followed by blood…white blood._

_Sasuke screamed loudly. "Stop it! Itachi! Why are you showing me this?! Why did you do this to our Clan?!"_

_He continued to scream as members of their Clan ran at Itachi with the intention to take him down. But they were quickly killed off. He even saw his Uncle and Auntie killed without mercy._

_They were suddenly back in the room but everything was black and white._

"_NO! NOT FATHER AND MOTHER! STOP IT, ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. That was when his sword went down and red blood splashed out everywhere._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**__"_

_His voice echoed back into the real world. Sasuke slumped to his knees, holding his head. He was trying desperately to get that image out of his mind while pain and sorrow gripped his heart._

_He lost the feeling in his body and collapsed onto the wooden ground, panting hard. His vision blurred._

"_W...Why?" He mustered up his voice, trying to get back up. But his whole body was trembling too badly._

"_To test the limits…of my ability."_

"_To test your ability?" Sasuke whispered back._

_Itachi stared back._

"_Y-your telling me…That __**that**__ was the reason…you butchered every single member of our Clan?" His voice grew stronger. A new emotion was beginning to rise up above the fear…above the sorrow._

_Itachi didn't answer right away. "What else?"_

"_Itachi…You're out of your mind!" Sasuke rose up to his feet and shot out at Itachi to attack him in a furious rage._

_Itachi didn't even flinch as he punched his fist into his little brother's stomach. Sasuke let out a gasp and became still. He collapsed onto the ground._

_Adrenaline pumped into his body and he raised his chin to see his fallen parents. Tears welled in his eyes but as Itachi's foot came near, he realized he had to run. He turned and fled for his meaningless life._

'_I'm scared…' His only thoughts ran through his mind as tears flowed from his cheeks as he was sprinting down the streets._

"_I don't wanna die!"_

_But his brother stood before him but a yard away. Sasuke knew that he was going to be killed. He'd see his Father and Mother only minutes away._

"_You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother…If you wish to kill me one day, then foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving like this…flee. Cling to your pathetic life."_

"_Then seek me out." He finished, before disappearing completely._

_When little Sasuke was passed out, the Sasuke Hyuga part of his soul was thrown out. As the aftermath of this massacre unfolded before Sasuke, the 12 year old gripped his chest, sweating terribly._

_Sasuke Hyuga had never seen anything so…so…so __**hell-like**__ in his whole life! The pain of Naruto's betrayal felt like a bee-sting compared to this! Why…Why did this happen?! Nothing about it seemed right and NOTHING about it was glorious like in the textbooks! It was pure murder…a slaughter of pigs._

_He was barely aware that he had moved on to the next room and the one after that. Each one left a bitter taste in Sasuke. Each one had darkness in his chest that was growing with each year. The happy innocent boy Uchiha had died that night after all. In its place was an emotionless boy bent only on murdering his brother and avenging his Clan and family. All that spiraled into Sasuke Hyuga against his will. He could only witness and feel this eternal pain._

_He could almost feel himself slipping away as well…but only one light seemed to keep him from breaking into pieces._

_Naruto Uzumaki. The class idiot and Village trickster. This Naruto was different as well as Hinata. This Naruto was bent on out-shining Sasuke at every turn to win the affections of his classmates, who were also very different. And if…no, WHEN this Naruto failed, he'd just snap out and try again even harder. It was like seeing a whole other world play through. He wasn't a friend or a rival to this Sasuke. In fact, he didn't even think of him as in the same LEAGUE as the Uchiha. Nothing more than a loser. But he sure was…amusing._

_Another thing was that odd was the…girls. They were openly swooning over him wither he gave a response or not. Ino and Sakura especially. It shocked Sasuke Hyuga to see this whole new side of Sakura- confident, loud, determined…only over Sasuke and her studies of course. Ino was no different, though he hair was longer. That was all annoying even to the real Sasuke, and wrong.  
_

_The years progressed until the other Sasuke looked like a spitting image of Sasuke Hyuga…except he always looked moody and annoyed with the world. Like they were all just getting in his way and blocking him from his revenge.  
_

"Team Seven- Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura Haruno-"

"YES!" Naruto jumped out of his seat. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

"No…" Sakura groaned, planting her forehead onto the desk in depression.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei finished.

"YEAH!" Sakura squealed, pumping her fists into the air while Naruto groaned into his desk.

"Hn…" Sasuke Uchiha grunted in response, not looking at either of them. His chin resting on the back of his folded hands.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is it that I'm stuck with someone like Sasuke?! I'm a great ninja! I don't need him!"

"Simple. He had the best graduating test scores and you had the worst. To balance everyone out, we put the best student with the worst student."

"GRRR!" Naruto retorted while everyone laughed.

"Just stay out of my way…Loser."

"What'ch you say?!" Naruto snapped.

The rest was shown to Sasuke like the many times before.. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he realized that Kakashi-sensei had been his sensei in that world too. But as he continued to watch, the darkness only lessened briefly, before coming back in full force. Sasuke Uchiha was leaving the Hidden Leaf Village in his quest for power and power alone. Not even Naruto could stop him.

Sasuke Hyuga finally opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. His sheets were in a mess that showed he had tossed and turned all night long. A line was sweat was still on his brow. He could hear the birds outside the window like he always had but it brought him no comfort this time. He stared at the ceiling with his reawakened Sharingan though he didn't know it.

_Is this…even my home? Who…Who am I? Am I Sasuke Hyuga…or Uchiha?_

He became vaguely aware that someone was knocking at his door.

"Lord Sasuke? Your Father requested that you be woken up. It's almost lunch time." A servant called through the door.

Sasuke stared hollow-eyed at the door. His 'Father', huh?

"Lord Sasuke?" The servant asked again.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sasuke rasped loudly. Even his voice somehow felt foreign to him. Slowly and as if someone else was forcing him to move, he pulled back the covers and stepped out of his bed. He looked himself in the mirror across from the bed. He hardly even noticed his new red eyes.

He was as hollow on the outside as Sasuke Uchiha was on the inside. His eyes showed it, and he had no will left to pull himself out of it. Was this all because of his chakra ceremony?

_So this is what Hiashi and Hizashi were talking about…I have changed. I can't even tell if I'm me or someone that no longer looks like me._ He didn't even call them Father and Uncle anymore. After all, who were they REALLY to him?

As zombified as Sasuke currently was, he slipped into his black and blue haori, hardly registering the Hyuga Clan symbol on the back of his clothes. Which symbol should have been there? The eye of the Hyuga, or the fan of the Uchiha crest?

He slowly opened the door and stepped outside of his room. The servant let out a little yelp as she saw Sasuke's eyes and scrambled into a run towards Hiashi's room. Sasuke didn't even look at her.

His belly was empty but he didn't care. What could he care about anymore? As he walked down the once familiar hallway, he faced Hinata staring back at him. Her once warm cheerful smile was now gone. Her eyes were buried in her own thoughts. But she did look up at his face.

She briefly widened her eyes as she stared into his but then they too returned to their hollow state. She looked away from him as she walked past him without a word and Sasuke continued to walk aimlessly through the Hyuga Compound.

His Sharingan disappeared when he was beginning to feel a little nauseous. He blinked when he realized he had wondered out onto the streets of the Leaf Village. He didn't turn around, but just continued to walk passed people until he heard the crashing of trash cans a few yards away. People drew back to reveal two kids about a year older than him, and two Hyuga Branch members. One of the Hyuga members had punched a boy with a bowel hair cut into the trash cans.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized that boy and the girl next to him with buns in her hair. He had fought the boy before in Taijutsu to prove that the Uchiha were stronger than a boy with no jutsu at all. _What were their names?...R-Rock Lee and Tenten, right?_

"Lee!" The girl cried, confirming his guess. She crouched down at his shoulder to help him and see if he was alright. Lee glared up at the Hyuga members.

"I don't care what you say! Guy-sensei is not a traitor! Guy-sensei is a real man that would never run away from a fight!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If you call him 'sensei', then you're just as much of a traitor as he is!" The Hyuga shouted back, coming for Lee and cracking his knuckles.

"P-please stop! Lee!" Tenten cried, not wanting any of them to get hurt, but at the same time standing in front of him protectively. The Hyuga raised his fist anyway.

_Stop…_

He closed in on her.

_It's not right! Stop! You're supposed to be Leaf ninja! Comrades!_ A part of Sasuke screamed inside.

The punch collided with Tenten's cheek. Tenten had fallen on the ground beside her friend. The other Hyuga chuckled.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled out finally. Everyone there turned to an enraged Sasuke and took a step back. No one had ever seen such anger on the Hyuga's face before.

"L-Lord Sasuke? We were just teaching these rebels not to follow their sensei's example. That's all." The Hyuga's tone had changed instantly to respect.

"I don't care! Leave them be!" Sasuke shouted. Lee helped Tenten back up onto her feet and they both stared at Sasuke. They bowed their heads and ran away. The Hyuga turned to them for a second before looking at Sasuke again. They bowed low to the ground.

"Please forgive our actions, sir!" They weren't serious though. They wanted to torture Tenten and Lee some more.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Leave them alone. They aren't to blame for something their sensei has done."

"B-but Lord Sasuke! They shouldn't even be calling him sen-" The Hyuga looked up and froze at the death glare Sasuke was giving them. They felt a shiver of fear they never had before.

"V-very well." They turned and vanished. Sasuke was fully aware of the stares at him, but in his mixture of feelings, his Sharingan appeared in his eyes once more. He turned and walked back to the Hyuga Compound. He felt sick about what he had seen.

**…**

Sasuke finally stopped walking and sat down on wooden flooring of the side of the Main house. He stared out into the engulfing forest yards away. His eyes were hollowed out again instead of rage.

_Is Naruto out there?_ The thought pierced his heart before he knew it. He didn't even hear his name being called right away.

"…Sasuke?…Sasuke...Sasuke!" A warm hand rested on the raven's shoulder and he turned to see Kakashi attached to that hand.

"Kaka…shi-sensei." He mumbled out. The man looked stunned to see the boy like this. Where had the lively boy he was training but a day before gone to? In his place was a hollow shell!

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"…"

Kakashi sat down at the boy's side, thinking he needed someone to talk to.

"I heard about last night. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"You know?" Something in Sasuke's eyes flickered to life. Did Kakashi-sensei know about his other life as Sasuke Uchiha?

"Of course I know. I'm your sensei. Losing a friend is hard on anyone with a decent heart."

Sasuke blinked at that.

"Naruto?" Kakashi blinked. Was this NOT about Naruto? What could have happened to overshadow that event on the boy's heart?

"Hn." Sasuke looked back out at the forest. "He's gone…that's all."

"That's rather cold, don'tcha think? He was your best friend. Some say that he was your rival."

Something harsh clicked on in Sasuke's mind. _As if that LOSER could ever be my best friend, let alone my rival!_ He frowned at this thought. It was Sasuke Uchiha's way of thinking. NOT his. But then again, he didn't really know who he was anymore.

"You seem torn up about something else though. What is it?" Kakashi broke his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei?...Is it possible to have lived a second life?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I dreamt I was someone else last night. I dreamt I was…Sasuke Uchiha. And…and you were my mentor still. My ninja mentor."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of a Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi stated calmly. "But he sounds like a talented Uchiha." He didn't mention how surprised he was to hear about him having these dreams.

"H-He is…was…I don't know which." Sasuke sighed, so confused. "All the Uchiha were killed 12 years ago, right?"

"It's been rumored that, yes."

"You don't believe they are all dead?" Sasuke looked a little shocked.

"The Uchiha were a very skilled Clan. Some say that they were the shining shinobi jewel of the Leaf Village a long time ago. It's quite a thing to believe that they are all wiped off the face of the earth."

"What made them so special?"

"They had the Kekkei Genkai called the Sharingan. A powerful visual jutsu capable of doing the impossible some say. Some people still have it, though it's only by blood-line or transplants."

"Who has it?"

"Itachi…Lord Fifth Hokage…and one more has the Sharingan power by blood-line. I'm 100% certain of it." He didn't mention himself as his left Sharingan eye was sealed 12 years ago.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm looking right at him." Kakashi answered, glancing with one eye at Sasuke. The boy stiffened. _What?_

"Kakashi! You are forbidden to speak anymore!" Hiashi yelled, running towards them. Kakashi stood up.

"The boy has awakened his Sharingan, Hiashi. What else am I supposed to say to him?"

"How long have you known he would?" Hiash narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I didn't know he was part of the Uchiha Clan until now, Hiashi, but even I knew that he was no Hyuga. He would never possess the Hyuga's Byakugan without a transplant." Kakashi's voice was firm.

"Wh-what?! What are you both talking about?!" Sasuke stood up, shaking slightly as he looked from Hiashi to Kakashi.

"Are all those dreams REAL? Am I really Sasuke Uchiha?!" He shouted. He wanted Hiashi to say no…that it was a lie. The man he once called Father looked away for a minute. Then nodded.

"You weren't born a true Hyuga, Sasuke, but you are my son. I raised you as my blood even if you weren't."

"A-And you just LIED to me?! Is that why some in the Hyuga Clan still look at me with suspicion?! I'm an Uchiha?!" He continued to shout. All his pent up emotions were rushing out.

"You, Obito, and Itachi are the only Uchiha's left in this world. Itachi saw to that. But he gave you to me to raise as a Hyuga and not an Uchiha. You were happy and so was I. I couldn't have raised you any other way." He explained.

"Itachi…is my real brother, isn't he?" Sasuke asked, looking downward for a moment.

"Yes." Silence followed.

"…I don't…even know who I am anymore." Sasuke finally broke the silence, burying his face in one hand. His voice came in a sob.

"You could just be Sasuke." Kakashi answered, making him look up in shock.

"Kakashi, I want you out of here. You've said enough." Hiashi ordered.

"I want to hear what Sasuke is going to say. Sasuke, you said that I was your sensei in this other life, right? Then you should know that I would trust you to make your own life decisions when a fork came down the road. You have three roads. You can be Sasuke Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, or Sasuke- shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Hiashi's eyes went wide with realization. His left hand began to burn painfully. "Kakashi! You-"

"What would the third mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You can be whoever you wish to be regardless of the Hyuga Clan or these dream-memories. You could help restore the Leaf to a better life as well." Kakashi told his student.

Flashes of the Sasuke Uchiha's Leaf Village flashed through his mind. They were ALL happy…Tenten and Lee were equal to the Hyuga ninja. Whatever happened in Sasuke Uchiha's life, everyone was happy to support him. Even if he had shoved them out painfully.

Hiashi leapt at Kakashi, intent to kill him. "Kakashi!" He shouted.

Sasuke stepped protectively in front of his sensei with his hidden kunai raised. He had leapt in on pure instinct. His Sharingan scanned the Hyuga Clan Head's movements as Hiashi stopped at once.

"Sasuke…don't betray your family!" Hiashi's heart stung from a different pain than the Seal.

"My family? The Hyuga or the Uchiha?" Sasuke's voice was cold. He looked Hiashi in the eye.

"No, I've made up my mind…" Sasuke never took his eyes off of Hiashi as he raised both his hand and kunai and made a slightly deep cut on the side of his palm. Blood rushed out with the pain onto the ground.

Both Kakashi and Hiashi were stunned by this act. Sasuke's eyes blazed with determination.

"I make a blood-oath," He clenched his fist and a little blood traveled down his wrist but fell onto the ground. "From now on, I discard the name Uchiha and Hyuga. From now on, my name is Sasuke, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll save the Hyuga and the Leaf from itself until my last breath. I'll never stop training until the day I go into battle against Itachi Uchiha and Obito Uchiha." He felt that he owed his other-Sasuke some closure with Itachi. But he himself felt that Itachi was no brother.

"Well said, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded.

"You…You'd go against me and Hinata even?!" Hiashi gasped at the determined look in his eyes.

"…Yes." Sasuke had to harden his own heart to say that.

"Then you are also exiled from the Hyuga Clan. You dishonor us…Sasuke." Hiashi also stiffened his own heart to move his body to attack his 'son' and 'best friend'.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke though and they both disappeared. Hiashi's fists splintered the side of a log.

"What?!" Hiashi looked shocked. How could Kakashi have enough chakra to do a Substitution Jutsu? Kushina had to store up years of chakra just to use a clone and transformation jutsu in one night!

Kakashi reappeared on the forest ground with Sasuke, panting slightly. Sasuke turned to his sensei in shock. His Sharingan phased away.

"Kakashi-sensei? How are you able to do that?"

"It seems…when you, Hinata, and Naruto short-circuited the chakra sphere, a wave of chakra blasted out. Anyone in that building received a portion of chakra. I felt my chakra return to me a little more this morning. It's nothing compared to the real thing, though. I'm sure of that. Come on, Sasuke. We have to meet up with everyone."

"Y...you planned this?!" The boy realized. Had he made the wrong choice?

"Yes, but choosing to come with me was entirely up to you." Kakashi began to take off in a run. Sasuke followed behind him.

"Will you tell me everything you know? About the shinobi world? About you? About the Leaf?" Sasuke asked, glancing at him with his black eyes.

"I'm still your sensei, aren't I?" Kakashi answered with his own question.

Sasuke gave a tiny smile the first time that day as he replied, "Yeah." They continued to run for as long as possible until the sun had begun to set.

* * *

_**Chapter End~**_

_**((I'm still wondering if I should make a Naruto dream-memory chapter. Tell me if I should or not.))**_

**Sasuke has run away from the Hyuga Clan with only Kakashi to guide him now.**

**What will Hinata think of this, and on top of her own memories returning?**

**Kakashi claims to have a portion of his chakra back. That would mean Sakura, Anko, and Guy have some too, right? (*will be answered in the chapter following the next one.)**

_**Next Chapter: Hinata's Nightmare**_


	9. Chapter 7: Hinata's Nightmare

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

* * *

**~Author's Note~ (Please review!)**

**I had a little fun with Hinata's Nightmare. *Evil lol* Sorry Hinata! (BTW- I love Hinata and Temari as female characters in Naruto. Sakura…well…is Sakura)**

**If some of you noticed, the last chapter was about the 'dishonored' raven. ;D This chapter explains the 'Man that Wept'. **

**Also, the last chapter, the part about the Uchiha massacre- I had to search all over for a freaking you-tube clip on it and I was SHOCKED that I couldn't find one! O_O' I had to go onto my anime site and watch the episode. I tried hard not to make it an EXACT copy, but I think I came PRETTY close. I honestly don't know if I should feel sorry for that or not. It DID turn out well.**

**-.- UGH…I had to do the same thing with Neji vs Hinata and that was TWO episodes!...awe well. Research. :3**

**Hope this turned out just as well!**

**Enjoy~~!**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip or some other scene**

_Italics _**are the words inside the dream.**** Sometimes thoughts…sometimes the dream itself. Sorry.**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Hinata's Nightmare_

_Silence filed out over the Leaf Village until the clock hand hit 1 AM…that was the moment when Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga's screams could be heard from the Hyuga Compound, piercing any silence in the night air._

* * *

**Minutes before 1AM…**

Like Sasuke, Hinata was tossing and turning in her sleep. And just like in Sasuke's dream, Hinata was staring down her own hallway of her inner mind. She had just seen her Mother hold a baby Hinata lovingly to her heart.

"_This is the weirdest dream I've ever had…and I've had some crazy dreams before." _Hinata voiced out to no one in particular. She continued to see herself grow from a baby to a toddler, to a child. It bothered her that she couldn't see Sasuke anywhere.

Her Father had come to her bedroom that night and had told her what she would see in her dreams after the chakra ceremony. It was a little weird to hear him explain it out to her, but she had wondered what she would see.

She couldn't help but notice that her mother's belly was growing towards the end of the fourth door. She dismissed it without another thought and looked into the fifth door. That's when the problems started.

Hinata watched a scene unfold. Like her, this Hinata had admired her Father's strong and often unmovable will. It was kinda strange that Lord Obito was nowhere to be found but she shrugged. Little Hinata was kicking her legs a little at the edge of her seat. Hinata was surprised at how short little Hinata kept her hair. It was so…dainty looking on her. But what concerned Hinata was that they were at the hospital.

"When will I get to see my new sibling, Father?" Little Hinata turned to her Father. Hinata blinked. _Sibling? Is Sasuke here? But isn't he my age?_

"Your little brother or sister will be here soon, Hinata. Stop moving your legs." He ordered with slight anger. Both little Hinata and Hinata heard that tone and their eyes widened. Father never took that tone with her before. A sad feeling entered Hinata's chest as little Hinata calmed down.

A doctor came out shortly. His eyes full of joy. "It's a girl! You can see her now!"

"Thank you," Father bowed to him and began to walk away with little Hinata running behind him. He didn't even look at her, but little Hinata knew he probably was just too nervous.

But Hinata was very confused. _A girl? Hanabi? But there's no way! I was 10 years old when Mother had Hanabi! I hardly look a day over 3! And where's my brother? Where's Sasuke?!_

Sure enough though, Hinata's Mother was holding a newborn baby Hanabi without a doubt. She was holding her just as warmly as she had held little Hinata. Little Hinata glanced up at her Father but was surprised to see his face not budge an inch. Not a smile but not a scowl.

_Isn't he happy? I'm happy. I have a new little sister._ Hinata's eyes widened as she felt little Hinata's soft voice in her own mind. She wanted to tell her that that was just how their Father was sometimes but even she wasn't so sure about that. This Father didn't seem happy even on the inside. The Father she knew mostly acted like that only to keep an image up around others, but this Hiashi Hyuga never let his feelings show. If he had any at all.

The passing months flew through Hinata's mind as she saw them. It was strange. The Leaf Village seemed different, but what stunned her the most was the Branch members of the family. ALL of them had odd patterns on their foreheads, including Neji, and all had a lowly servant's respect for the Main Branch…like they were truly nothing more than lowly worms at the Main family's feet. Hinata and little Hinata pitied them and it made her sick. Weren't they family? One of them in particular seemed to be little Hinata's personal bodyguard or guide whenever she walked outside the Compound. She was treated like a princess around the Branch family and that irritated her. She could walk on her own two feet just fine without having to step over everyone else. She had been treated with respect before but not like this. It was pure servitude and NOTHING else. No family bonds. Hinata began to notice that because of that, little Hinata was gentler towards everyone than real Hinata had ever been. Hinata could think of herself as a nice person, but THIS Hinata was a down-right ANGEL compared to her sometimes! It was defiantly unnerving.

Little Hinata watched her Father train with the other Hyuga Main family and Hinata felt a familiar desire to be strong like her Father coming from her. Hinata had little doubt she wouldn't. She would try to mimic her Father when he wasn't looking. Then came picture day for the family portrait and Hinata still wondered where Sasuke was. Little Hinata was smiling between her smiling Mother and stoic Father. Hanabi was held in their Mother's arms, sleeping. The photo was snapped.

"Hinata."

Little Hinata looked up at her Father. "Yes, Father?" He had finally paid her some attention.

"You're going to start your ninja training a little early but it is a Hyuga custom that the heir begins early. Be ready tomorrow at the dojo." He ordered flatly. Hinata wondered why he was so stern all the time.

"Yes, Father!" Little Hinata smiled innocently. Her parents both turned and walked together back into the house.

Hinata was about to follow when a thought crossed her mind that wasn't her own. It paralyzed her.

_I want to be strong like Father, but gentle and kind like Mother._

Hinata's heel touched the ground but her toes were in the air. She turned sharply to see a smiling little Hinata.

_Wh-What?! I…She can't be SERIOUS! No one can be strong and kind at the same time! It makes no sense! _But what she was really surprised at…was a growing darkness inside her chest that LAUGHED at this idea the most. It was a weak way of thinking. For a shinobi, let alone the HYUGA Clan heiress. Hinata hoped that little Hinata would see that tomorrow.

The image phased into tomorrow. Little Hinata was dressed in Taijutsu work out clothing and was facing her Father, who's stone-like face hadn't changed.

"Begin!" He shouted at her and to Hinata's surprise, little Hinata flinched. She doesn't flinch! She NEVER flinched from her Father's words!

Little Hinata ran at her Father and struck out in Hyuga Taijutsu style, but Hiashi had been quicker. He slipped to the side and hit the muscle in her lower leg. Little Hyuga yelped and hit the ground.

Hinata flinched at the pain that hit her. Everything little Hinata felt, she did too. And as bad as that sounded, it only got worse. Hiashi was telling her everything wrong with things from her stance to her hits and strikes. Little Hinata's face and eyes conveyed that she was WAY in over her head in taking on her Father and he wasn't letting up.

Hinata had to admit that this version of her Father wasn't all that great…He was very strict compared to her own Father. She had no idea he could even be like this. Sure she had some tough training days but he hadn't been so open to tell her her faults. But he didn't even seem to care that little Hinata was only five years old. He trained her like any of the Main House.

By the end of it, little Hinata was kneeling on the ground, sweating horribly and gasping for breath.

"This shall be good for your first day. I expect you the same time tomorrow." He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Y…Yes…Father." Little Hinata's voice trembled.

The rest of the training was history, but it all played out around Hinata. Each training was more intense than the last one. And little Hinata was being taught everything about the Hyuga Clan's powerful Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. Hinata took it all in. She had learned of it before but somehow little Hinata was personally using the Byakugan in every other training that Hiashi gave her. Pain in Hinata's eyes would come each time she was forced to use and focus the Byakugan for a very long time.

Hinata was getting a little more irritated each time she saw her little self hesitating to attack. If it were her, she'd be attacking with all she had each and every time. It was training. Not time to pick flowers. But little Hinata was just worried about the pain she was receiving and inflicting. Hinata doubted if she actually inflicted anything at all with those half-hearted jabs. Hinata barely have time to notice how tired their Mother was getting.

Hinata traveled two more doors down and she found herself at her Mother's side by her bed. Hinata was watching from little Hinata's eyes, which were filled with tears.

"M-Mother…please don't die…." She was crying. Even Hinata felt her heart wrenched to her lungs. She had lost her own Mother at the age of 10.

"…Hinata," their Mother rasped, lifting a trembling hand to her cheek. "My sweet beautiful Hinata."

Little Hinata took her mother's hand in her own and openly cried.

"It's alright. I'll only be leaving for another place. I'll still…be watching over you. But before I go, I want you to have something." Their Mother took her other hand around something close to her chest and snapped it off. She held it out for little Hinata. It was a tiny amethyst stone carved out into a shining sun.

"To bring you good luck…and to remind you of me. My mother gave it to me and her mother to her. All worn by strong willed Kunoichi of the Hyuga Clan. Carry it to remind you just how strong you really can be." She asked, handing little Hinata the pendant.

"Thank you…M-Mother." Little Hinata cried.

Everything phased out and back into a Hyuga Clan funeral. Little Hinata had tried so hard not to cry, but she a few tears slipped out.

A door later, little Hinata Hyuga was in her first Academy class. She was wearing the necklace under their Mother gave her on her death bed. She was very nervous and fiddled with her two fingers, much to Hinata's anger.

_Didn't this Hinata have any dignity or guts at all? It is embarrassing to think we are the same person. I'm much stronger willed than her. She'd tremble like a little leaf if I blow into her ear!_

Hinata finally saw Sasuke but he wasn't the same. Every one of her classmates was different. Ino had longer hair and was swooning over Sasuke like he was fudge-chocolate. Sakura as well, maybe even more so. She was crazy for him and was determined to let everyone know it. Choji was the same, but Shikamaru's hair was pulled up in a pineapple-like style that Hinata didn't know if she should laugh at it, or stare. Kiba was more laid back than ever and Shino kept to himself and his bugs…which seemed to always be everywhere.

She also painfully noticed how different Naruto was as well. The Leaf Village idiot. But some things stayed the same. He was confident, determined, always waiting to be accepted. But she was still so angry at Naruto, she wanted little Hinata to just go over to him and slap him right across his-

_Wait…why is little Hinata staring at this Naruto all the time?! _ Hinata's pearl eyes widened as she periodically looked from Naruto to little Hinata to check. She WAS staring at this weird Naruto!

A new feeling crept into her heart making both Hinata's cheeks blush, against Hinata's will, when Naruto's blue eyes glanced her way.

"_OH GOD, NO! THIS HINATA IS IN LOVE WITH __**NARUTO**__?!"_ Hinata shrieked at the top of her lungs. The thought horrified her and she stood over little Hinata.

He'll only break her heart…just as he did to hers.

"_NO! Don't look at him like that! Don't feel that way when he looks at you! Do you know what he did to me?! He ripped my heart out without even thinking about my feelings and threw it away! That's what he will do to you too! Are you listening to me?!" _Hinata tried to get through but she was only an observing ghost in all of this and little Hinata continued to stare at the other Naruto. Hinata also became aware that the other Naruto often stared at Sakura…who was staring at Sasuke. Hinata let out a cruel laugh.

"_Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

**…**

Each year, little Hinata's fondness for the determined knuckle-head only grew and Hinata was truly trying to fight it and keep those feelings from her own heart. Little Hinata could HAVE those emotions, but not her!

Tears ran down Hinata's cheeks as she tried to shut it all out. She didn't want to feel this way! She already had her mixed up feelings of Naruto without having to deal with THIS! She covered her ears and closed her eyes shut to block it out, but nothing did any good. It would keep playing out as it would. Years began to pass her by little by little.

This…This **soft **and** weak** Hinata. The Hyuga heiress that was later bested by her own 5 year old sister, Hanabi. Hated by Neji for being the reason his father died and for trapping him inside the Branch Family's' bird cage. The Hinata that was love-sick for Naruto Uzumaki. The Kunoichi who couldn't even lift her head high and proud in front of her friends and teammates and also had a nervous twitch around other people.

**It disgusted her**

She came to the twelfth door, groaning at the thought of seeing yet another hopeless and weak Hinata.

"_No! You're wrong!...I…I wanted to…to see if I could change!" Timid Hinata whimpered out to a glaring Neji as she faced him in the second part of the Chunin Exams. Everyone was staring and waiting for Hinata's determination. But as usual, she didn't have much._

_The real Hinata answered along with Neji, __**"You can't change, Hinata. You have little confidence in yourself. You will never change."**_

_Little Hinata looked stricken as Neji went on, "People can't change no matter how hard they try. You could train for years and still not be any better. A failure…will always BE a failure. And despite your bold words, you are really thinking that you want to run away."_

"_No! Y-you're wrong about me!" Little Hinata whimpered out loud. Almost to the real Hinata as well._

'Is he? If you are so certain of that then open your eyes and fight him. Fight him and prove us wrong!' Hinata shouted at little Hinata.

_But little Hinata was trembling in so much fear, Hinata knew it was useless. This Hinata would always be a defenseless and hopeless little sheep. Neji got into a stance with his fingers poised._

"_Byakugan!" Neji shouted, opening his white eyes. The veins leading to his eyes were popping out slightly. He was ready for attack._

_But little Hinata was freezing up as she stared into the wrath inside Neji's Byakugan. _The real Hinata could sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for the impending pain that Neji will inflect on little Hinata.

_Neji began to cripple little Hinata even further by telling her all about her insecurities. As usual, it was right on the money. _Hinata growled. She didn't like this version of Neji anymore than the other version of her Father. In fact, she was almost certain that if she was in little Hinata's place, she would have attacked him right then and there. She wouldn't have taken any of this crap.

"_That does it!" A familiar voice broke through the area around them and Neji and both Hinatas turned to see a very angry Naruto gripping the railing tightly and glaring at Neji._

_Naruto?_

"_Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be?! Go on, Hinata! Show this guy he's wrong!" Naruto snarled out and holding up a fist._

_Naruto…_

_Naruto growled loudly until, "Hinata! You're just going to stand there and take that from him?! Do something!"_

_Little Hinata's eyes were wide at him but something had gotten focused back in her eyes and she looked back at Neji._

_You're right…Naruto._

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the growing feeling in her chest. Was Naruto really THAT imposing on this Hinata? It surprised her.

_Little Hinata raised her chin in determination back at Neji. She was ready to fight finally as she stared determinately back at Neji for the first time ever._

'The look in her eye has changed.' Hinata thought as did Neji. _Neji was slightly startled but he soon growled, "If you don't forfeit the match…you know what will happen."_

_Little Hinata raised her arms and made hand signs with her eyes closed._

_I won't run away…_

_An image of Naruto shouting in the First part of the Chunin Exams flashed. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't back down!"_

_Never again!_

"_No way. I never go back on my word. That's my nindo! My Ninja way!"_

_No more hiding!_

"_Byakugan!" Little Hinata shouted, activating her eyes._

Hinata smirked. "Finally! At-a-girl! Kick Neji's ass!" She shouted out, gripping her fist. FINALLY this Hinata showed some backbone! Even though it hurt to see that Naruto was her inspiration.

_Little Hinata slowly slipped into a Hyuga fighting stance and the words slipped out of the real Hinata's mouth as well._

**"_Defend yourself_**_…My brother." Little Hinata finished. Everyone was surprised at her determined look._

_Neji looked just as ready to go. "Very well then."_

_Silence full of friction followed for a time…Then both genin leapt at each other in one movement._

_Little Hinata struck first with a cry. Chakra and wind flew out of her palms as Neji deflected it. Then both were locked in close-combat._

It was pretty fierce but Hinata's eyes narrowed. Little Hinata didn't see it, but she could. Neji wasn't just deflecting. He was slipping passed her and hitting her without her noticing. She urged little Hinata to see it too and attack as well but there was nothing she could do. It looked like an even match to almost anyone but it wasn't. Little Hinata did almost manage to strike Neji's stomach.

_They went back to their stances. They slightly circled each other. They sprang at each other again for another round. It was the same as the last one. Neji was inflicting chakra secretly into little Hinata's chakra points. _Hinata bit her lip as she felt each blow herself.

_Finally, Neji and little Hinata went for the final blow. _Hinata flinched. It was over. Hinata's heart shuttered painfully and she let out a gasp. She had never felt pain like this before. She stumbled to the ground.

_Little Hinata let out a gasp and blood came up out of her mouth._

"_That's it? That's all the Main Branch's power?" Neji taunted._

"_What is going on?! I saw Hinata hit Neji perfectly!" Naruto shouted out._

_Little Hinata was panting hard, gritting her teeth. 'I'm not done yet!' She batted Neji's arm away and made to strike his chest. He just easily grabbed her attacking arm and pierced it with his other two fingers. _

Hinata felt agonizing pain in the same arm.

_Neji slowly pulled back little Hinata's sleeve to reveal blistering red dots all around her arm. She gasped._

"_But…you mean...all this time you…!" Little Hinata gasped._

"_That's right. I was striking you the whole time." He told her and shoved her backwards onto the ground a yard away._

"_Look Hinata, I'm completely out of your league and that won't change. That's why I'm part of the elite. You may not like it, but it's a fact. I was going to be the winner from the moment you decided not to run away. I was destined to win and you were destined to lose."_

Hinata growled at Neji. How dare he say that?! He was good, she'll give him that, but he was extremely out of line here!

_Little Hinata was only panting hard. "This is your last warning. Forfeit this match."_

"_I never…go back…on my…word. Because…that too is my nido. My ninja way." Little Hinata slowly got up and turned to Neji. She had a smile on her face._

Hinata smiled too. Maybe she wasn't as much of a weakling as she first thought.

_Little Hinata glanced at Naruto but then looked at Neji to continue the fight._

"_Bring it on." Neji growled, ready to fight her into the ground._

_But little Hinata's heart convulsed and more blood came out of her mouth. Everyone looked worried for her but Naruto cried out, "GO HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"_

_N…Naruto._

_Little Hinata sprang at Neji once more_ but Hinata knew it was over. She was only worried now that he would kill her. As weak in the Hyuga style as she was, she didn't want her to DIE! Hinata stiffened as she realized that little Hinata was now thinking about Naruto.

Hinata growled, "Get your head out of the clouds, Hinata! Neji might just kill you if you don't!" But as always, little Hinata took no notice and the flood of memories of Naruto had begun. She was fighting Neji with all she had at least.

_Naruto…I've been watching you…I've been watching you for many years._

"She's hopeless!" Hinata growled, blocking out her eyes with her hand briefly.

_Neji smacking her in the jaw confirmed it. Little Hinata gasped and was shoved back. But she steeled herself and ran at him again._

_Only this time, Neji struck her hard in the chest. She went down as more blood came. She was finished._

_But before anyone had flinched even one muscle, little Hinata was struggling back to her knees and feet._

_Horrified on the inside, Neji glared at little Hinata. "What do you think you're doing? If you continued…you're going to die." He promised._

_It doesn't matter…because...Naruto is watching me...he's finally seeing the real me...  
_

"_I'm far…from finished." She gasped out, limping forward for more._

"Is that me CRAZY?!" Hinata gasped. Even she would never have gone THIS far for Naruto…would she?

"_I know you cursed yourself for being weak…but look, people can't change who they are. Just give up and you won't have to suffer anymore." Is that pity?_

_Little Hinata shook her head. "You've got it backward, brother Neji…you see, you are hurting and suffering far more than I."_

"_I'm WHAT?" Neji's pity and mercy was fading out._

"_You are all torn up…about the…fates of the Main and Branch families…of the Hyuga Clan."_

_Neji's rage spiked and he growled in fury. He ran at Hinata with EVERY intention of killing her. _Hinata ran to protect little Hinata, even if she was just a ghost.

_But the jonin senseis all stopped Neji before he could do anything to her. And it was over._

"You're either really stupid or really brave, other me. But at least…you have some guts after all." She voiced out though she knew it was pointless. She glanced at the passed out Hinata on a stretcher.

"I still wouldn't want to be you though. I'm me and only me!" She pointed her thumb to herself with a confident smile and turned to walk out of the room. But she couldn't leave this time and watched the rest of the year pass by.

She hurt a lot to see Sasuke act so…so CRAZY and hell-bent on some revenge she didn't know about. All she knew was that he wasn't her brother anymore. Why was that?

But it surprised her to see Naruto so willing to put everything on the line for him. Like he couldn't stand the thought of losing Sasuke to his own darkness.

It made her remember his current self. He could do to follow this idiot-Naruto's example. She scowled as he was leaving with some old guy with long spiky white hair. So he was leaving YET again. She changed her last thought about him. He would leave other Hinata just as he left her.

_It's the same…just like I thought. Nothing could have changed._

**_..._**

Hinata Hyuga opened her eyes from her dreams, staring up at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. She glanced at the window. It was already very bright out. The clock on her dresser said 11:30 AM. Hinata looked at the other objects on the dresser. There were a number of pictures.

All of them were of Hinata, Sasuke, or Naruto. She slipped out of bed and walked over to her dresser and looked at all of them.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto's first picture together was at the Fireworks Display many years ago. Naruto had a wide grin on his face with Hinata and Sasuke smiling beside him. She remembered how awkward they all had been when they first started to be friends. The other pictures were less stiffly taken and some had goofy faces on them.

It used to bring a smile to her face but no smile came this time.

_***CLINK***_

Hinata turned to hear something glass-like hit the floor from her bed. She bent down and picked it up and brought it to her face. It was her Mother's sun-amethyst necklace. Just like in her dream.

Her eyes widened as she stared at it. Her Mother had never given this to her…so how did it get there? She put it around her neck, close to her heart. She loved her Mother…just as much as her weaker self did. She stood up and left her own room.

She tried to shake herself out of this sadness. She was confused about Sasuke but she worried about other things more. Whoever that girl in her dreams was, Hinata was not her. She was angelic but weak until her 12th birthday. All because of Naruto. That boy had somehow become her hope and determination. That Hinata was in love with that Naruto.

It made Hinata feel dirty. Compared to that Hinata's angelic nature, she was a demon. Hinata knew that she wasn't a horrible person by nature but she was more vicious, confident, commanding, and strong willed when it came to training. She would NEVER have let Hanabi best her in training or let that Neji talk to her like that. Wither she would have won or not against that Neji was a whole other thing. She knew that she could have at least held her own well enough. He sure did act strange. He just went on and on about fate and destiny. Hinata wondered for a moment what HER Neji thought about that. He was a year older than her after all. He would have seen her weak self. Maybe he just didn't care or pushed it aside.

She couldn't help but also notice that the Hyuga Clan was divided between Main and Branch families. In her own past, the Branch family members would sometimes help her with tips in her training. But in that past, the Branch just watched her like hawks or stone soldiers. It was intimidating sometimes. Hinata wondered if that was why that Hinata was such a frightened sheep instead of a ninja. But it had to be more than that. That Hinata was scared of her Father's judgment. She wanted to be strong for him but her natural gentle nature stopped her from really attacking. That was how Hanabi bested her. She had no will to fight. Hanabi did. That's why Hanabi wasn't placed in one of the Branch families. She could take Hinata's place as Clan Head if needed.

Rage pulsated through Hinata at the very idea of her own SISTER replacing her. That would NEVER happen. She was strong and had her Father's approval.

A creak of the floor boards made her look up and she faced her brother, Sasuke. Her eyes widened when she saw his red eyes. Both held a Sharingan. She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say to him. She just looked away and hurried on by. He didn't call after her either.

She had seen those eyes before. While watching the Chunin Exams, she saw Sasuke Uchiha use his Sharingan in battle. If her brother could use it as well…then he was an Uchiha. Somehow that didn't come to much of a shock to her. She had known somewhere in her heart that he wasn't her real brother. It just wasn't possible and her dreams proved that. It still pierced her heart. He was her brother. Not some Uchiha.

Hinata walked out into the garden that she had found Naruto in the day before. It seemed like so many years ago to her though. She sat down on the swing and just dragged her feet in the sand like Naruto had done. The wind blew through her hair and something caught her eye when she pulled some long blue hair out of her eyes.

A white envelope was fluttering between the flowers. Hinata got off the swing and went over to it. As she picked it up she realized that she had seen Naruto carrying it before in his pocket.

Anger swelled in her and she placed her hands to rip it in two halves when she saw her name.

_**Hinata**_

It was addressed to her. Blinking with surprise, Hinata slowly opened it up. A folded up letter was inside it.

She tugged it out and opened it. She recognized Naruto's hand writing instantly but also noticed that he had taken the time to write slowly and more clearly than normal. Her pearl eyes widened even more as she read it out.

* * *

Hinata, I know that writing a letter isn't like me, but I figured you're now too busy to talk to me much anymore. You know…training day in and day out with your Father and Sasuke. It's graduation time and I just wanted to give you some words of encouragement in case Sasuke or your old man is being an ass.

**You're the Hyuga's shining blue treasure, Hinata, and never forget that. There's nothing you can't do. Believe it**

**-Naruto**

* * *

Hinata's hands trembled slightly and her cheeks grew very warm. The softer Hinata was very happy to know that Naruto told those words to her. She remembered times when Naruto got so nervous around her when they were alone. His face would get all red and…

Tear drops fell onto the paper. Hinata knelt on the ground, unable to stand properly.

"If you like me so much, then say these words to my face!" She tried to wipe the tears away but more came and the note dropped to the ground.

"N-Naruto!...You idiot! You jerk! You say…something like that but leave me and Sasuke! Are you lying to me?!" She sobbed, unable to stop crying. She had never cried so much before. She had kept crying for what seemed like hours.

She couldn't understand him at all now! Was he the Naruto she liked? The Idiot-Naruto that the other Hinata liked? Or a back-stabber?!

Hinata placed a damp hand on the letter so it wouldn't blow away from her. She finally controlled herself and her emotions and stood up. She made her way to her room and placed the letter inside her dresser where it would be safe. It was the last piece of Naruto that she had left.

She composed herself to not be a crying mess and changed her outfit before leaving to eat lunch. She couldn't cry over Naruto 24/7 like the other Hinata would. It wasn't like her to mope around all day and she needed a distraction badly. Hinata thought she heard her Father shouting in the distance, but she shrugged it off. He was probably yelling at some servant.

Hinata ate her meal in silence and then headed for the entrance to go practice her new Byakugan skills before her training would start. She spotted a bunch of the Branch family members rushing out too. She stopped one.

"What's going on?" She demanded. The Hyuga looked nervous.

"Kakashi has turned traitor and is fleeing the village. We're going after him."

_Kakashi was Sasuke's sensei in both worlds. _"Can I help?"

"We're enough, Lady Hinata. Thank you, but we got it from here." The man told her before bounding off to follow the Clan members.

Hinata was a little worried about Sasuke's opinion on this and she wondered if she should go find him. But the hollow-soul that looked at her sent a shiver up her spine. She would talk to him later. They needed time alone right now.

**…**

Hinata had practiced her Byakugan until it hurt to see things that clearly. She hadn't just been training to get her mind off of Naruto. That was pointless. She thought about how she could find him. Maybe if she could just TALK to him...

She returned to her house towards dinner time. Hinata went towards her Father's room to tell him about her training. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be punished.

She knocked on the door and went inside.

"Father? Sorry I'm so la-," She stopped. Her father was sitting at his desk and had a sad look on his face…like someone had died. She had NEVER seen him like that!

"Father?!' Hinata asked, slightly panicked. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Hinata…I'm afraid I have some bad news. Sasuke…Sasuke has left the Hyuga Clan and the Leaf Village with Kakashi."

Silence followed as Hinata tried to take that info in.

"Wh-what?"

"You should know by now that Sasuke wasn't your brother by blood but…I still considered him my son. He's left us now, Hinata. Sasuke left to join those traitors."

_Sasuke….is with….Naruto?_

She pieced together it in her mind slowly. She lowered her chin. Her bangs covered her eyes.

Hinata slowly turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob to leave the room. Hiashi looked surprised at her. "Hinata? Where are you going?"

"To the Hokage's Office." She answered, her voice colder than ice. A steeled look in her eyes startled Hiashi quite a bit.

**…Hokage's Office…**

Night had fallen by the time Hinata Hyuga reached the Hokage's Office and was able to see him. Hinata stood in front of Obito. All of the Akatsuki were sitting or standing around the room as well.

"Hinata Hyuga…to what do we owe this pleasure?" Obito asked her.

"You're going to brand Naruto and Sasuke as criminals, right?" She asked. "To be hunted down on sight?"

"That's right, girly." A shark-man answered. "Can't let the dogs get out. All of them."

"Kisame…" The Hokage warned the beast. He then looked at Hinata.

"I'm afraid so, Lady Hinata. They betrayed the Leaf after all. I can't let them get away with our secrets. I can't take your reques-"

"My request isn't to take them off the wanted list. My request is to let me go after them." She stood tall.

A blond haired teen smirked. "You want to chase after them, hm?"

"I want the chance to question them. To at least make them change their minds. Kushina, Guy, Anko, and Kakashi are the masterminds. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura Haruno are just their puppets."

"And what if they truly wish to follow them? What if you can't change their minds? Then they will have to be branded as criminals and killed on sight."

"Then I'll kill them myself!" Hinata balled her fists to show that she meant it. She may have been crying earlier over Naruto, but those feelings were gone now. Only to be replaced by anger and rage that surprised even her. Not just Naruto, but SASUKE had willingly left her too! She had shoved her softer feelings aside completely. Dark emotions were the only thing left in her heart now. If they didn't change their minds, then she would kill them as part of her Hyuga duty.

_Sasuke and Naruto have both betrayed and left me...if I can't bring them back then I'll finished them._

The younger of the Akatsuki let out looks of surprise. Surprised at her determination to find them and hunt them down if need be.

"Are you serious with that statement? You can't turn soft-hearted." Obito told her.

"I've never been more serious. I stick with what I say, Lord Hokage. If they truly have turned their backs on ...us, then I will personally end their lives. I'll train every day until I drop if that's what it takes." Her hand went to her Mother's pendant. It gave all the mothers before her strength, she hoped it would somehow help her now too.

Obito looked into her eyes. He could see she wasn't kidding. But was she really meaning to do it?

"Hahahaha! I see killer in her eyes, Obito. She's serious!" Kisame laughed out. None of the Akatsuki ever liked to address Obito as any of his titles. None but Itachi and Zetsu. They would call him the Hokage but that was it.

"Then I'll test you, Lady Hinata. If you pass, then you'll get training from all of the Akatsuki members including myself. We shall see if you are serious or not. You should also be training very hard with your father. I'll talk to Hiashi-san about this soon. I'll expect you in the afternoon to give you your test."

Hinata Hyuga bowed respectively to the Hokage. "Thank you for hearing me out, Lord Hokage. I'll be going now." She told him and left the room. She began to walk home.

"Zetsu…" Obito called to him.

"We're on it."

**…**

"…And that is what younger daughter said. Lord Hokage told her that he'd test her tomorrow to see if she is serious. Just thought you should know." Zetsu's clone had told Hiashi from his room. He morphed right back into the wood-work, leaving Hiashi alone in his thoughts.

…_Hinata…what is going to happen to you?_ He silently asked the air. She wouldn't be home for a while, but he was still so troubled. Her voice had been so cold…so full of anger. She was going to make herself go to any lengths to find them and bring them back…or kill them. They had left scars on her heart…and his heart as well, but it just wasn't the same.

The thought of Hinata walking down the dark path Obito and the Akatsuki were going to force her onto broke Hiashi's heart. He felt that he had failed both his son and his daughter. He didn't know the first thing on how to fix this either. It was an unfixable mess that he could only watch. He looked at the window to see Hinata's shadow coming near the Compound. Her eyes were steeled and determined to stick with her word. They were also swallowed by grief and rage.

A tear slid down Hiashi's cheek as he caught the first glimpse of darkness in his first daughter's eyes. He hadn't even wept when Obito took over the Village.

* * *

_**Chapter End~**_

_**Author's Note~**_

_**I know you guys all expected/wanted Hinata to follow Sasuke and Naruto, but SOMEONE has to walk down the path of darkness. It ain't Sasuke. Just because the summary says 'strong Hinata' doesn't mean she's GOOD Hinata. ;)**_

_**I told you I had a little fun with Hinata's chapter. ;)**_

_**But I am going to go ahead and give Naruto back his memories as well in the next chapter. And Sasuke and Kakashi meet up with the group.**_

_**Note end~**_

* * *

_**Hinata expected her dream-memories self to be just like her. How WRONG she was! No one likes to see a pathetic version of themselves, especially not a proud Hyuga heiress.**_

_**Naruto's last words to her in the white envelope have been found and read, but will they last?**_

_**Hinata's sad heart has been turned into rage and the only two things that can stop her now are Sasuke and Naruto, while her Father watches. Unable to do anything.**_

_**Next Chapter: Naruto's Ghosts**_


	10. Chapter 8: Naruto's Ghosts

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

**~Author's Note~ (Please review!)**

**You guys are so determined to know if NaruHina happens…lol. I'm still thinking about it… ;) fyi- I'm trying to make this story as similar as the real story as i can. Not plot-wise, but funny-wise. Naruto is smarter, but also has his moments because he IS Naruto.**

**(LOL! It seems that each time I post a new chapter, I gain at least 500 more views in the long run…hehe…nice. :D)**

**Sorry for not uploading anything the past few days. I've been too busy to finish this chapter until now. Family stuff.**  
**It's getting a little bit harder to think up stuff for the future story, but college is also coming around next week so i'll have even less time to write. :( Please be patient for chapters.  
**

**Thanks for the poll votes and poll-reviews. It is now closed and 'Click it' is now deleted. You'll just have to read it to see which of the couple's won it.**

**Enjoy~~!**

**… Tends to mean a tiny time skip or some other scene**

_Italics _**are the words inside the dream. Sometimes thoughts…sometimes the dream itself. Sorry 4 confusion~!**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Naruto's Ghosts_

When the adults grabbed Naruto, Sakura, and Neji they vanished and reappeared just outside the building. But they didn't stay there for more than a second before springing away again. They continued to jump from building to building until they had reached the Village wall. There were two guards there, but they weren't even Hyuga so they passed them without any trouble at all.

Naruto and Sakura fell onto the ground when they stopped jumping and were going to run all the way to…where-ever it was that they were going. Neji looked like he knew all of this would happen.

"M-mom! Who are all these people? Why is Neji here?" Naruto turned to his Mother. She was looking kinda pale.

"Don't push yourself, Kushina." Guy warned her, looking concerned.

"I-I'm alright. Just a little unused to all this. I'll be back on my feet in a couple of days." Kushina replied to him, leaning slightly against a tree.

"I could carry you. We can't stop for long." Guy offered.

"Okay-"

"Mom?"

"Oh yeah, this is Guy and Anko. Anko's the one who gave us the drug. They are friends and we have many more, but I can't explain much right now."

"That's right. We need to meet up with Jiraiya-san at least by tomorrow and go on from there. The Hyuga and Akatsuki will be on our tail by tonight." Anko snapped.

Kushina turned to a still trembling Sakura. "I'm sorry you got involved in all of this, Sakura-chan, but we need you to stick with us. They won't hesitate to hurt you too." She told her gently. Sakura nodded, trying to stop tears from coming out.

Soon they were running again. Sakura was running beside Naruto, but wouldn't look at him. Guy was carrying Kushina on his back with Anko running just behind him as a look out. Neji was in front with Naruto and Sakura with his Byakugan. He kept looking around straight ahead.

"Neji…talk to me. Why are you helping us? You're a Hyuga." Naruto asked, trying to get what was going on.

"That's true but…after my chakra ceremony, I began to question…"

"Question what?"

"If the Hyuga Clan were just pawns in the Hokage's game." Neji narrowed his intense pearl eyes. "I used to think that the Hyuga Clan was the most elite Clan in the Leaf Village because of our Clan's skills. But then I began to REALLY see what was going on."

"What made you change your opinion? What does the chakra ceremony have to do with it?" Naruto asked him.

"Everything Naruto. The day after the chakra ceremony, I realized that the world should be flowing with chakra. But somehow that's not the case. The Hokage can **give** chakra or choose not to. That's very odd considering the world used to be full of ninja, don't you think? People stopped trying to be ninjas right around the time the Fifth Hokage took office. And only the Hokage's advisor's Clan, the Hyuga Clan, are able to use chakra and train to be ninja? That's funny considering all the textbooks we've read in school talk about ninja like they are from the last century and the people have moved on from that. None of it makes any sense." The Hyuga genius stated out.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He had never thought of it like THAT. He only saw the Hokage as a threat to his family and the Village. Though he never liked the Village before, Kushina had convinced him otherwise.

"How did you know who to talk to?" People must have been suspicious if Neji poked in the wrong place. Even Naruto knew that.

"Luckily, I was able to ask Guy-sensei. He trusted me with the truth and I decided to save my Clan from the Hokage…If I can save my Clan than the people of the Village won't hate the Hyuga anymore. Peace between Clans will be restored as well."

Naruto smiled at Neji. He was a pretty good guy after all. "You can do it, Neji! I'll help you too."

"Thanks Naruto…you know, you are a lot like-" Neji shut his mouth. _You are a lot like that Naruto too._

"Hm?"

"Nevermind." Neji scanned ahead.

Naruto shrugged it off. He still wondered how one night could change his mind about so many things. _Oh well…must be a genius thing._

The group had stopped to rest for the night by a large waterfall. Anko showed them that there was a cave behind the waterfall. They didn't exactly pack anything so they just slept on the cold stones towards the back. Neji had first watch, then Anko. Guy slept on one side of the cave while Kushina, Naruto, and Sakura slept on the other.

As Naruto's eyes were dropping, he couldn't help but notice Sakura trembling.

"Hey…Sakura?"

"W-What?" She whispered back.

"Sorry I got you all mixed up in this. I really am. You should be back in the Village instead of with us."

"…It's not your fault Naruto. I chose the door that brought me over to you, Hinata, and Sasuke. I'm just confused because all of this is happening so fast. All I know is…"

"If you stick with us or go back, you'll be killed." Naruto sighed, finishing her sentence for her. It was obvious to everyone. If Sakura ever went back, she'd be questioned then killed. Maybe even killed before questioning. Being the daughter of two dead rebellious parents, she wasn't going to get off easy.

Naruto tried to give her a confident smile. "Then you'll just have to come with us. See the world, and then save it. That doesn't sound too bad, now does it?" He chuckled a little.

Sakura was startled by his confidence in her. "Um…I worked at the Leaf Hospital every day after school. Little things, but I know b-basic first aid care. I-I'll try to contribute to the group anyway I can, Naruto…"

Naruto smiled happily. That was great to know that Sakura had some First-Aid knowledge. Every little bit helps in a bad situation. "That's great Sakura! I'm sure everyone else will be happy to know that too." He whispered back.

Sakura smiled shyly, and then turned to her other side to get some sleep. _Thank You, Naruto._

Feeling a little better now that he knew Sakura was a little less scared, Naruto finally gave into sleep. He let his eyelids close on themselves and began to pass out into sleep.

_**At last…**_

Naruto found himself walking alone in a huge, dark, and wet underground sewer-like place. It creped him out but he kept walking. He could hear his footsteps on the wet stone he walked on.

"Where the hell am I?" His voice echoed everywhere.

_**At long last…**_

Naruto stiffened as he heard a dark voice coming from a much darker hallway. It sent shivers down his spine and he began to walk faster towards a place he didn't know.

Naruto suddenly saw bright light up ahead and he made a dash for it. It blinded him and he covered his eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Minato…I used up all your time." _His mother's voice called from the light. Her voice was so shaken but determined.

"_No…you said all I could have said."_ A man's voice Naruto didn't recognize made him freeze. A tear slipped out of Naruto's eye unconsciously, but he knew that voice belonged to his Father.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Naruto shouted out but he still couldn't see anything. He could only hear a baby crying out all alone for the longest time.

When he finally could see anything, he realized that he was in the Leaf Village again. He spotted a young version of himself just walking down the street. He was surprised to see himself with three whiskers on each cheek, but he was startled as he looked at the people watching him.

Unspoken anger and coldness shown in every Villager's eyes. It was different from the looks he was given growing up. He had been looked at in anger, but that was it. This was hate…and a cold desire to just be rid of him. They didn't even want him alive.

He saw himself shoved around by shopkeepers and adults but unable to do anything. He felt anger and sadness from the little Naruto.

_Why…Why do they hate me? What have I done?_

Naruto realized the sad voice was coming from the little Naruto's mind.

_I'm just an orphan so why are they so angry? I'm tired of getting hurt…Just…Just leave me alone!_

Naruto felt the emotions grow until the boy couldn't take it any longer. The little Naruto had begun to shout out at the adults.

"_Just leave me alone, damn it! I haven't done anything wrong!" _Tears leaked out and little Naruto ran.

Naruto watched days and years go by. Little Naruto was always alone. It pierced his heart. Where was their Mother and Father?! He was the son of the Fourth Hokage for god's sake! And Kushina would have killed anyone that dared to hurt him. But they just…weren't there.

A hollow place in little Naruto brought everlasting pain to the real one. He clutched his chest.

_Hinata….Sasuke…where are you?_ He called out in silence. If he didn't have his Mother, then he should at least have his friends.

But they weren't anywhere…no one was.

For eight long years, no one had bothered to care about little Naruto. All the children in his class were afraid of him or were told to avoid him by their parents. His anger only grew. What was so BAD about Naruto that everyone wanted to avoid him?

Finally, little Naruto had had enough. He would GET their attention and respect! **One way, or another.** He didn't need friends!

Naruto watched as little Naruto went to astonishing lengths to be noticed. Pranks on the Villagers, acting out in class, being loud and arrogant, and making Sasuke his goal. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji were kinda his friends but that was just it…KINDA-FRIENDS. Little Naruto didn't take them seriously and neither did they.

Naruto wanted little Naruto to make real friends with someone. The kid needed a friend far more than he ever did. Compared to this Naruto, he had it pretty good. Little Naruto didn't even have one parent. Naruto worried for his other self.

"_I'm going to be Hokage one day! BELIEVE IT!"_

Little Naruto's outburst one day took even Naruto by surprise. So that was his answer to getting people to respect him- becoming the number one shinobi of the Leaf. But as usual, everyone laughed at him. Only the sensei never laughed at him.

Years in the Ninja Academy passed until he was about to take the graduation test. A clone jutsu.

Other Naruto had become the class clown by then and Naruto was slightly embarrassed. He hadn't been so great with his own studies but at least he took them seriously. Other Naruto's grades were worse than his counter-part's scores. But he always acted like a tough-guy, especially around Sasuke. Even the real Naruto was irritated at Sasuke's attitude. The guy was so freaking arrogant, Naruto really wanted to punch him.

He also noticed that the other Naruto had a soft spot for Sakura instead of Hinata. He was so surprised at how confident Sakura was that he could sorta understand the boy's attraction to the pinkie…until she'd punch other him in the face or throw him on his butt. All because he was in the way to Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what to think about that. Other Naruto was already a loud idiot…maybe liking someone incredibly violent was something that other Naruto liked. He certainly wouldn't have bothered with Sakura. If he ever showed her that affection and she punched him in the face, he'd get the hint. But the counter-part was determined to show Sasuke up to win not only his class's affections, but hers as well.

Naruto blushed slightly when he noticed Hinata glancing nervously at other Naruto from time to time. Now if only his other self wasn't as oblivious as a rock. He thought briefly of his letter to Hinata. It dawned on him that he had no idea where it was. He slightly panicked at the thought of someone finding it.

_Oh well…looks like it's not going to matter now. I'm truly sorry I couldn't stay friends with you like I promised, Hinata…But I'm on the run with my mom, Guy-san, Anko-san, Neji, and Sakura. Man, we're like a traveling show of freaks!_ Naruto's sweat dropped at the thought of it. _Isn't that called an adventure though?_ Some part of his asked.

Then the day came for other Naruto's graduation test. Naruto snorted as he saw him paint on all the faces of the Hokage, minus one Obitio Uchiha. But he wondered what his Father would think if he saw his own face painted on by his son.

This time, he was caught by Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei was a little more laid back than Naruto's Iruka. But he would still punish Naruto for his pranks.

"_We will be repeating the transformation technique since NARUTO was late!"_

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The class moaned._

"_Like I care!" Naruto snapped, stepping in line._

_Sakura went first…then Sasuke…then Naruto._

"_Transform!"_

_*POOF*_

_A naked pig-tailed blonde replaced Naruto._

Naruto's face went beet red and he turned away as Iruka-sensei took a nose-bleed to the floor. It was official…his other self was a pervert.

"_NNNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOO! Cut the crap! This is your last warning!" Iruka-sensei roared at him._

A little time later, the other Naruto took the test….and failed it. Naruto sighed. He wished he could somehow help this knuckle-headed version of himself. Even though some parts were different, some parts remained the same.

Naruto scowled as he saw things unfold. Little Naruto was stealing some important scroll to pass his exam. Something about that didn't feel right, but other Naruto went ahead to the secret location anyway. Only Iruka-sensei found him first.

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Mizuki-sensei told me! Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll…and this place," Naruto's voice and smile faded slightly at Iruka-sensei's shocked face._

_Kunai flew out at them._

"_Look out!" Iruka-sensei shoved Naruto out of the way and was hit to a tree._

"_I see you found our little hide-away."_

"_So you were behind this? I should have known." Iruka-sensei growled._

"_Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!" Mizuki-sensei shouted at him._

"_W-wait a minute! Wha-What's going on?!" Naruto looked stunned._

"_Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains information that could put the Leaf in danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself!" Iruka-sensei gasped, pulling a kunai out from his leg._

_Naruto tensed, anger rising at being used like a dog._

"_Naruto, Iruka is trying to trick you 'cause he doesn't want you to keep the scroll."_

_Naruto looked confused._

"_Stop lying! Don't let him trick you!"_

"_Ha! I'll tell you who is REALLY lying to you-" Mizuki chuckled._

"_NO MIZUKI!"_

"_They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the law 12 years ago."_

"_Wha-what…law?"_

"_Everyone knows it but you. It's one of those laws that no one is allowed to speak of."_

"_What is it? Why does everyone but me know it?" Naruto's blood was growing colder._

"_DON'T TELL HIM!"_

"_The law is…that no one can tell you that the Nine-tailed Fox is sealed inside YOU!"_

Both Naruto's eyes opened in shock. WHAT?

"_The Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the Village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"Mizuki growled._

"_STOP IT!"_

_Naruto was barely listening anymore. His whole world was turning up-side down and in-side out._

"_They've all been keeping secrets from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like DIRT! Like they hated you for just being ALIVE!"_

"_NO! NONONONO!" Naruto growled through his tears. Now he knew WHY! But WHY did it have to be HIM?!_

"_That's why you will never be accepted in this Village! Even your beloved sensei HATES YOUR GUTS!" Mizuki went on._

_Iruka grew quiet._

"_DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki hurled a giant shuriken at him. Naruto turned to run away but it was closing in-_

"_NARUTO! GET DOWN!" Iruka yelled. Naruto dived for the earth._

_The sound of steel piercing flesh sounded out through the forest. Naruto opened his eyes and looked back to see his sensei facing over him. The giant shuriken pierced him in the back._ (And probably the spine too)

_Iruka spat up a few drops of blood. Naruto stared in fear at him. WHY?_

"_W-Why?" He choked out  
_

"_Because…we're the same." He grunted. "When I lost my parents, it was like nobody cared. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped…I became the class clown. I'd do anything for anyone to look at me. I did things I'm not proud of…and I had to pay for it. It was so hard for me."_

_Tears began to flow down onto Naruto. "I-I know that's also how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside….and I could have been there for you more. I let you down and I'm sorry. No one should suffer like that…no one should live like that."_

Powerful emotion swept through Naruto and tears also rolled down his eyes. It was like he too wanted someone to say that to him. Not just other Naruto. He may have had his Mother, but he still hurt inside each time he was hated by the other adults. He never trusted any other adult but his Mother. To have Iruka-sensei actually say that to him…even if he wasn't his own Iruka…

And what exactly did they mean by the Nine-Tailed fox inside that Naruto?

"_Don't make me laugh! Iruka was orphaned because the NINE-TAILS killed his parents! Now it is inside YOU. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you now!" Mizuki cut in._

_Naruto wasn't so sure….about anything anymore. So he ran._

"_Naruto!" Iruka-sensei called._

"_Hehe…"_

_Naruto was dashing through the forest. Iruka-sensei said things that touched his heart…but was it lies? The Village had hated him because of the Nine-Tails inside him?! Why didn't ANY of them just come out and say it?! Why all the LIES?!_

"_Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Quick! Give me the scroll!"_

_Iruka's voice made him freeze and hide. Naruto peered out and saw another Naruto hit Iruka in the stomach._

"_How did you know?! Naruto?!" Iruka-sensei growled and turned before poofing into Mizuki. "How did you know it was me and not Iruka?!" he growled._

_The other Naruto grinned and chuckled, but slumped to a tree before poofing into Iruka-sensei._

"_Because I'm…Iruka."_

"_Why are you protecting that FREAK?! He's the one who killed your parents!"_

"_I don't care what you say…you're not getting your hands on that scroll."_

"_As if you can stop me! Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." Mizuki snorted._

"_How's that?"_

"_He wants the scroll for his own power and vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll unleash the Nine-Tails on the Village through the scroll."_

"…_Your right."_

_Naruto flinched. So he was right…He never believe in me. It was all a-_

"_That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. He works hard and puts his heart into everything he does. Sure he messes up…and they jump on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's why he's not a beast or like you. He's Naruto Uzumaki! Of the Village Hidden in the Leafs!"_

_Tears ran down Naruto's eyes. Hope flared in him along with relief. _Naruto smiled. "Go for it, other me!"

"_HA! If you really believe that. I was going to save you for later but you're getting in my way. YOUR FINISHED!" Mizuki came at Iruka-sensei with a giant shuriken_

_Naruto flew at Mizuki, knocking him off to the ground. The shuriken went flying off._

"_Not bad…for a punk." Mizuki got up to his feet. Naruto glared at him. He was going to protect the scroll and Iruka-sensei no matter what!_

"_If you lay a hand on Iruka-sensei…I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_Ha! As if you co-"_

"_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. A thousand or more Narutos appeared out of thin air._

"""""_Hey! Over here! No! Here! Get ready for a pounding! Hell yeah!""""" All Narutos called at once to a panicking Mizuki._

"_GET HIM!" The real one called and an all-out brawl on Mizuki commenced._

Naruto laughed. "That's one way to do it! A million me!" He chuckled with happiness as he saw the next day came around.

"…_Check again, Shikamaru! I've got my headband! I'm a full ninja now! Believe it!" Naruto smirked as he retorted to the skeptic._

"_Hm…whatever." Shikamaru walked off._

_Naruto went over to his seat beside Sasuke's. Seconds later, Sakura burst through the door with Ino._

"_I was here first!"_

"_No way! My shoe was one forth into the door before yours, Ino-pig!"_

"_Billboard-brow!"_

_Naruto smiled shyly away from Sakura. He was finally going to be cool for once._

"_Sasuke~!" Sakura ran over and totally shoved Naruto aside._

"_Hey!"_

_Sakura ignored Naruto, much to his pain. "Sasuke, do you mind if I sit next to you today?" She purred._

"_Hey! No fair!"_

"_That's right! I got here before you!"_

"_Shove off!"_

_One by one the girls in the classroom were making an uproar over Sasuke. He ignored them all._

'_GRRRRRR!'_

_Naruto leapt up onto Sasuke's desk and crouched down to his eye level. The raven looked up slightly at him._

"_GRRRRRR….." Naruto actually growled in the most popular boy's face._

_He only glared back at him._

"_NARUTO!" the girls screamed._

"_Cream him, Sasuke!" The girls were calling out._

'_Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm just as good as he is! What's his deal?!' Naruto shouted in his head. _(I couldn't agree more, Naruto)

_They glared at each other until sparks literally flew between them. Their noses were maybe an inch from each other._

_The girls continued to fight until Naruto felt someone shove him forward. He was easy to unbalance crouching like he was._

_The sound of two guys kissing hard could be heard as a startled Naruto was kissing an equally startled Sasuke._

_They broke it off quickly, both boys grabbing their own necks and looked disgusted. Both were also gagging._

Naruto felt faint. "I just…kissed Sasuke…..**OH HELL NO!**" He roared, taking a step forward to kill this Sasuke. He had taken three steps when he froze.

_**"Kehehehehehehe! I finally caught up with you and what do I see? You sucking face with another boy."**_

Naruto turned sharply over his shoulder to see…something he couldn't explain.

A transparent form from red wisps of chakra crouched a foot behind him. It wasn't a man but Naruto wasn't sure what animal it was either. It was just a red chakra beast with glowing blood-red eyes and a jagged toothy smile. It was maybe a little bit bigger than him but it was on four legs.

"Who…WHAT are you?!" Naruto shouted. His eyes flicked back to the scene he had been watching before but he gasped. The scene had frozen. Like someone had pushed paused on the T.V. remote! Sakura and the other girls were in frozen rage and pummeling a poor fearful Naruto.

"What did you do?!"

"_**Would you rather see yourself getting punched by girls? Shut up and pay attention to what I have to say. First thing you should know is I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox."**_

Naruto stared and gasped as he finally saw some similarities. The nose, ears, claws…

"You have no tails…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Fury blazed from the beast as it let out a roar.

"_**You idiot! I AM THE NINE-TAILED FOX! This form is the chakra that wasn't sealed by the Third!"**_

"How can that be?! My mom told me everything! You were sealed inside my Father! The Fourth Hokage!" Naruto took a few steps back.

"_**That may be true, but somehow my original's loose chakra was absorbed into you the night you were born. I'm only the product of all that chakra's subconsciousness. That night, your mother, my former jinchuriki, carried you through the village. In her weakened state, she was in no condition to be able to absorb the scattered chakra. I also hated her with a burning passion anyway. You, however, were different. The chakra that would become me was drawn inside you almost naturally. Now I know why."**_

Naruto blinked and suddenly they were back in the underground sewer. Only this time he was in front of an enormous cage. It was very dark inside that cage and Naruto had a feeling that a gigantic fox should be on the other side. The No-Tailed chakra form was in front of that empty cage.

"_**Somehow, my original should have been in here if your memories are correct. Over the years I've been forced to bury my chakra inside you until the right time. You didn't even know of my existence until now." **_

The fox-demon grinned and Naruto shivered. "What are you talking about?"

"_**You have your chakra back in full force now. Our chakras are different, but eventually they will melt together."**_

Naruto looked scared. What would happen then?

The beast tipped his large ears like he could hear something. _**"I must leave you now to the rest of those memories. I have only two more things to say to you though. The first: When you're ready for real power, find The Beasts' Den and seek out Lapis."**_ As the beast spoke, the world around them was trying to phase back into the classroom they had left moments ago. The ghostly fox was disappearing as well.

Naruto was confused but the words were stuck to his throat. Who was Lapis? What was The Beasts' Den?

"_**And another thing: I'd practice not getting mad if I were you. If you never want to see me again."**_ The beast chuckled before vanishing into thin air.

"Wait! What the hell does all that mean?! The Beasts' Den?! Lapis?! And what do you mean I should practice not getting mad?!" Naruto shouted out finally but got no response.

But almost in defiance, the 'memories' that the No-Tailed demon fox mentioned just continued to play on without answering anything. It was almost like the demon had never interrupted anything.

Naruto sighed. Nothing was making sense. And the new feelings and memories he was experiencing didn't help him at all.

He protected some old guy from two Hidden Mist Missing-Ninja.

He deepened a bond of friendship with Sasuke.

He went on numerous missions that he wasn't happy about.

He went into the Chunin exams and yelled at the proctor, then battled out of a terrible forest to save his teamates' very lives. He was outraged at Neji for calling Hinata weak and beat up Kiba and Akamaru.

Then things got worse from there. Sasuke was becoming totally crazy for power to avenge his Clan. It deeply hurt Naruto and Sakura.

At the same time, Naruto defeated another jinchuriki, Garra of the Sand. The red haired boy really freaked both Narutos out. That is, until Naruto punched his head.

Naruto learned a move the Fourth Hokage personally made. Apparently this Naruto didn't know that Minato was his father. He learned a move called…the Rasengan.

He ran into Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and mass murderer of the Uchiha Clan. He was so freaked by that guy, he knew that his life was in danger. Especially from the blue-sharkman behind him. But luckily he was saved by the Toad Sanin…however, not before seeing Sasuke trying to kill his brother in revenge.

Sasuke was slipping out of his life for good and it terrified Naruto. Nothing Naruto or Sakura could do to stop him from leaving the village either. He only wanted power to be able to kill his brother.

Naruto and his friends were going after him to bring Sasuke back. It was their last chance to knock some sense into him. Only they all fell behind in their own battles with the Sound Ninja Four. To each his own battle. Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. It was somehow a sign.

_Sasuke…Are you really trying to…to kill me? To get the power to kill Itachi?_

Both Narutos were drowning…drowning in the darkness and sadness that came from Sasuke's betrayal. The feelings made Naruto remember his own betrayal to his friends. It may not have been this intense, but surely they felt something like this? How could he have done such a thing to them?!

"_You'll never understand how I feel! You never had a family! You've been alone from the start!" _Sasuke's voice roared at the Narutos. Sharp pain pierced their hearts.

"_You're right…I've been an orphan all my life. I've never had a Mother or Father at home to tell me 'welcome back' at the end of each day. I don't have any siblings either. But…that's why…I just can't let you go, Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke's activated Sharingan._

"_Because you are the closest thing to a brother I ever had, Sasuke. That's why…I just __**can't**__ let you give yourself up to Orochimaru! Not now…Not EVER!"_

_This startled Sasuke Uchiha briefly. He had always just seen him as a pe-…who was he kidding? Naruto meant the same way to him. A brother and rival. Still, an all-out battle between Sasuke and Naruto continued.  
_

_Back then…when I found out that there was someone else like me. Someone all alone. I was really happy. I could finally meet someone who shared the same loneliness that I've had for years. But I…just couldn't work up the courage to talk to you. Not only that, but you were so far ahead on me in school that I felt that I just couldn't talk to you yet. So I made you my rival instead._

Other Naruto's serious thoughts entered Naruto's mind. His true feeling about Sasuke Uchiha. That Naruto never knew what it felt like just to be friends with Sasuke.

"_The bonds that you and I have…I've going to sever them so that I can finally get the power I need to kill Itachi."_

_Naruto looked angry but close to tears as well. Did all their friendship mean nothing after all?_

_They fought viciously with all they had. Sasuke was superior in skill but not in strength like Naruto._

"_I'll NEVER let you sever our bonds, Sasuke! Because we are friends! Sakura, You, and Me!" Naruto snarled at him. "I'll bring you back even if I have to break EVERY bone in your body!"_

_Eventually, odd things began to happen. A massive reddish-orange chakra cloak surrounded around Naruto._

Naruto gripped his shirt and choked at the feeling. It was searing pain that was spreading from his belly to his whole body, just like the cloak. The other Naruto's eyes had become red with cat-like pupils. Naruto's canines and nails grew longer like Kiba's. The other Naruto went onto four legs like the beast within him. A single red chakra tail came from the other Naruto's pants.

The pain soon died down, but it still made Naruto's own skin hot and uncomfortable. "Is this the Nine-Tails' chakra? It burns…" He choked out.

_Sasuke was also changing. His skin became swallowed up by the Curse Mark on his shoulder, turning it gray. The whites of his eyes blackened and his blazing Sharingan shined with three tomoe. His black hair was thicker and became a darker gray. Hand-like wings grew from his back._

_Both were preparing for one final attack. Naruto was forming a purple Rasengan and Sasuke, a black Chidori._

_Both leapt for the final strike._

"_**Rasengan!"**_

"_**Chidori!"**_

_A purple orb of chakra formed around them. Inside, Sasuke attacked Naruto's chest and Naruto slashed Sasuke's headband. The chakra grew and turned black. Then light enveloped the orb and the two Leaf shinobi inside it. Naruto stared at Sasuke until his vision faded out and he was out cold._

_Naruto later woke up in the Leaf Hospital all bandaged up like a mummy. Jiraiya was there at his window._

And the rest was history. Other Naruto would leave the Leaf Village behind to train under the Toad Sanin in the passing years just so he could save Sasuke and protect his friends better from the Akatsuki in the future.

**…**

"…Naruto? Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto opened his sleep-encrusted eyes to feel someone pinching and pulling at one of his cheeks. It was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? What the hell?!" Naruto moaned, brushing her hand away.

"Everyone is getting ready to leave. Y-you need to wake up," she told him. He bolted right up and felt sharp pain in his back as he realized he had been sleeping on a few pointier rocks. He ignored it though.

Naruto looked all around him. Indeed, everyone else in the group looked freshened up and ready to leave at a moment's notice. Anko and Neji had gone out to search the area before taking off.

"Why didn't anyone wake me sooner? And what about food?"

"You were pretty restless last night, Naruto, so I told them to let you sleep a little more." His Mother told him, handing him his slightly cleaner jacket. "As for food, I'm afraid we only have time for food pills right now. Thank God that those things don't really go bad over time." She handed him a medium black pill.

He bit into it once and swallowed. He didn't know how an old food pill was going to help but he trusted his Mother.

"Sorry…"

Naruto stood up stiffly, thinking about what he had seen. He stared at his Mother while doing so. Why was there another Naruto he dreamed about? And why wasn't Kushina there for him? Also, the Nine-Tailed fox?

"W-What's wrong, Naruto? What's with that look?" Kushina looked a little worried. Her son was giving her probably the most serious look he'd had in his whole life.

"N-Nothing." Naruto looked away. "Where are we going?"

"To head towards the Checkpoint and then the next one to meet up with Jiraiya-san. It'll take most of the day, so don't lag behind," Anko answered, returning with Neji.

"Anko?" Guy asked.

"It's clear. No one is near this place. We can leave right away." Anko reported.

"Okay, let's go everyone." Kushina stood up and the group left their waterfall-camp behind and dashed back into the trees. This time the younger members were in the front and the other in the back. Neji was leading them.

"Neji-san? W-What are we looking for? How will we know when we see the Checkpoint?" Sakura asked, glancing over. Naruto was in the middle and Neji on the other side.

"Anko-san told me that I'm to look for an old shrine by an old war burial."

Sakura's face turned pale with fear. "A b-b-b-burial?!" She moaned.

Naruto tried not to think about how the other Naruto was scared stiff of ghosts and ghouls. He looked anywhere else but Sakura and Neji.

"It's not so bad. It's just a quick stop for a break and a chance to eat or search for any Hyuga that were sent out after us. We're heading towards the Land of Grass. It has better hideout locations." Neji explained calmly. Naruto was a little worried about how calmly he had said Hyuga, like it wasn't his Clan.

As time wore on, Naruto was actually impressed with the pills. He wasn't hungry at all anymore. And energy flowed through him, as only he guessed that chakra would.

"Naruto…Did you see it?" Neji asked, letting curiosity get the better of him. Naruto looked sharply over at Neji.

"See it? See what? I-I don't see anything." Sakura squinted her eyes and looking ahead, thinking Neji was still talking about the Checkpoint.

Naruto looked at the ground as he ran, his eyes swimming with the memories.

"Yeah…I saw it." He forced out, roughly. "You were an asshole to Hinata." He glanced at him, wondering what he would say to that.

Sakura looked so confused. Naruto wondered if he should level with her about his dreams…but then he'd have to tell her about other-Naruto's affections for her.

To his immense surprise, Neji actually looked embarrassed. "Y-yeah, well…That was a whole other me. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"CHHHHAAAAAAA! IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, I'LL-!" Sakura burst out at them, raising an angry fist. Both boys turned to see a Sakura similar to their own other-selves, bristling in all her pink-furious-glory. What the heck?

But before they even opened their mouths, Sakura blinked and looked away. Her face was red. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I don't know where that came from!" She whimpered.

Naruto exchanged a look with Neji. Was it possible that Sakura also got memories from another life? If so, then how come she didn't sound like she knew what they were talking about? Or was that just a sudden spark from the other-Sakura? She never touched the chakra-sphere, but she might have gotten some of her other-self's personality from that odd shock wave.

It made Naruto's head spin. Too many odd things were happening at once!

"It…It's alright, Sakura-chan. We were just talking guy-stuff. No worries." Naruto sweated as he twitched a smile though.

That only made Sakura blush in more shame. "O-Oh…" Just what did Naruto mean by guy-stuff?

They were half an hour to the Checkpoint when trouble struck.

Anko narrowed her eyes at the sound of rustling through the trees and three Hyuga jumped out at them.

"Stop where you are! You are under arrest for acts of terrorism against the Fifth Hokage, The Hyuga Clan, and Leaf Village! You are to stand down!" The Hyuga team leader shouted at them.

"Look at that! A whole bucket list of things we did in one day. You guys sure did a fantastic job of summing all that up for us. Just for that, run away and I **might** let you live." Anko purred, swinging a kunai carelessly in her hand. Guy and Kushina stood protectively over the three kids.

"Don't make a fool of us!" The Hyuga sprang. Two were met with the adults.

"At least make this challenging!" Guy shouted, giving one Hyuga a Bruce Lee kick to the face before the poor guy could even defend himself.

Kushina was forced to help Anko because the woman was having trouble attacking and defending herself from another Hyuga's Gentle Fist style.

Leaving Naruto, Neji, and Sakura alone to face the last one.

Neji stood in front of them all, poise in the same Hyuga fighting style. "Whatever you do, don't let his Gentle Fist touch you or it's over." He told the other two.

"I know. You did a number on me, remember?" Naruto chuckled.

"Hm, how could I forget?" Neji smirked, deflecting the other Clan member's first strike. Naruto stood back with Sakura. She was shaking in fear as each jonin and Neji fought off the Hyuga.

Neji's Gentle Fist style hadn't changed at all. It was like he had never forgotten it. He was toe to toe with the older Clansman.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Neji can't lose to these guys." Naruto told her. She looked at him with her green eyes and blinked. _Why does he always call me Sakura-chan? He never used to before. Come to think of it, he's never acted this strangely before._

"NHHH!" Neji retreated, gritting his teeth at the pain and holding his wrist. He had gotten cocky with his fight. "Damn!" He growled.

"Neji! Lose this fight and I'll kick your ass again!" Naruto shouted.

"I know that!" Neji ran at his former Clan member again. "Palm Rotation!" He twisted in a familiar fashion that Naruto knew. Like a doom of spinning blue chakra.

The Hyuga was blown away into the bushes while the other two had vanished from sight.

"Let's get going! We can't stop now!" Kushina shouted, panting slightly. Anko had gone to Guy while she dashed over to check on the kids.

"Alright, let's go." Neji agreed and soon they were on a full-on sprint for the first Checkpoint. It was evening before anyone had said a word.

"Neji-san, you need to get your wrist wrapped up. The pain must be hurting-" Sakura told him after glancing worriedly at him for a while. He was actually sweating as he held in the pain.

"I'm fine, Sakura."

"Like hell you are! When we reach the Checkpoint, I'm wrapping that arm up!" Sakura snapped suddenly. This time, it was her worrying that got the best of her shyness.

"…Okay, Sakura. Thanks." Neji sighed, letting his pride go. He couldn't slow down the group.

"Anko's got a few bruises on her but she seems fine." Kushina spoke up, getting a mean glare from Anko.

"The Checkpoint is right up ahead, everyone!" Guy announced, seeing a tiny dark figure sticking up from beside the fence. The group saw the old shrine and burial grounds behind the figure, which was hardly bigger than a human baby.

"Pakkun!" Kushina tensed but then cried out joyfully as one of Kakashi's ninja hounds stood up.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see." The tiny pug grunted.

Sakura and Neji jumped as the dog spoke. Naruto would have too, if he hadn't known the pug from training under Kakashi.

"Everyone, this is Pakkun, a Leaf Ninja Hound that trained with Kakashi." Kushina introduced delicately. She knew how touchy some of Kakashi's dogs could get. Trained WITH and not Trained BY was one of them.

"Hey kiddos."

"H-Hello…" Sakura stared back. Neji and Naruto gave a nod.

"Pakkun, how are you able to be here? Who summoned you?" Guy asked, giving his rival's dog a hard look while Anko and Kushina scanned the area for another person.

"Kakashi was able to summon me. Believe it or not, he got some of his chakra back. He wanted me to relay some information to you."

"What is it?" Guy asked, eagerly wanting to know the information from his rival and how in the hell he got his chakra back.

"He will meet you at the second Checkpoint with or without Sasuke tomorrow. He wants me to stay with you guys just in case he has to track my scent with the other hounds. That's it."

Anko sighed. "Okay, but I don't see how he's going to make it in time. We're going to have to wait on our butts until he gets there."

"He'll make it, Anko. That's just the kind of man Kakashi is. I bet you that he'll get there even before us! But I won't let him win! Let's go!" Guy burst out. Naruto and Neji groaned.

"Can-it, Guy! Give us a break! We are not super-human." Kushina snapped then glanced at Sakura as she approached her.

"Kushina-san? Do you have any dressings? Neji-san got hurt." Sakura asked.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. Here, you better hold onto this." Kushina put down her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. She handed it to Sakura with a wink. The pink haired girl's eyes widened. Had Kushina heard her and Naruto talk last night?!

She took it with shaking hands and scampered back over to Neji. She sat him down on a boulder and took his hand gently to examine it. Naruto watched.

Sakura was focused on wrapping the wound while Neji told her just where his chakra was cut off.

_You know…she's pretty cute after all. She's just more gentle and kind._

Naruto's eyes widened when he thought that to himself and looked sharply away when Sakura looked up at him, feeling his stare on her.

WHAT was he thinking?! Just because the light shone on Sakura's face just right, he was having these thoughts?! Sure she looked very caring, but soon she'll just become shy again and only think about Sasuke. He didn't need that!

_I gotta keep other-Naruto's feelings away from mine. He's the one who liked that crazy Sakura, not me! That's dangerous thinking, Naruto!_

He shook his head as he walked away back towards the adults and Pakkun.

"Naruto, come with me and Anko. We're going to set traps for ninja and game to eat tonight. We'll reach the next Checkpoint by tomorrow." Kushina told him.

"Okay, where are we heading?" Naruto asked.

"The river nearby."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

_**Sorry again that it took this long!**_

_**Naruto's dream-memories have been revealed, along with a few other surprises. It all makes Naruto conflicted about Sakura, who is 90% better than the other Sakura.**_

_**As for the 'ghost' Tailed beast, what is The Beasts' Den and who is Lapis?**_

_**Kakashi and Sasuke should now be on their way.**_

_**But what about Hinata and Obito?**_

_**Next Chapter: The Fox and Bird Hunt**_


	11. Chapter 9: The Fox and Bird Hunt

**The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept**

**By Pyro Yuki**

**~Author's Note~ (Please review)**

**I'm making up a jutsu. Maybe Jiraiya has a jutsu like it but I'm too lazy to look it up this time.**

**A little language here…sorry. But IS rated T!**

**Sorry this has been a long time coming everyone. College is taking me away from free-thinking time. I got a lot of media classes. However, during my breaks, I'll be working a bit on my stories.**

**I am so proud of the 4,200 views, 30 reviews, 22 favorites, and 38 followers none the less! ^-^ This is the first time I've ever publicly written something, even if it's not for profit.**

**Please Enjoy~**

**…** **Tends to mean a tiny time skip or some other scene**

_Italics _**are thoughts. "." Are words.**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Fox and Bird Hunt_

The sun rose high in the sky as one Hinata Hyuga leaned against a tree in the training area. She was waiting for the Hokage and the Akatsuki. What for was anyone's guess.

"You're early, Miss Hyuga. Good. Let's get started." The Fifth Hokage, Shikamaru Nara, and a young blond teenager with his long hair in a pony-tail appeared in front of her.

"What is the Nara doing here, Lord Hokage?" She gave Shikamaru a once over.

"His Clan's abilities to catch their targets along with their ingenious plans is exactly what we need."

"Hm…and him?" Hinata shot a look at blonde only maybe 5 years older than her. He gave her a glare back. Before he could open his mouth, Obito cut him off.

"His name is Deidara. He's here because of his own-"

"Art abilities, hm." The blonde smirked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Lord Hokage. Why are these two here?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Lady Hinata. We are going on a Fox and Bird hunt." The Sharingan gleamed in the Fifth's one eye.

…

The sun was setting as Naruto and the group began to eat their dinner at the second Checkpoint. It was a small inn run by some old lady yards away from the border with the Grass County. Lucky for Anko that she also served dango.

Pukkan liked hanging out with Sakura from time to time. Something to do with her liking his soft pink paws.

Naruto, Neji, and Sakura had been sat down earlier by the adults and they leveled with them about the reality of what was happening around them. The adults had even told them that they would most likely have to fight to kill to protect themselves and each other. It scared Sakura a little, but Naruto and Neji nodded. The adults were surprised at how reasonable Naruto and Neji were. Weren't they just a bunch of kids that were forced into this? If they didn't know any better. They almost acted like true genin.

A knock could be heard at the door and everyone but the little old lady tensed, glaring at the door. Anko and Kushina even slipped a kunai from their pockets.

"Hello ma'am. Me and my nephew would like a room for tonight. We're traveling to meet his grandfather in another country. Do you have an extra room?" A calm and causal voice came from the door in the other room.

"Why yes! Of course. Always room to spare for travelers." The old lady responded. "Just let me give you the key." The sound of movement told everyone that the lady left to go to her office.

Two knocks came and the door opened.

Naruto jumped out of his chair and gasped at the jonin he had called his genin-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hm?" The white haired man looked at the spiky blond haired boy. He had never seen him before. "Hello there." He waved his hand in causal hello.

"I'm here too, Naruto…" A spiky black haired boy the same height as Naruto growled out the reminder.

"Sasuke." Naruto frowned, looking at his…well he honestly didn't know if they were friends, rivals, brothers, or what. Sasuke obviously was thinking along the same lines as they stared at each other in silence.

The image of Naruto and Sasuke locking lips jumped straight into his mind. His face looked like a tomato.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look until he was thinking about when they accidentally kissed too. A shiver went up the raven's spine and his face was blushing just as bad with a growl in his throat.

Everyone looked confused but shrugged it off. Everyone but Kushina.

"Naruto, you've never met Kakashi-kun before. How can you even call him sensei? And it's not just that, Naruto. You've been acting very strangely." His Mother looked confused and worried.

"Um…" Naruto looked nervous. How was he going to explain his dreams?

"I think I can explain what's wrong, Kushina-san. Sasuke told me all about it. It seems that chakra isn't the only thing given to people who touch the chakra sphere that Obito keeps. He-"

"Here you are, son!" The little old lady returned with the key to his room. She plopped the key right into Kakashi's hand.

"Thank you very much. We'll carry our stuff in shortly."

"Very well. I'll just be in the kitchen if you need something."

There was silence as the old lady waddled into the kitchen.

"Anyways, as I was saying- Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke all touched the chakra sphere. It seems that anyone who does, gets memories of some other life. A ninja's life, if I'm not mistaken. They have memories of a different lifetime. One without Obito and the Akatsuki."

"That sounds like a better life to me." Anko snorted, biting down on a dango stick.

""It's not."" Sasuke and Naruto answered sharply at the same time. They received looks from everyone.

Kakashi cleared his voice. "Yes, well, there you have it. Sasuke was my student apparently."

"Me too." Naruto interrupted. "And Sakura-chan. We were a three-man genin team. The Old Man was alive too."

Silence greeted this once more.

"The Third Hokage?" Naruto sighed. He thought it was obvious. He felt like he had always called the Third 'old man'. He was like a grandfather in that other life.

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi? When Neji came to me, I thought it was a little strange but if you're sure-," Guy started.

"Positive. Believe me, I wouldn't have believed it myself if Sasuke hadn't asked me to 'RE-teach' the Chidori to him."

Sasuke lifted his chin, unashamed at the looks.

"So the kiddos already know some jutsu, huh? Well THAT saves us a lot of trouble." Anko picked her teeth with her fifth dango stick. "You kids better show us whatcha' got."

"Anko, there's something else you'll be pleased to know. We-"

_***BOOM!***_

The whole inn shook terribly like an earthquake had just hit them but it was NO earthquake!

"Everyone out! NOW!" Kushina shouted out. No one needed to be told twice. Everyone rushed out of the doors and windows even. Guy appeared with the trembling old lady.

"You better hide, miss." Guy told her. She shuffled off to the bushes without another word.

_***BOOM…BOOM! BOOM!***_

Three more bombs later and the whole inn was nothing more than a pile of splintered wood.

"Hahaha! You mice got nowhere to hide now! Now you all can be blasted away by my art! Hm!" A confident voice from above made everyone look up. A massive flying clay-owl was flying feet about their heads. Obito, Hinata, and a blond teenager stood on its' head.

"Shit! Kids! Stick together and run if you have to! Everyone-" Anko froze in midturn.

"Shadow possession jutsu: complete." A bored voice came from the shadows of a tree.

All the adults were frozen in place.

Naruto turned with Sasuke, already knowing full well who had done it. "Shikamaru!"

Neji stood in an attack position. He knew never to underestimate him. "Stay behind me, Sakura!" He ordered. "O-okay."

Naruto was almost surprised when he didn't see the Shadow User's hair tied back in a pineapple like pony-tail. But there he was, short haired and in his familiar black and chains.

"What are you doing, Shikamaru?!" Sasuke snarled.

"No, what are YOU doing? You're all becoming a pain in the ass and also defied the Hokage. Have you no shame?" The boy scowled at him but unable to move or capture them as well. Too many people to catch from his distance.

"If you can use your shadow possession, then you must have had those memories too! Memories of us being friends!" Naruto balled his fist, anger rising.

"Yeah, I had those dreams. So did Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. Right after you guys ran away."

"Then what gives?!" Naruto shouted. Weren't they friends?!

"Look, we may have been friends in that alternative universe or whatever the hell that was, but it isn't this reality. We aren't friends. Hell, I didn't even memorize your full name until two years later after joining your class. Face it, Naruto. That world isn't this one. I'm my Clan's heir and you are just some nobody. Not even in the same league."

Some part of Naruto felt pained to hear that. The other part knew that Shikamaru was right. Just because they had all been good friends, comrades even, in that other world didn't mean a damn thing in this one. Their lives were just too different now. Almost nothing was the same.

Before he could respond to that, Shikamaru continued. "Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about me. Worry about yourselves."

"What do you-"

Hinata leapt from the flying clay-bird and landed a yard away by Shikamaru. She looked hurt…if you looked passed the anger.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Neji! Sakura! What do you think you're doing?! Why are you doing this and causing pain to me and the Village?!" She demanded.

Naruto looked away from her eyes and Sasuke spoke for him. Naruto still couldn't look Hinata in the eye.

"Because Obito's leadership is wrong, Hinata! You saw the dreams too! Obito shouldn't be in command of the Leaf! The Third Hokage should!"

"That life is a lie! Can't you see that?! Don't you both realize that you'll be branded as criminals and hunted down for the rest of your lives?!" Hinata shouted at him. Sasuke was startled by this. Everyone so far had been confused by the dreams but no one doubted the truth in them. Why did Hinata have a look of some inner fear in her eyes when he mentioned it too?

"The Leaf Village is a NINJA Village, Hinata! We don't care what happens to us! No one Clan should have all the power. Not Hyuga! Not Uchiha!"

"Why are you bringing THAT up?! Because you're an Uchiha and not a Hyuga?! You were RAISED as a Hyuga like me! There's no difference!"

"There is. My birth Clan was slaughtered by Itachi, but this time I have no burning desire to avenge their lives like the other Sasuke. I'm not swallowed by darkness. Instead, I see that the Hyuga Clan has become cruel towards the people it should be protecting. I made an oath to save my real Clan instead of my past Clan. I intend to follow any good soul to keep it."

Hinata looked shocked…then furious. Rage blazed in her eyes. "Wha…What bullshit! Sasuke, what are you talking about?! The Hyuga Clan has always been one of the strongest Clans in the Leaf Village! Lord Hokage has only made it more so!"

"The Villagers are slaves to the Hyuga Clan as the Hyuga Clan are slaves to Obito, Hinata!" Naruto spoke out, trying to get her to reason with them but she gave him the darkest look she had ever given him.

"So suddenly you care about the Villagers?! Last time I checked, you were still called 'the Traitor's son'! Whatever happened to the Naruto that hated everyone because of that?! Who are you now?!"

This startled Naruto physically and emotionally. Even he had to admit it; he hadn't cared much about the Leaf Village ever. Even other-Naruto only wanted to become Hokage so he could show up all those nah-sayers and to give him the respect he should have gotten in the first place.

But then again… he wasn't that Naruto.

"Because Obito tore my family apart and dared to take my Dad's title as Hokage. I'll never forgive him for what he had done."

Hinata looked startled by this. She looked at Neji and Sakura in one last desperation.

"Are you both the same too?!" She snapped.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto to Neji and nodded. "Y-yes. I'm w-w-with them."

"I have the same goal as Sasuke, Lady Hinata. Only I will do whatever it takes to make all the Clans whole again."

"…" Hinata's eyes grew shadowed by her bangs. "Then I…will hunt each of you down. For my Clan's duty and the protection of the Leaf Village." She took an attack stance to strike at them.

Naruto and Sasuke's blood turned to ice. They would have to fight to possibly kill Hinata to reach their goals. The world stopped for what seemed like the longest heartbeat. How did things ever get this way?

Hinata sprang at the four to take them down. Naruto couldn't see her eyes under her bangs, but he could have sworn he saw a tear slide out briefly before disappearing into the air.

In the corner of his eye, Naruto and Sasuke could see the blond man and Obito advance on the adults. Was this the end for all of them? The blond threw many ball-like clay bombs to confirm this thought.

_***BOOM!***_

"Wha-?!" The blond man yelped. His clay bombs never made it to the traitors. It detonated in midair.

Shadows flew out of the trees and bushes and pierced the bombs. Many more flew at Obito, Hinata, Shikamaru, and the blond man. All of whom, had to break what they were doing and dodge to avoid the fury of the kunai, paper bombs, and shuriken from some unknown person.

"I came as fast as I could, but I didn't know you needed me THIS badly!" A deep but loud voice called out. A figure leapt out of the bushed to the adult's side. A man Naruto knew very well but didn't at the same time.

"HAHAHAHAA! YES! It is I! The only Sanin with stunning good looks and amazing abilities to match! Jiraiya!" The old man cried, taking an odd stance.

Hinata, Deidara, and Shikamaru were too young to understand who the old man was, but Obito glared at him.

"Jiraiya…of course. I was thinking of you the other day; that is, thinking about wither you were still alive or dead in the mud somewhere."

Jiraiya stood up straight and laughed. "You would think of me like that, huh? Too bad I'm still pretty hard to kill."

Obito looked ready to attack. "Not for much longer."

"Jiraiya-san! There's something you need to know." Kakashi-sensei stepped forward and placed his hand on the old shinobi's shoulder.

The Sanin's eyes glanced back at Kakashi, clearly learning something that was only between him and the White Fang's son.

"…I see. So that's how it is…" The older man replied. "I get what you were saying now." His voice and face grew more serious. "Don't worry, Kakashi. I got this."

To everyone's immense surprise, the Toad sage bit his thumb and began to make a series of hand signs.

"Whatever you are doing, don't think I'll let you! Deidara! Shikamaru! Hinata!" Obito ordered, lunging at the Toad sage all at once.

"You're too late, as always, Obito-kun." Jiraiya-sensei smirked and thrust his hand onto the group. A spiral of sealing exploded out.

"Toad Summoning! 100 Black Spotted Frogs!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Kushina, Guy, Kakashi, and Anko stared at the sage, wondering what jutsu was that. Obito and his group were closing in.

Suddenly Sakura let out a shrill cry before it cut off completely. Everyone stopped and turned, distracted.

Where Sakura was standing moments before, a giant spotted black frog's head was before.

"A…A frog ate Sakur-" Sasuke never finished that sentence before another giant black frog's head burst out of the ground and swallowed him up.

"Wha?! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, getting really freaked.

One by one, countless frogs sprang up from the ground and swallowed Kakashi, Anko, Guy, Kushina, and Neji whole until Naruto was the only one left.

Naruto's face paled and he jumped around, trying to avoid being eaten. It would have been hilarious if he didn't think his life was in danger.

"Stop running around kid! I've only got 3 more to go!" The white haired man snapped.

"Eh?" Naruto stopped to look at him but before he knew it, a frog had swallowed him up as well.

"YUCK!" Naruto gagged, feeling the inside of the frog's mouth. He was stepping on its tongue. He could smell odd sweet-smelling gasses rise into his lungs. That was NOT normal! As if being eaten by a giant frog was!

He tried his Shadow Clone jutsu but his chakra felt paralyzed.

Naruto was beginning to panic but then he felt a strange feeling come to his head and he slowly blacked out. But not before thinking how terribly shameful it was to die like this. Death by carnivorous frog.

Naruto blacked out and the last sound he heard was a strange rushing sound of air.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**Shikamaru declares himself an enemy of the Leaf Rebellion Group and Hinata is willing to do what has to be done.**

**What does Kakashi know but wasn't able to tell? And what is Jiraiya's part in all this?**

**Is it the end for Naruto and his friends before anything even begins?**

_**Next Chapter: The Two Sanin**_


End file.
